Slayers: Duality
by Crazy Elf Paladin
Summary: Chased by demons, both from outside and within, Zelgadis works to protect his friends before he becomes an evil killer. His method: To run.
1. I wish I had a monkey with a fez

Disclaimer: Slayers is not mine. I wish it were. Sucks to be me. The characters aren't mine, especially any cameo characters, of which, there will be many. I'm not making money off this . . . in fact I'm losing money. I could get a little monkey with a fez and make him dance on the street corner, instead I'm writing this. I hope you're all happy that you've ruined my monkey dreams. And no, I'm not serious. I'm never serious. Seriousness is a disease.   
  
Also, go read my fiance's fic. Modern Day by Ukchana. It's better than mine. Also it has Xellos, Filia, and Valgaav running amok in the modern world; carnage and destruction insues. Oh and it's about as smutty as you can get on this site without being beaten with sticks.   
  
  
  
  


**Chapter One: I wish I had a monkey with a fez. **

  
  
  
Lina: "Lina Inverse here! We're all ready to start another adventure, we just need three or four more things!"   
  
Gourry: "Bocce Balls?"   
  
Lina: "No . . . "   
  
Gourry: "Food?"   
  
Lina: "Yes . . . but we can't eat the items I'm talking about . . . well . . . we could . . . but then we'd have to up the rating on the story."   
  
Gourry: "So what is it?"   
  
Lina: "Side characters!"   
  
Filia: "Miss Lina, we are _not _side characters!"   
  
Xellos: "That's right! We're co-stars!"   
  
Amelia: "Making us out to be _side characters _is _very unjust."   
  
Lina: "Would you rather be _eaten_?"   
  
Zelgadis: "I hate you all."   
  


((()))

  
"Dammit, all I want is _one_ cup of coffee! But there isn't any, __is there?!" Zelgadis paced frantically across the campsite. "__Why isn't there any coffee?!" he asked mockingly, "because __someone here decided they needed a little 'pick-me-up' on watch last night!"   
"Uhhh . . . Zel, have you ever considered decaf?" Lina spoke quietly as she started to edge backwards. __He's only gotten worse ever since we joined up with him again . . .   
Throwing his hands up into the air, the chimera bellowed loudly enough to disturb a small flock of birds. "_Decaf_?!?! _I_ NEED _caffeine_!!!!"   
"Why don't you just drink the tea, Zelgadis?" Gourry cheerfully offered up a tarnished tin cup from his place at the fire. "It's Earl Grey, it's got whatchamacallit in it." Innocently oblivious to his friend's anger, the tall swordsman added another log to the flames.   
"Calm down Zel . . . the last thing you need right now is __more energy . . . " Trying to settle him down was getting more and more difficult ever since Lina had declared that Seyruun was their next destination.   
"I really can't do this . . . I can't go into a big city like Seyruun . . . .it's too dangerous for someone like me." Zelgadis whirled around dramatically, hoping that his forcefulness would win him the final word.   
"What are they gonna do, Zel? __Burn you at the stake, _guillotine _you . . . _stone _you to death?"   
_ I used to get the last word all the time . . . but that was with Radimus and Zolf. _Zelgadis sighed heavily.__ Why can't Lina be more Zolf-ish?   
"Hey . . . wouldn't that stuff just bounce off your rubber skin?" Gourry scratched his head in concentration . . . and then deeper concentration as he tried to remember what rubber was.   
Viciously, the tiny redhead slammed her fist into the swordsman's head, "Gourry you moron, it's rock, not rubber . . . His skin is stone . . . like a statue! Uhh . . . .oh, sorry, Zel."   
Sighing Zelgadis turned and stared into the forest. "It's alright . . . I don't blame you for . . . ." He chuckled slightly, without amusement. " . . . .I don't know, telling the truth, I suppose." Lowering his eyes to the grassy forest ground, he kept his back turned. "I'm a freak . . . a monster, a mistake. Maybe it's time I just accept that I have no future as a real person."   
His depressed reverie was broken by a rock hitting his head. _If I ignore her, will you make her stop?_ Zelgadis' silent prayer to Cepheid was interrupted by another rock hitting his head . . . this one slightly larger. __Please?   
"Uh, Lina . . . are you sure that's safe to lift?"   
"Shut up, Gourry, I can pick up whatever I want."   
The loud crashing noises behind Zelgadis made him smile just a little. _I owe you one . . . _ Turning around, the chimera was greeted by an unusual and amusing scene. He didn't know how it had happened, but Lina was lying on top of Gourry. The sorceress' eyes were wide on her flushed face.   
With a disinterested tone, the warrior looked into his friend's eyes. "I __told you that you couldn't lift it." His eyes widened in shock as Lina's expression changed from fear to a fiery anger.   
"You JERK! What the HELL do you think you're doing?!" Lina lifted Gourry by his collar. "How dare you take advantage of me like that?!"   
"Huh? But, Lina, you don't have anything to advantage of!" The swordsman clutched at his collar, desperately trying to free himself. He froze when he saw the girl's red eyes shrink.   
"__What," began the sorceress in a frosty tone, "did you say?!" Angrily, the young girl released her captive, half throwing him to the ground.   
Breathing a sigh of relief, the blond warrior pulled himself into sitting position. "That I can't possibly take advantage of you because you have nothing for me to take."   
Zelgadis stepped back quietly, his cobalt eyes wide with fear.   
"Uh . . . Lina?" Gourry asked concernedly, innocent face turned upwards towards his charge. Eyes narrowed the swordsman rose to his full height and squinted down at his friend's face, "Hey, Lina, are you alright?" He glanced at her hands, where the redhead was slowly bringing her hands together.   
"__Darkness beyond twilight . . . "   
  


((()))

  
And so the days passed, and Seyruun grew ominously closer. Ominous for Zelgadis, anyways.   
_ Where the hell is a Dark Lord when you need them . . . anything to avoid going into _that__ city. Brooding, Zelgadis shuffled forward slowly, hoping that by shuffling, he could somehow manage to fool Time and never be forced to face those gleaming white walls.   
"Names, and places of origin please." The guard's voice rang loudly, even more loudly for Zelgadis, who still held out hope that they were in the forest even though sunlight poured down on them from a clear blue sky.   
"Lina Inverse, beautiful sorcery genius. This is Gou . . . " The guard's expression changed to pure fear. Looking behind her to make sure a monster wasn't sneaking up on her, Lina whispered to the guard conspiratorially. " . . . .what?"   
"You're . . . Lina . . . .the abominable Lina Inverse?! The Dragon Spooker?!" The guard backed up nervously towards the stalwart white wall, his hand on his sword. "Lina Inverse, the Slayer of Children, the Evil Sorceress who slaughtered an entire village because they didn't have enough food to feed her?!"   
"Aaaarrrrgggghhhhh!!! Didn't we already do this episode?!" Lina grabbed her hair and pulled angrily.   
"Lina," Gourry began in a deeply concerned voice, "don't destroy the 'fourth wall'."   
The chimera's eyes flicked across the gateway, taking in the expanding rush of spearmen and pikemen, their weapons glinting dangerously in the afternoon sun. "Ummm . . . guys?" Zelgadis tapped the shoulder of the quietly sobbing Lina. He groaned softly as small groups of crossbowmen and archers lined the walkway above them.   
"Why?" Lina whispered quietly, hugging herself tightly. "Why am I __always 'abominable'? Why I can't I be something else . . . just _once_?"   
"Guuuys . . . ." Zelgadis' tapping grew more urgent as the city gates were shut behind the heavy cavalry that was forming up in front of them.   
"I . . . I could be Lina Inverse _Seductive_ Sorcery Genius . . . couldn't I?" Lina sniffed wistfully at the idea. "I'm beautiful . . . I'm gorgeous." Loud wailing quickly ensued. "There's no good reason why I can't be seductive . . ."  
"Actually . . ." Gourry interrupted her sobs in a thoughtful manner, "I can think of two very good reason-Ack!" The sorceress' tiny hands clamped around his throat, clenching tightly.   
"Shouldn't we be putting up a defense spell?" Zelgadis backed up slowly, staring suspiciously at the Seyruun forces arrayed in front of them.   
"Dammit, Gourry! Why do you always __embarrass me like this?!" Wrapping her arm around his head, she twisted his neck, forcing him to the ground.   
"NOW is not the time to be _flirting_ with each other!!" Praying to himself, Zelgadis added, _Please, everyone, just leave me alone._ Angrily, the shaman pushed the depressed thought away. _You're getting sloppy, Zel._ Slowly he brought his hands together and readied a shield spell.   
"I give up, I give up! Lemme go!" Gourry's screams for mercy were cut off by a Captain of Seyruun's cavalry corp.   
"Li-Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev . . . " the newly arrived horseman began nervously. "And Zelgadis Greywords . . . .I hereby call . . . .for . . . " The mounted Captain began to sweat nervously as he realized exactly what he was doing, and who he was doing it to. " . . . for . . . your surrender!" He flinched, certain that the demand would mean the end of him.   
Straightening from Gourry's mangled body, Lina tried desperately to plead with the guard. "But we haven't even done anything destructive for over a _month_!"   
The gruff voice of the shaman shattered the redhead's concentration. "Yeah, like __that'll work . . . "   
"Shut up, Zel." Lina threw her hair back and smiled at the stunned officer. "Let my charms work their subtle ways."   
Groaning Gourry sat up and mumbled, "We are soooo dead."   
"In the name of the Crown Princess of Seyruun," the Captain declared loudly, trying to gain his confidence back from the earlier shock. " . . . I . . . insist that you surrender to her judgment." __Why aren't I a pile of ash right now?   
"Crown Princess?!" Standing straighter, Zelgadis clasped Lina's shoulder and whispered, "Something's not right here, I think we should play captive for now."   
Lina turned around and clutched at Zel's shirt. "Are you nuts?! Do you remember what happened the __last time we got captured in this city?!" Her fierce whispering pained Zelgadis' sensitive hearing.   
Calmly, Zel corrected her. "No . . . I wasn't in that episode, remember?" He glared down at her hands on his tunic, eyes narrowing. "Would you stop that?"   
"Fourth wall! Come on guys, knock it off!" Gourry pleaded to them from the dirt-packed ground.   
"Fine . . . whatever!" Lina angrily unbelted her sword and threw it to the incredibly surprised guard.   
"Uh . . . thanks!" The Captain smiled gleefully, grateful that he had cheated Fate.   
"But I don't wanna give 'em my sword!" Gourry clutched his weapon desperately.   
"It's alright Gourry . . . you can just give them the __blade . . . a sword _hilt_ isn't any danger, is it?" Zelgadis calmly gave his sword to another guard.   
"Huh? But that's not rig-" The ever-truthful Gourry suffered a elbow to his stomach. "Huuuuggghhh . . . " Coughing, the swordsman tried to straighten from the blow. "Jeez . . . L-Lina, your arm's almost as bony as your hips."   
"Gourry! You take that back!" Lina head-locked Gourry, twisting to force him down to her height.   
"What are you talking about? It's not like I told you how flat-chested you are. Owww!"   
"Miss Lina?" A soft voice called out from the crowd. "Mr. Gourry?"   
Lina removed her knee from Gourry's ribs long enough to spot a small figure in royal white step through the crowd. "Amelia? Hey, Amelia!" Lina stepped on Gourry's head on the way to say hello to the princess. "What is all this? Why are you trying to arrest us again?"   
Amelia walked slowly to Zelgadis, whose back was turned.   
"Heeeey, Amelia! Huh? Aren't you even . . . oh . . . " Lina grew silent as the shrine maiden stepped quietly to the chimera.   
"Hey, why'd everyone get so quiet?" Gourry twisted to get out from under Lina's foot. "Oh . . . hi, Amelia, it's been a while!"   
"Gourry, shut up!" Lina stomped the blond's head back into the dirt.   
"You never wrote . . . " Amelia whispered softly to Zelgadis, her quiet voice tinged with sadness.   
"I was never near a mail carrier . . . " Zelgadis turned slightly, trying to avoid any sight of her. _I wish she'd given up on that stupid crush._   
The princess took a half-step, bringing herself back into the chimera's sight. "I was worried about you . . . "   
"You didn't have to be, I know how to handle myself." The cobalt-skinned man closed his eyes, hoping that if he couldn't see her, she'd disappear.   
"I know . . . but I still worried." Even without sight, the shaman could still imagine the lines of the girl's face.   
Sighing at the failed attempt at self-delusion, he conceded to continuing the conversation. "How have you been?"   
A bare ghost of a hopeful smile crept onto the young woman's face as she spoke. "Fine . . . you?"   
Crossly, the blue-skinned man stared to the side of the shrine maiden, refusing to look directly at her. "I feel like I'm going slowly insane, and that sooner or later my inner rage will erupt and destroy everything close to me . . . "   
"Oh . . . " Eyes falling to the ground, Amelia brought her hands together, fidgeting nervously.   
"ZEL," yelled Lina as she continued to abuse her protector, "KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!! Just say hello and get on with it!"   
"Ummm . . . Hello." Zelgadis hung his head, still refusing to look at her.   
"Hi . . . ." Continuing to stare at the road, the aquette wrapped her arms around herself.   
"Uh . . . Ma'am," the Captain raised a finger nervously from his horse, "shouldn't we be . . . uh . . . a-arresting them or someth - OW!"   
Lina stood over the downed Captain, a smug look on her face, then grabbed his shirt, whispering fiercely, "Quiet, you _jerk_, they're having a moment!"   
"Yeah . . ." Gourry added from where he was lying on the ground several feet away. "But what kinda moment is it?"   
"Mr. Zelgadis? What's wrong?" Amelia closed the distance between them as Zelgadis suddenly clenched his fists and fell to his knees. A choking noise emerged from his throat as he gasped for air.   
"Huh? . . . Uh-oh." Lina leapt forward grabbing Amelia from behind. "Get back, Amelia, everybody get back!"   
A white-blue wisp of smoke started to collect around Zelgadis, circling his hunched over figure. Zelgadis clutched at himself, trying to tear his skin from his bones. An inhuman shriek followed by the sickening crunch of his stone skin beneath his grasp caused the shrine maiden to jump in shock.   
"Oh hell! It's never been __this bad before!" Lina shielded her eyes as the cloud of smoke grew to a white light.   
"Zelgadis!" Amelia's anguished voice rang out as she saw crimson blood flow from his self-inflicted wounds. "Oh Cepheid! Miss Lina, what's going on?!"   
"I'll explain later!" Lina shouted over Zelgadis' cries. "Amelia, we need a defense spell, and we need it _now_!"   
"But what about Mr. Zelgadis?" Tears began to well up in Amelia's eyes as Zelgadis' screams became more painful.   
"I know, Amelia, but if you don't put up a shield, we might not be __able to help him." Lina's voice quieted as she looked down at her friend. "I'll reinforce your spell."   
Staring worriedly at the chimera, Amelia raised her arms, then threw them to her sides, crying out, "__Balus Wall!"   
The greenish-hued barrier leapt into existence a bare moment before the white light around Zelgadis changed into an inferno. The fire swept the along the ground, blazing in all directions at once. The Seyruun soldiers not directly behind the shield turned and fled before the flames reached them. The fire slammed into Amelia's shield with a force beyond what normal brushfire would possess. __It's not really fire, Amelia thought, partly in relief for the scattered soldiers lives. __It's . . . it's unfocused magic__ . . . what is happening__ to Mr. Zelgadis?   
"Amelia, pay attention!" Lina's voice broke Amelia from her train of thought. "It's not like I can hold against this by _myself_!" Jerking slightly, Amelia recovered from her shock and put more focus into her spell.   
The chimera's white energy flowed into and around the shield, washing over the edges and away from those behind it. And as suddenly as it had begun, the blaze died, leaving only a battered and beaten Zelgadis upon the once-grassy ground.   
  


((()))

  
"Miss Lina, I think he's coming around!"   
Zelgadis' eyes opened slightly at the sound of the Seyruun princess. _Damn,_ he thought as a tired sigh flowed from his mouth. _I half wish I'd died from that. Would've made things a lot easier for . . . hey_! Struggling to sit up, Zelgadis pulled at the leather straps that held him down. "Amelia, what the hell is going on?! Why am I tied down?!" He clenched his arm muscles and yanked upward, trying to tear the adjoining strap apart.   
"Calm down, Mr. Zelgadis," Amelia started nervously, splaying her hands in front of her. "Miss Lina thought that you would be . . . angry . . . when you woke up, so she had me tie you down."   
Glancing around him, Zelgadis brought his eyes back to the princess', "And who's idea was the sign?" he asked, flicking his eyes above.   
Amelia glanced nervously at the words "Hazardous Materials" above Zelgadis' head, hanging from the wall. "Well . . . uh . . . Mr. Gourry pulled it out of his backpack. He said he's been 'saving it for years, in the likely event he would need it'."   
"Calm down Zel, it's for your own good." Lina's voice was strained as she sat down on the other side of the bed. "You _know_ that the last time you flipped out on us you were still pretty violent for awhile." Crossing her legs she leaned over and looked at her restrained friend's eyes. "Hmmm . . . looks like they've gone back to normal . . . "   
"Normal, Miss Lina?" Amelia's voice cracked while she wrung her hands.   
"Yeah, usually when he does this his eyes go all white. While they're like that it's almost impossible to calm him down." After staring down at his bored expression and continued lack of struggling for a few moments, she continued with her explanation. "Afterwards, when the white coloring is gone, he's okay . . . "   
"But, Miss Lina . . . " the younger girl interrupted, "what is _wrong_ with Mr. Zelgadis?"   
"Y'know Lina," Gourry started in, "I've been thinking, and you know what?"   
A curious looking Lina leaned back from Zelgadis and turned to face her swordsman companion. "What, Gourry?"   
"Well, it seems to me," the blond pondered aloud, "that the main issue is this."   
"What's the main issue, Gourry?" the redhead asked, wondering if her friend had hit on one of his rare moments of lucidity.   
Raising a finger for added effect, the swordsman stated loudly, "The main issue is that something's wrong with Zel!"   
Crashing to the floor in shock, the two girls stared at their friend in disbelief. From his strapped down vantage, Zelgadis called out to them with a barely restrained anger, "You tie __me down and leave __him to roam free? I have __no idea __which one of us is _more_ insane."   
Pulling herself up to his bedside, Amelia began loosening Zelgadis' bonds. "Oh, come on Mr. Zelgadis, it's easy to figure out. I mean, Miss Lina is the only one of us who's ever destroyed a city . . . "   
"What did you say?" Lina asked in a dangerously quiet tone as she stood up from the other side of the bed.   
At the sound of her voice, Amelia jerked and chuckled nervously. "Oh, nothing," she intoned while waving her question aside. "I was just saying that Mr. Zelgadis' problem is such . . . a . . . _pity_! Yeah, that's all!"   
"__Pity, huh?" Lina cracked her knuckles loudly, "What a coincidence that _pity_ is what people who call me _insane_ need the most." Narrowing her ruby eyes, she glared at the slowly retreating shrine maiden, "Don't you think that's __funny, Amelia?"   
"Y-yeah, Miss Lina!" The princess laughed worriedly as she backed towards the doorway. "That's a r-really funny similarity . . . why don't I go and . . . __share this really funny coincidence?"   
"Enough . . . " Zelgadis' voice sighed tiredly. "Lina, stop goofing off, there's no time for this nonsense." Letting out another breath, the shaman continued in a lower tone of voice. "I'm being possessed."   
  
  
_


	2. The hell?

**Chapter 2: . . . the hell?**

  
  
Author's Note: "Valteria" is a sissy's name, anybody who thinks otherwise . . . I bet you're a girl. Stupid bishonen fans. ;-P Also, in chapter one Zelgadis' last name was spelled Greywers. I meant for it to be Greywords. I don't know why it was like that (I think it was the Pixie Stick IV drip that I'm on), but that's the reason it's different.   
  


((()))

  
Gourry: "Gourry, here! I'm doing the recap today, so everyone just sit back and enjoy!"   
  
Five minutes later.   
  
Gourry: " . . . so on that day, my fifth birthday, I received the Sword of Light. That was really cool! On my sixth birthday I got a top! On my seventh birthday-"   
  
Ten hours later.   
  
Gourry: " . . . and that pretty much brings us up to date!"   
  


((())) 

  
Sighing contentedly, Zelgadis took another gulp of the coffee that the palace servants had brought. _Wonderful brew,_ he said to himself, _I'll have to see if Amelia will let me have a few samples when we leave. _   
A tinge of sadness passed through him when he thought that this might be the last time he would see the Seyruunian princess. _I've had less than half a dozen friends in my life . . . Looking around the room, he turned his eyes to the faces of everyone else in the room. _But,_ he reminded himself, __I could not__ have had better ones.   
Grinning broadly, the redhead slid her gaze over to the smiling chimera. "Geez, Zel, you sure got more friendly after you got your 'fix'."   
Zelgadis' only response was to roll his eyes and take another drink of his Ambrosia.   
Sipping the tea once more for politeness' sake, Amelia set the cup down and broached the subject. "Mister Zelgadis, what did you mean when you said that you were being possessed? Possessed by what?"   
"Huh?" Gourry's confused voice broke in, "Repossessed? Zel, you're a rental? Did you skip out on last month's payment?"   
With a growl, Lina surged forward and slammed her fist into the swordsman's head. "You jellyfish brain! You don't listen at all, do you?" Looking back at Amelia, she sat down and raised her now folded hands up to her chin. "It all started about a month ago. Gourry and me were out trashing bandit gangs like normal, when we came across Zel by chance, at one of their hideouts. Apparently, he ran out of leads digging through tombs and abandoned laboratories, and turned, in desperation, to the larger bandit gangs."   
Glancing over at Zelgadis, Amelia gave him a worried look. __Miss Lina always__ does this. I wanted to hear Zelgadis__ tell me what happened.   
He glanced up while Amelia was looking at him, expression as stoic as ever. Tilting her head towards Lina a little, she frowned slightly. He rolled his eyes and gave her a faint flicker of a smile. _He seems like himself again . . . I wonder what's going on inside him . . . _   
Her thoughts were interrupted by Miss Lina's shrill voice calling her name. "Amelia! I'm trying to talk to you here!"   
"Sorry, Miss Lina, I was just thinking." Amelia took another sip of her tea nervously, _Miss Lina is even _more_ unstable than usual. Zelgadis' problem must have her really worried . . . _ Setting down her cup again Amelia spoke more calmly than she felt, "Mr. Zelgadis was searching through bandit fortresses, trying to find more leads on his cure, right?"   
"Well . . . 'searching' isn't exactly the word _I'd_ use. The first time we saw Zel again, he was fireballing a castle ruin just for the fun of it. When we called out to him he nearly blasted _us_! After we got him calmed down he told us that lately he'd been getting more and more aggressive."   
Pausing to wet her throat a moment, Lina noticed the fearful look that Amelia was giving the distant blue-skinned man. "Anyways, me and Gourry took him to a sorcery doctor. From his divinations he was able to find out that Zel was fighting off a possession by a "particularly nasty demon". Weird thing was he couldn't find any external source for the possession, meaning . . . "   
"Meaning," Zelgadis interrupted quietly, "I'm being possessed by myself. It seems that the body that Rezo gave me had a yet __another hidden drawback. Apparently, in order to keep the different parts of my new body from deteriorating, each part needed to remain animated."   
Another draw from his coffee was all the time the chimera gave himself before launching back into the explanation, "A Stone Golem is nothing more than an animated construct, the little intelligence it __does possess is limited to it following its master's orders. The demon, on the other hand . . ."   
The now familiar anger welled up when Zelgadis thought about the path that had taken him to this end. _I was such a fool, to want only power._   
A quiet cracking noise tore the silence apart. Eyes searching for the disturbance, Amelia found that Zelgadis was clenching his hands so tightly that his knuckles had begun to pop and snap. Without thinking, she reached for his clenched fist. "Mr. Zelgadis . . ." she whispered sadly.   
"Stay _away_ from me!" The tortured man whipped his hand away before the shrine maiden could take it. "You _can't _help. There's nothing __anyone could do," he continued in a dangerously quiet tone.   
The red haired sorceress slammed her hand on the table. "Zel! Stop it! Stop it right now!" She fixed both her gaze and an accusing finger on him. "I'm getting sick of how you've been acting lately. You _know_ that there's no better shrine maiden in all of Seyruun. You _know_ that she's worried about you and just wants to help. And she's got connections that even __I can't compete with!"   
"Come on, Zel," Gourry called from his chair, "it's not like Amelia's a stranger or anything."   
Leaning over the table, Lina whispered quietly to the despondent girl. "Don't take it personally, Amelia, he's been like this towards __everyone. Actually, he's been _more_ rude to Gourry and me than to any random person. It's more likely that the demon wants to push Zel's friends away so that he's more vulnerable to being taken over. Tha- Amelia?"   
With a loud cry, Amelia's anguished voice rang out. Pointing viciously at Zelgadis, she prepared to give a rarely performed Justice Speech. "Foul demon that has taken hold of my friend's heart, your days of terror are numbered! I, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, __cannot and __will not allow your evil to diminish the light of Mr. Zelgadis' Justice!" Leaping to stand on the back of the chair, the princess raised her hands and in a single powerful motion, tumbled violently to the floor. Moaning softly, Amelia ended her speech with one forceful statement: "Owwww . . . "   
"Heh," a strange double voice emerged from Zelgadis, "just try to stop me, human." The voice that emerged from the chimera's throat was both his own and an extra one that sounded more like the screech of branches across a windowpane.   
A deadly silence engulfed the room as Zelgadis' friends stared at him. "Uh, wha-?" Lina's voice dropped as her eyes narrowed dangerously, "Who __are you?"   
"Me?" The strange double voice scratched its way out of the sorcerer's throat, "I'm the one that always got ignored no matter how much I accomplished."   
"Heh, you'd better start making sense, I don't _do_ well with riddles," the redhead backed her hand towards her sword. Behind her, Amelia got to her feet, ready to fight if she needed to, the blonde swordsman's hand on his hilt.   
"Certainly, I provide 'Mr. Zelgadis' with the vast majority of his physical strength, speed and magical aptitude. _I _am the very reason that he's capable of the tremendous feats that he accomplishes. I've helped him out long enough, it's time for my payment."   
Eyes brimming with tears, Amelia fixed her gaze upon the visage of her old friend. "I don't care _what_ you say that you're responsible for! Mr. Zelgadis would still have been a great man, even if he __wasn't a chimera! Your claims are baseless, and I demand that you leave Mr. Zelgadis alone!" Back-flipping, she came up in a fighting position and finished her speech with an ultimatum, "Either leave Mr. Zelgadis in peace, or face . . . my Righteous Retribution!"   
The stranger in familiar guise continued to sit calmly during the rising tension. "What '__retribution'? First off, anything you do to me would only hurt your friend's body, secondly even if you __do feel up to fighting, in spite of that, it would only make me retreat where none of you could follo-"   
The double voice cut off as the small indigo-haired girl raised her hands for a spell. Laughing, the demon threw back the chair to expose himself to the spell, "Go ahead, any physical trauma this body suffers will only strengthen my hold on it!"   
"_Sleeping!_" Amelia cried out and threw her hands forward. Her possessed friend's eyes opened wide as the flare of energy rushed towards his stolen body. Zelgadis backpedaled a few steps, then narrowed his eyes and snarled at the tiny priestess. "Ha! Go ahead, my willpower is more than stron-"   
With a heavy breath the stone man collapsed onto the floor.   
A sigh of relief shuddered through the shrine maiden. _Thank Cepheid . . . _ she thought to herself. Quietly, Amelia crossed the distance between her and Zelgadis and knelt down at his side. _I haven't seen him in almost a year . . . and when he finally comes back, it's just because he needs my help to rid a demon possessing him. _   
Her thoughts were interrupted by a small hand on her shoulder. "Amelia. . .don't worry, we're not gonna' leave him like this."   
Smiling sadly the younger girl looked up at her friend, "I know Miss Lina, it's just . . . "   
"You know, I've been thinking . . ." Gourry interrupted in a considering tone.   
Lina's eye twitched slightly at that phrase, __I swear to Cepheid, if this isn't important. . . In a calm tone of voice she replied to her idiot friend, "What were you thinking Gourry?"   
"Well, it's just that . . . if that seaman-" he began quietly, hand on his chin.   
"Demon, Gourry, _demon_ not s_eaman_!" Lina yelled at him edging forward, advancing on the oblivious swordsman.   
Gourry's eyes opened just in time to see the redhead viciously closing in. Yelling nervously he called out his epiphany, while raising his arms to cover his face, "If-he's-the-reason-that-Zel-was-so-powerful-couldn't-he-have-dodged-or-blocked-the-spel l?!?"   
Jerking to a halt Lina stared at her blonde friend. "You- . . . You're right . . ." __Oh.__ . .my . . . God_,_ Lina shouted to herself, _not only was Gourry _right__ about something, but it was important__ to boot . . . that usually spells trouble.   
"Miss Lina," Amelia grunted from nearby their sleeping comrade. Turning, Lina saw that she was trying to lift the limp body of Zelgadis' back towards his chair. "Mr. Zelgadis is __really heavy, help me get him into his chair."   
  


((())) 

  
Waking up in a much preferable state to the first time, Zelgadis slowly pulled his eyes open to be greeted with the vision of a smiling Amelia. "Wha- What happened?" he murmured. "Was it a dream?"   
"Miss Lina, he's awake!" Excitedly, Amelia reached for a cup sitting on the edge of the table. "Here, Mr. Zelgadis, I've got a fresh cup of coffee for you." She held it up for him to take.   
Dimly, as if from another room, Zelgadis heard Lina's voice call out, "Amelia! Settle down, he just woke up. He's bound to be more than a little disorientated, give him a chance to straighten himself out. We'll be right back, okay?"   
Shaking his head, the chimera looked around the room. __Still in the conference room. . .looks like Lina and Gourry are in the adjoining sitting area . . .   
"No, it's alright, Amelia," he mumbled as the princess shakily started to retract the steaming cup. "I could use a good cup of coffee." Weakly he reached out for the cup, instead encountering warm flesh. Glancing down he saw that in his grogginess he had grabbed Amelia's hand by accident. _Dammit._ Zelgadis cursed inwardly. Feeling a slight warmth in his face, he shifted his grasp to the saucer that had been his original target.   
Glancing up quickly, the chimera noticed the blush on the princess's face as well. "Sorry," he muttered quietly, not paying attention to her response. He stared into the cup of soothing ebony liquid. __At least she made it right, it's about the only good thing to happen lately . . .   
"Uh . . . M- Mr. Zelgadis?" the tiny girl began, eyes avoiding his.   
Taking a long soothing pull from the cup, Zelgadis sighed contentedly. "Yes?"   
"Mr. Zelgadis, there's uh . . . another guest here," she continued nervously.   
"And?" He took another sip while the shrine maiden fidgeted. __Another excellent brew.__ Palace life has definite_ advantages . . . _ Glancing up, he saw her wringing her hands. "Amelia, what's wrong? Why are you __nervous about this guest?"   
As the young woman continued to rub her hands, he stood shakily and started for the adjoining room_. I wish she'd just tell me who it is. . .I'm not in the mood for games right now._ He finished that thought with a low growl.   
Shakily Amelia rushed in front of him, arms outstretched slightly. Laughing timidly she reached for the coffee pot standing on the table. "Mr. Zelgadis . . . you should probably sit down still. You've been through a lot, lately." Backing up to stay in front of him, she held the coffee in front of her as a shield. "Why don't I fill your cup again? You could-"   
Her offer was cut short as the handsome blue-skinned man placed his hands on her shoulders. The girl's eyes widened as she felt his hands through her royal dress. _He- he's never touched me . . . not outside of combat . . . _   
Lifting her vision from his chest she looked up past his angry expression to the eyes that were almost hidden by wiry hair. _I never noticed before . . . his eyes are the same color as his ski-_   
Her thoughts were cut short by the chimera lifting her by the arms and setting her aside.   
_About time that damn crush of hers worked to my advantage . . . _ Guilt washed over Zelgadis at using her poorly hidden feelings for him against her. __But, as I said, I'm in no mood for games.   
Sighing inwardly at the monster that he was becoming, Zelgadis started for the adjoining room, eyes closing in shame. _I should never have let Lina talk me into coming here._   
He reached for the doorknob, only to find softness in his grasp. The chimera's eyes flicked open. __Huh? What?! Standing in front of him was the princess, eyes wide and face flushed, his hand on her breast.   
Zelgadis stared down at her as he realized exactly __what his hand had ended up grasping, but in his shock he was unable to move his hand. "Uh-"   
The door swung back, and three very familiar people appeared, their smiles falling.   
"Xellos?!" the chimera gaped, "What the hell are _you_-" The heartless swordsman flinched rigidly as he realized that he was _still _holding onto the increasingly reddening princess. Snapping his hand back, Zelgadis retreated from the tiny girl as if she were a Dark Lord.   
"Ohhhhh . . . my . . ." The redhead sorceress slowly brought her hands up to her face, mouth twitching madly.   
"Well!" the Trickster Priest began jovially, clapping his hands together, "Maybe we should come back later, it appears we have interrupted something far _more_ important than what _I_ was going to bring up." His mouth opened as if to say more, then formed a Cheshire-cat grin.   
"Hey Lina," Gourry asked when Amelia's face grew even more red, "Amelia looks pretty mad, does this mean that she's going to 'bite the hand that feels her'?" His bright blue eyes blinked questioningly.  
Barking out a laugh, Xellos tossed his purple head back as the petite girl next to him stumbled forward from shock. "No, Gourry," the Mazoku chuckled, "I think they'll save that for a more . . . _private_ forum."   
Cheeks brightening luridly, the indigo haired girl staggered over to the oak tea table and collapsed into a chair. Dimly she heard Zelgadis sputter loudly.   
"It's not what it looks like!" The chimera raised his fists in protest, "And what is _that_ doing here __anyways?!" he growled accusingly. His cobalt eyes narrowed dangerously, "Know your _enemy_, is that it? You need a monster to keep control of _another_ one, __right?"   
Surging upright, the petite redhead strode towards her chimera friend and shoved her finger into his chest. "Yeah, that's exactly it, Zel! _Nobody_ knows more about beating monsters than other monsters, and Xellos is the __only one we could even come __close to fully trusting."   
Her eyes softened as she continued, "I know you don't trust Xellos, I know he's done a lot to torture you in the past, but . . ." She paused for a moment to set her hand on his stone shoulder, "it's worth it, right?"   
Standing on her toes, she whispered quietly into his elven ear, "Come on Zel, give him a chance, he's a decent guy deep down underneath all that evil." Smiling cheerfully, she clapped his shoulder.   
Brushing her hand off, Zelgadis sighed deeply, "Look, Lina. I know you're trying to help, but every time _he_ shows up, trouble follows."   
Taking a slow step back, Zelgadis felt his mouth twist downward as he turned towards the exit of the conference room. "Do what you want. You don't need __me around to fill him in." Opening the door much more calmly than he felt, the chimera called back to the others, "I'll be in my guest room when you're done with him."   
As she turned to watch the man stalk down the hallway, Amelia's eyes widened and began to shimmer slightly. _Zelgadis . . . _ her mind called out as she stood from the chair. __He's already been through so much, and now, just when he wants to be left alone, he's pushed into a crowded city.   
Involuntarily, she took a half step forward, in the direction she knew where his room lay. __What's worse is that he knows__ he needs to be around people . . . he doesn't want to be, though . . . he doesn't want to be around anybody . . . even me . . .   
"Dammit, he's ditching us again!" The small redhead growled as she tugged her hair in frustration. "Oh well, nothing we can do about it now, I guess."   
Starting to turn back towards the remaining group, Lina winced when her gaze passed over the distraught princess. Laughing nervously, the sorceress waved dismissively at her friend, "Don't worry about him Amelia, Zel's always done stuff like this," she forced a lighthearted tone into her voice, "it's not like he means anything by it."   
Behind her, the demon lowered his chin slightly, hiding his eyes beneath his purple hair. By his side, Gourry's hand gripped his sword hilt tightly, a look of helplessness and guilt filling his blue eyes.   
Amelia's slight form shook as she turned to face the sorceress. "No, Miss Lina. This _isn't _like him. Before, he went off by himself because he was so _angry_. . . but now it's _different_, he . . . he feels . . ."   
The dark priest lifted his head, eyes locking onto the shrine maiden. "Afraid."   
Amelia gazed up at him, eyes full of uncertainty and brimming with tears. Nodding jerkily, the young monarch wrung her hands. "Maybe . . . maybe one of us should go after him?"   
Sighing softly, Lina gently laid her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Come on Amelia," she said quietly, "he's not going far, it's not like we'll have to track him down or anything." With a light touch she tried to lead the brunette back to the long table.   
"Actually, Lina," Gourry piped up, hand on his chin, "knowing Zelgadis, he could be out of the city by now, and we wouldn't find him until we got into a real tight jam and he dramatically threw himself through a window!"   
The sorceress turned to growl at her protector, but Xellos raised a hand, silencing her. "He's quite correct. There's no telling __what he might be planning." Winking at the young princess he continued, "If anything, he should have someone watching him constantly. Especially," his eyes closed happily, "someone well versed in defense and healing spells . . . just in case."   
Catching on to his meaning, Amelia's face brightened, "Right! Miss Lina, Mr. Zelgadis needs someone to keep him from unknowingly putting himself and others in danger!" She raised her clenched fists, "He can't be left alone in this state, who knows what could happen?"   
With an annoyed growl, Lina whipped her head back and forth, glaring at each of her friends. "What is with you guys? We __need Amelia to plan our next _move_." Her scarlet eyes locked onto the princess, low voice biting. "Didn't you always say that we should _think_ first?"   
"Miss Lina," she glowered, "our best plan won't mean a __thing if Mr. Zelgadis goes on a RAMPAGE!"   
A deep oppressive silence slid over the room. With a quiet laugh, Lina broke the stillness. "Amelia . . . you're growing up __way too fast." Shaking her head ruefully, she gave the monarch a sad smile. "You're right, he needs a guard . . . I just wish you didn't have to be the one to suffer along with him."   
A sad smile formed onto the shrine maiden's lips. "Thank you." A quick glance for everyone and she was out the door, yelling at the top of her lungs, "Sarah, Mary, get me a pot of each of our best eight coffees!"   


((())) 

  
"Mr. Zelgadis!" Struggling with the heavily laden tray, the princess called through the guest room door. "I've brought a little coffee, I thought it might cheer you up." Shifting the tray to one hand, she adjusted the two pots in her other hand.   
"Go away." A gruff voice said from the interior. "I don't want any, Amelia." She could hear him moving inside, quickly and loudly.   
"What's going on in there, Mr. Zelgadis?" The young girl thought about getting one of the servants to alert the guards on the nearest outer wall. _No, if he tried to leave, they wouldn't be able to stop him._   
"I'm leaving, Amelia. If a solution with this problem lies with __Xellos, then I'd rather go this one alone." A loud bang told her that he had slammed the closet door closed.   
With a sharp intake of breath, Amelia decided on her course of action, _There's___ only one way to make him stay. Out loud she said softly, "Mr. Zelgadis, please don't go." __Guilt trip, she thought ashamedly.   
Letting the feelings of worry and fear rise to the surface, the princess began to cry, "I don't want you out there, alone, not when you've got friends who want to help you." Her sobbing grew louder with anguish, "_I _want to help you."   
For many long moments, the only sound in the long hallway was the shrine maiden's crying. Then, loud enough to cause her jump in shock, the bolt on the door clicked. From the inside came a single word. "Alright."   
  


((())) 

  
Setting the tray down on the low table, Amelia picked the other coffee pots up form their place on the floor and moved them to the table slowly.   
"_This_ is a __little coffee?" Sighing the swordsman laid down two cups, "That was very underhanded of you Amelia, manipulating me that way."   
Smiling brightly the princess cheerfully asked, "Is it really truly unjust if I meant it?" Reaching for one of the brown mugs, she chose a pot at random and began to fill it. "I don't know what any of these are, but I'm sure they're all good!"   
Ignoring her retort he glanced at the label on the side of the pot she was pouring, "Morning Justice Blend?" he asked, "Amelia, are you sure this is a good idea?" Cautiously he took the cup from her outstretched hand, trying to ignore her grinning face. "I don't like it when my coffee has a moral code."   
Slowly he raised the steaming cup to his mouth, a slight smile crossing his face as the rich aroma swept over his nose, 'Smells excellent, almost like there's a spice or two added.'   
As Zelgadis smiled over the mug, Amelia began to relax. _They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach; maybe he'll stay if I keep bribing him with coffee._ A sad feeling swept over her as she realized that while he might stay because of __coffee, he wouldn't stay for any of their friends. _Or me._ her mind finished sadly. A loud spewing noise jolted her, causing her to nearly drop the pot.   
Zelgadis gasped for air, his eyes squeezed shut as a intense wave of pain washed over him. He shook convulsively as a cough shuddered its way through his mouth.   
"Mr. Zelgadis! What's wrong?! What's happening?!"   
The chimera felt her shake his shoulders violently.   
A tight choking sound emerged from her friend's mouth, followed by a quiet request, "Wa-ter."   
Shocked, Amelia paused for a moment, pondering why her friend needed water. A bare second passed before she recovered her senses and rushed to a pitcher of water beside the bed. An instant later Zelgadis was downing the entire pitcher fast enough that water flowed from the corners of his mouth, drenching his shirt.   
"Mr. Zelgadis, what wrong?" The tiny girl clenched her hands in front of her, fighting the urge to wrap her arms around him in relief at the lack of coughing and gasping.   
"What _was_ that stuff?!" the normally subdued man yelled, pointing at the 'Seyruun Morning Justice'. "Like drinking _acid_!"   
"Huh?" the princess exclaimed, "But daddy drinks a cup of this every morning!"   
Giving another cough, the stone man sighed and muttered, "You have _no_ idea how many questions __that clears up. . ."   
  
_


	3. I have no idea where the hell this story...

**

Chapter 3: I have no idea _where the hell this story is going . . . _

**   
  
Amelia: "Wow Mr. Zelgadis, there's a _lot _of dramatic tension between us, don't you think?"   
  
Zelgadis: "Amelia . . . you tried to _poison _me in the last chapter. I'm more frightened than dramatic right now."   
  
Amelia: "B-but . . . I was just trying to make you stay . . . I haven't seen you for a whole year!"   
  
Zelgadis: "Yes, but that doesn't excuse-"   
  
Amelia: "A whole _FREAKING ** YEAR**_**_, __YOU SON OF A BI-"   
  
(Silence)   
  
Amelia: " . . . sorry, I usually think that last part in silent frustration . . ."   
  
Zelgadis: "Uhhhhhh . . ."   
  


((()))

  
"Thanks again, Xellos." Shifting in her chair, Lina poured tea for the demon.   
"For what?" his eyes narrowed in confusion as he took the cup from her.   
Shrugging, the sorceress poured another cup for her swordsman companion. "Sword of Light, helping me hash some of my ideas, just stuff."   
The priest took a sip, "It helped us both. I owe you just as much." Setting the cup down, he smiled at his two friends. "It took us quite a while to reach this point, didn't it?"   
Nodding, Lina poured herself a third cup. "Yeah, it's kinda weird. None of us are really different . . . but there's still the feeling that something's . . . not the same."   
Blinking slowly, Xellos looked back and forth between the short redhead and the tall blonde. "I don't know . . . _I _certainly feel different. When we first met I completely believed what I had always been told. That the only thing the monster race wants is to destroy everything, that destruction is what we were created for." His purple hair shimmered as he shook his head. "I can't believe that anymore. I've seen too much. The Lord of Nightmares . . . she didn't agree with Phibrizzo . . . she even looked _regretful _when she destroyed him."   
Slowly, Lina swallowed the honeyed liquid. "I wish I could remember what happened . . . But you're right . . . if the greatest Dark Lord was regretful of destroying something __she created . . . I donno . . ." Laying her elbows on the table, the girl rested her head in her hands.   
"I think," The dark priest said softly. "she destroyed him, not because he tried to hurt her, she didn't have to __try to block his strongest attack, I think . . . she was trying to destroy as little as possible. She didn't even take action against him until he attacked her. When Phibrizzo asked whether the monster race was created for destruction . . . she looked angry and sad . . . almost . . . __hurt by the idea."   
Silence fell across the oak table. After a few seconds Lina gave a quiet laugh and shook her head. "Come on, guys. We gotta get to work. If we start on this again we'll be here all night."   
  


((()))

  
"Did you see that guy the princess was following?" A tall brunette poured another cup of coffee, trying to remember to not drink from the same pot twice.   
"Yeah, he was cute, weird skin color though. Bit short for me. But still, our princess has taste." Grimacing, the slightly shorter blonde drank from her own cup.   
"Tell me about it." Grinning wickedly around the mug, the lady-in-waiting tapped her fingers on the table. "He's got a great butt, don't you think, Mary?"   
"Mmmm . . . I was more looking at the arms and shoulders. I like the swordsmen types." Sticking out her tongue, Mary poured out the cup. "I hate this, why do we have to test all these different coffee's again?"   
Laughing, the brunette pulled another two pots off the stove. "Well . . . from what I can tell, there's a very good reason."   
The blonde turned slightly green at the sight of more of the black poison. "What's that?"   
An evil gleam shone in taller maid's eye. "Well, they say the way into a man's pants is through his stomach."   
Coffee spewed out onto the counter. "W-who says that?!" Picking up a towel, the blonde glared at Sarah. "You're terrible. And _who _says that?"   
"You know," the brunette murmured, "__them."   
  


((()))

  
"Well," Lina took another sip from her tea, "that leaves us with only a few options. Since the original Claire Bible, and the next best thing were both blasted apart by Gaav, the only thing on that front is incomplete manuscripts, and we __all know how pointless __that is."   
Smiling broadly, Xellos raised a finger, "Quite right Lina, our next best bet is any information Rezo might've left behind. Zelgadis has, no doubt, searched each of his properties, but there might be something there that only a monster would see, since Rezo _was _under the direct influence of Lord Ruby Eyes."   
Eyes wide, Gourry sat quietly between the two, trying to follow the conversation; unfortunately none of the names or places were familiar to him. His gaze snapped back to Lina as she spoke again.   
"Yeah, but that leaves me with only one question: why are you helping with this Xellos?" She folded her hands and looked over the table at him. "I know that you'd want to help me and Gourry with anything, but you need permission, don't you?"   
Taking a long draw from his tea, Xellos opened his eyes slightly. "To tell the truth Lina, my orders _do_ come from higher up." Setting his cup down, he took a breath before continuing. "I requested to be able to resolve the situation in any way I saw fit. That request was granted. Fortunately, the only Dark Lord who knows how close we've gotten over the past year . . . is my mistress."   
Tracing his fingers over the engraving on the table, the priest gave his friends the last thing they expected: the truth. "The Dark Lords are worried that Zelgadis will blame them for his current condition, since it was __Shrabranigdo and not Rezo who turned him into a chimera. They're afraid he'll go on a monster killing spree. Collectively, they asked me to resolve this _problem _as __quickly as possible."   
Surprised, the small sorceress asked, "Wouldn't that mean killing him? Isn't that the __quickest way?"   
Closing his hand into a fist, Xellos leaned onto the table, an oppressive feeling surrounding him. _Sadness?_ Shaking his head to clear the sensation away, he continued. "Normally, yes. However I had a talk with Mistress Zelas before I left on the mission and we came up with a slightly different set of orders. We agreed that if the monster race was responsible for the death of Zelgadis Greywords, we would still suffer a rampage, but one that was far more dangerous and deadly than Zelgadis could perpetrate."   
"What do you mean, Xellos?" Gourry asked, sapphire eyes blinking innocently.   
Leaning back in his seat, Xellos smiled darkly, "In short, the monster race is frightened of _Lina Inverse_."   
A loud choking noise broke the serious atmosphere of the room, laughing uproariously, Lina replied, "Oh __come on Xellos, you've told us a lot of jokes over the last year, but this one is just _ridiculous_!"   
Raising a hand, Gourry broke in, "Actually Lina, it makes a lot of sense. From what Xellos told us afterwards, we know that, as far as the monster race can tell, __you killed Gaav __and Phibrizo, now, strategically speaking, that means, since both of them were obviously stronger than the other remaining Dark Lords, that you're the most powerful being on the face of the . . ." he faltered when his two friends stared at him in complete shock. "What?"   
"Xellos," the nearly invincible sorceress whimpered, "I'm scared . . ."   
Just as quiet the demon priest replied, "Me too, Lina . . ."   
Slowly, they both began to edge away.   
  


((()))

  
"Is this coffee better, Mr. Zelgadis?" The princess asked as the chimera sipped cautiously from the mug.   
Nodding, he replied curtly, "Much." Taking another gulp, he set the mug down on the table between their chairs. "Amelia . . . why are you here?"   
The tea cup that the shrine maiden was about to drink from nearly slipped out of her grasp at the blunt question. Laughing nervously, the tiny girl stuttered out a reply, "W-well, Mr. Zelgadis, e-everyone asks themselves that question from time to time . . . right?" Setting down the rattling tea cup, she avoided his annoyed expression. "People ask a lot of questions like that. Who am I? Why am I here? What is my purpose? Who do I lis-"   
The loud sound of Zelgadis' mug slamming into the table snapped her from the babbling. A few seconds went by, where the only sound was the echoing rattle from the tea cup and saucer. Cautiously lifting her eyes, the young princess withered under his gaze. "Sorry."   
Sighing, the chimera leaned back in his chair and folded his hands. "__Why are you _here_?" His voice, dour normally, was ice to Amelia's ears.   
"I volunteered to . . . be your guard." She whispered.   
"_Why_?" The word was like a knife, sharp and cutting. __Why is he doing this? Is he just trying to push me away? Clearing her throat to buy herself some time, Amelia considered her next words carefully. "Well . . . you're my friend, and I'm the most qualified." Her cheerfulness sounded forced, even to her own ears.   
"Right." His biting reply leapt onto the end of her sentence. "I __know that you're the most likely to last long enough against me to be able to call the others, and that you haven't seen me in a year, so you have the ability to compare what you saw then," he raised his right hand out to one side, "to what you see now." Raising the other, he let them hang in the air. "You'll notice my behavioral changes more than anyone else."   
Clenching his hands, he lowered them to lay on the armrests. "__However . . . you and I know that there's another reason __why you're doing this." Inwardly he cringed at what he knew he had to do to protect her from him. No one__ deserves to have to watch me change into a demon. If I make her, and everyone else, hate__ me, they won't have to be around when it happens.   
"W-what do you mean Mr. Zelgadis?" Pulling her legs into the chair, the tiny girl tittered nervously, hoping that he wasn't going to bring up what she was thinking he was going to.   
Steeling himself, Zelgadis forced his eyes to harden. _I never wanted to be a monster, but . . . here I am. There aren't very many things more monstrous than hurting someone who only wants to help you. _   
Leaning forward, the blue skinned man whispered to her. "Your, how do I put it . . . __feelings about me. That's why you really wanted to _baby-sit_ me, isn't it? So that you'd have an excuse to __follow me everywhere I went. The same as any flea-bitten mongrel would follow a free hand out."   
The princess sat there, stunned and shaken to her core. _H-he . . . doesn't . . . _   
Clenching the armrests tightly, Zelgadis kept himself from taking the cruel words back. __I truly am a monster.   
_He,___ doesn't . . . love me__. The words broke over her, tearing and ripping at her mind. Dimly, she felt her muscles tighten, almost as if they weren't a part of her at all. _He doesn't even _like_ me._ Now, as if that thought had returned her, she could feel everything again. Her cramping muscles, an aching jaw, and a flood of tears. The sensations of her entire body being wracked by pain flooded her. Shakily, she stood, not really understanding what she was doing, the slip of a girl turned and lurched for the door.   
Behind her, still sitting, Zelgadis watched her actions as calmly as he could. He'd expected, almost _hoped _for, ranting, babbling, professions of undying love, _But not this, not this . . . retreating, this flight from me. _   
Watching from his place in the chair, the chimera gazed at her fleeing back, his mouth twisted into a bitter smile as a thought struck him__. She's probably the only girl alive who would've wanted__ to be with a freak like me. The slamming door caused a gruff snort to escape from his lips. __Who knows, if she hadn't been royalty, I might've given it a chance. But it never would've worked in any case. Sighing he let his eyes close under their great weight. "No one could love me, no matter my form. I'm not just a monster on the outside anymore."   
Zelgadis felt the weariness of the past few weeks begin to catch up with him. __Maybe I should sleep before I lea-   
"ZELGADIS GREYWORDS," Lina's harsh voice sounded through the door, accompanied by loud banging, "YOUR ASS IS GRASS!!"   
  


((()))

  
Outside in the long hallway, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, Defender of Justice and Righter of Wrongs, stood sobbing into the shoulder of Beast Master Xellos. Cautiously, the demon reached a hand around to pat her gently. "There, there . . ." he said haltingly. "I'm sure it was just Zelgadis trying to push you away . . ."   
The shock at being the one she'd run to was starting to fade. __I am_ the one she's spoken to the most since the battle with Dabradigdo._ Glancing down at the tiny girl, his eyes opened into narrow slits. _I owe her a great deal . . . the pieces of the puzzle started to fall together with her help . . . _   
"Zel, what the _HELL _is wrong with you?!" Slamming her fist into the door again, Lina Inverse railed at the chimera turned jackass. "Huh?" She yelled sarcastically, "I can't hear you in there __Zel! Why don't you come out in the __open so we can _all_ hear you?!"   
Clutching tighter to the demon's cloak, Amelia's cries grew louder with each reminder, from Lina, of what had happened. In a tortured voice, the girl wept, "H-he told me I w-was, I was a . . . a m-m-__mongrel . . ."   
Dimly, Xellos felt his hand tighten as he struggled to suppress his sudden, angry urge. __I can't believe he did that . . . but he just wants to protect_ his friends . . . he's trying to- _   
"That tears it _stone-boy_!" The petite red head growled as she grasped the door handle, arms straining. "Yer comin' outta that room in a box!" Jumping back from the obstacle between her and her target, she pulled a hand back, red light growing in her palm, "__DAMU BRAS!"   
The blast expanded outwards, throwing smoke and debris down the hallway. As the dust cleared, the dark haired girl pulled herself away from the comforting presence of the demon. __No matter what, I'm not going to let him see me crying.   
Xellos let the girl pull back without a word. _She's afraid . . . and . . . I think . . . _ He lowered his gaze, hiding his confused expression, _I think, I'm _sad_ for her._   
Out of the cloud of smoke came a hurled mass of blue stone, followed quickly by the shrill voice of the Bandit Killer. "Come on _Zelly_ . . . there's someone you should _talk _to." Zelgadis' flight was cut short by a bronze sculpture of Crown Prince Philionel's head on the opposite wall.   
Disentangling himself from the relief, the young chimera dropped to the floor. "Lina!" he growled. "What the _hell _is your problem?!" Staggering to his feet, he lowered his head into his hand. "You don't have _any _right to judge _my _behavior." He shouted, keeping his hand up to hide his face. __If this doesn't make them dump me, nothing will.   
When he heard Zelgadis' words, Xellos decided that it was time for him to step into this fight. A blur of motion and he was next to his sorceress friend, whispering into her ear. "Don't let him succeed in driving you away. He has every intention of making enemies of everyone if he thinks it would save lives."   
Keeping her glare fixed on the traitorous chimera, Lina growled back at the priest, "Yeah, but there's a big difference between driving me away and what he _said_ to __Amelia." Out of the corner of his eye, Xellos saw his friend's hands clench tightly.   
Softly a door opened from the nearby stairwell, revealing a staggering Gourry, laden with various vials, bottles, plants, and books. A quick glance around the room told the swordsman that nothing was out of the ordinary, so he lurched his way over to Lina's side, yelling to let her know that he'd returned. "Hey, Lina!" He called as he shifted his left leg to better balance a book and beaker that was resting there. "I got all the stuff you wanted! Are we going to do the "wall ritual" now?"   
Twitching at the phrase "wall ritual", Lina Inverse, slowly turned to face her idiot protector. "__Wall ritual?" A vein appeared in her forehead as her stress level approached critical mass. Forcing a slow, albeit ragged, breath through her system, Lina corrected the moron. "_Sealing _ritual, Gourry. We're doing a __sealing ritual . . ."   
"Ohhhhhhh . . ." The blonde closed his eyes, then opened them, while looking upwards. "Sorry, a _ceiling _ritual. But Lina," he asked seriously, "there's a major flaw in this plan of yours."   
Surprised, the redhead smiled, the deceitful chimera momentarily forgotten. __Has he figured out that we can't do a permanent sealing, only a temporary measure? Clapping her hands together she called back to him. "You're right Gourry, but there's nothing we can do about it right now. We just have to do our best."   
Conviction flooded the strong features of the swordsman. "Don't worry Lina, we'll get through it. Even if all the blood __does rush to our heads, I know we'll succeed."   
Smile falling the sorceress glanced over at Xellos. __What's he grinning about? Turning her eyes back to Gourry she narrowed her eyes, a curious look on her face. "Rushing blood?"   
Setting down his burden, the swordsman smiled broadly at his tiny friend. "Yeah from sitting upside down on the ceiling." He pointed up for emphasis, __Boy, he thought, __Lina just doesn't get it sometimes . . .   
A number of long seconds went by as the redhead's mind worked to unravel exactly _what _was going on. "The . . . ceiling?"   
"Yeah, for the ritual!" Gourry twisted to crack his back, relieving the pain he felt.   
" . . ."   
"Lina, what's wrong?" Jogging up to her, he placed his hand on her head. "Hmmm . . . you don't feel warm. You don't feel sick, do?"   
Softly, the dark priest teleported back to the princess. "Amelia," he whispered quietly, "when the blast happens, be sure to stay behind me."   
"_Blast_?!" the tiny shrine maiden whispered back.   
Leaping up to grab the blonde's neck, Lina howled at the top of her lungs, "_Sealing _not ceiling, you _MORON_!!"   
Gasping for breath, the swordsman managed to squeak out, "B-but _that's what I said_!"   
The hallway fell deathly quiet as the small redhead stopped all motion. Breathing a sigh of relief, Gourry raised his eyes to the ceiling. "Maybe if we try levitating, that might work . . . what do you think Lina?"   
Standing on his chest, the young girl remained shock still, staring into his eyes.   
"Lina?" Gourry asked as he waved a hand in front of her face.   
Silence was the only thing that emerged from her mouth.   
"Hmmmm . . . you know . . . I have this strange feeling of deja-"   
"_FIREBALL_!!"   
Stepping out of the smoke cloud, Lina Inverse dusted her hands off. "Ahhh . . ." she sighed happily, "I feel _sooo _much better now!" Jogging happily over to Zelgadis, she gleefully reached down and began to drag him, slowly, by his collar. "Here ya go, Xel. One annoying egomaniac with a dash of sadism, ready for torture!"   
Chuckling, Xellos held up his hand to stop her, "Thanks, but no thank you Lina, that's not really my 'thing' anymore." Sliding his arm around the tiny princess, the purple haired man propelled her forward. "But here's someone who'd _love _the opportunity, right, Amelia?"   
"_Huh_?" the princess, still recovering from her emotional ordeal, stared wide eyed at the priest. "__Torture?! Mr. Xellos, why in Cepheid's name would I want to __torture anyone?!"   
Waggling a finger at her, Xellos split his mouth into a grin and, ignoring the growing expression of hatred on Zelgadis' face, and whispered loudly to Amelia. "Why, Princess, wouldn't you just _love _to spend some time alone with _'Mr. Zelgadis'_? _Especially_ when it involves whips, chains and leather . . ."   
  
_**


	4. Whips, leather and chains, ohhhh my

**Chapter 4: Whips, leather and chains, _ohhhh__ my . . ._**

  
  
Amelia: "Amelia here! Last time on Slayers: Duality, we decided that we had to take action to help our dear friend and long-time comrade."   
  
Xellos: "Oh, is _that the only way you think of Zelgadis?"   
  
Amelia: "Mr. Xellos, I _really_ don't think we should discuss that right now . . . "   
  
Xellos: "Oh, but what better time _could _there be? Oh look here everybody!" (Pulls out small pink book) Amelia's diary, let's have a look . . . "   
  
Amelia: "HEY! You promised never to show anyone that!"   
  
Xellos: "No I promised I wouldn't show "_Mr. Zelgadis"_! Nobody out there is stone-boy. (flips to random page) Doesn't matter which page I read from, they're _all _about Zelga-"   
  
Amelia: "Mr. Xellos?"   
  
(Pause)   
  
Xellos: "Yes, Amelia?"   
  
Amelia: "I've been practicing the Ra-Tilt, it's much more powerful now. Wanna see?"   
  
Xellos: (Hands Amelia pink book)   
  
Amelia: (Smiling) I knew you'd see reason.   
  


((()))

  
"Alright Zel, you're clear on how this'll work, right?" Lina knelt down and adjusted the chain restraining his bare leg. "I'm not sure how long it'll take, but you should probably be tied down during it." Standing, she dusted her hands and looked down with pride at the collection of chains, bolts and straps that secured the superhumanly strong chimera to the large chair.   
"Yeah, I know what will happen, Lina." In a low voice the young man flexed his naked arm, testing the leather bond that held him. "I'm not really looking forward to the pain, though," he gripped through gritted teeth. Growling, he glared up at the smiling redhead. "Lina, are you _certain_ that this is necessary? This is _not _my idea of fun."   
Smiling wickedly, the sorceress poked him in the chest with her finger. "Not really, it's more along the line of payback." With a cackle she jumped back, revealing a timid Amelia. "Come on, Amelia, you need to take your seat of honor."   
Whispering fiercely, the tiny shrine maiden objected, yet again to the plan. "Miss Lina, this is really embarrassing!" She gestured at her nearly total lack of clothes. "I know Mr. Xellos said that it would help, but . . . " Nervously she folded her arms over her exposed bra.   
A loud crack sounded when Lina slapped her friend's back. "Come _on _Amelia!" She grinned evilly, "It's for Justice, _right_?" Continuing over her nervous friend's reply, the young sorceress tried to reassure her, "All you have to do is sit in Zel's lap while Xellos and I get the sealing spell working right."   
Gourry walked into the room with an armload of scrolls and small pieces of jewelry. "Here's all the stuff you said we might need Lina, but I'm still not sure what's going on." Setting the items down he stretched and waved to the small princess. "Hi Amelia!" eyes narrowing, he continued in a thoughtful tone, "You know . . . you're a lot bi-"   
"Hello everyone!" The demon intoned cheerfully as he teleported into the room. "I decided to do some final research with my mistress before beginning." Smiling at the sight of Amelia hiding behind her friend he continued. "As I thought, no one has ever tried a sealing with these conditions."   
Broken from his previous train of thought from the sound of a semi-familiar word, Gourry raised his hand, "Why is this ceiling different than the others?"   
_I hope we're thinking about the same thing this time . . . _ Setting down his staff and folding his hands, the demon continued. "Well, Gourry, it's like this. Normally, when you seal a demon that's trying to possess someone, you can seal the demon's essence without any difficulties. However, in this case," he said pointing at the bound and mostly naked chimera, "the demon is a part of Zelgadis' body, physically connected to him, not an invader . . . so this means that the _normal _way of sealing won't work. Meaning that we need to improvise a slightly different way."   
"How's that? How is the ceiling we're going to be making going to be different from others?" Frowning, Gourry worked to make sense of the bizarre situation. _Why do we need a _ceiling_ built in the first place . . . hmmmm . . . _   
_This is starting to take a turn for the truly _weird_ . . . _ Shrugging, Xellos continued his explanation, "Well, since I'm the only demon here, and a high ranking one at that, I have the best chance at ordering the demon around, or intimidating him, whichever seems to work better, so I must cast the spell."   
Motioning towards Lina, he continued, "Lina must be my 'focus' for the spell. Normally I could simply cast it on Zelgadis directly, but since I need to take extra care in _how _I summon the magic, I can't be bothered with actually directing it." Lowering his hand, he raised his legs to sit down in mid-air. "So Lina will be in charge of actually channeling the energy that I summon, directing it so that I can concentrate on gathering a proper mixture of the energy. Are you following me so far Gourry?"   
"Hmmmm . . . I think so." Rubbing his mouth, he worked on assimilating the information, _Ceilings need "mixtures"? I guess that makes sense . . . I didn't know Lina was a carpenter, though . . . _   
With no request to repeat his explanation heard, Xellos gestured towards Amelia. "Now, her part in all of this, is to actually guide the energy as it's sent into Zelgadis' body. Because Amelia has a better collection of sealing knowledge than Lina, she has the best chance of knowing_ which _parts of the spell to apply where, and why, also, because magical energy is conducted most easily by the hands and bare skin, she has to maintain a large amount of bodily contact to give us the best _possible_ chance of success."   
Nodding slowly, the swordsman finally gave a indication of whether he truly understood what Xellos had been explaining. "So . . . we're going to lock the demon away in the rafters above the ceiling . . . just like my crazy uncle Zeb . . . "   
"Gourry, you _numbskull_!" In a flash the tiny sorceress was upon him. "Do you _ever _remember __anything?!" Grabbing his shirt, she shook him back and forth, "Huh?! Do _you_? Do you even remember _me_? Do you?! _Say my name_!"   
Sliding over, the priest grabbed Lina by the collar and pulled her off of her valiant protector, "Not now Lina, you can have __fun with Gourry _later_." Setting her down on the middle of a large chalk drawing, he smiled and tapped her nose. "You two are so __cute when you flirt. But," he paused, waggling the same finger at her, "we need to get down to business."   
Chuckling at her now cherry red face, Xellos stepped over to his own chalk circle. "Amelia, if you would please?" He asked as he floated a small, smooth gray piece of stone over to his hand.   
Haltingly, the tiny indigo haired girl staggered over to the bound chimera. In a almost silent voice, she whispered to him. "I know you don't w-want me to touch you but . . . " Pulling her arms even tighter around her, she looked away from his eyes. "But, it's in your own interests . . . and I . . . " Sniffing she forced herself to meet his gaze. "I-I won't read into it."   
For several long moments, the blue skinned man stared back at her, expression unmoving. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity he uttered a single word. "Fine."   
Slowly, the nearly naked princess climbed onto the chair. Sidling up next to him, she suppressed the urge to sigh, _I always wanted to be this close to him, but . . . _ With a quiet whimper the girl wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his bare chest. _He- he's so _warm_ . . . Incredibly _uncomfortable_ . . . but warm._ Adjusting her legs so that she wouldn't fall, Amelia began to prepare her mind to channel the arcane energy.   
A wave of sudden sadness hit Xellos, almost forcing him to break the concentration, for fear of it overwhelming him, distracted as he was by the spell, it took him a few moments to recognize the source. _Amelia?_ Sparing a quick glance in her direction he saw the small princess had squeezed her eyes shut. _She's remembering . . . how he left and didn't tell her._ Lowering his eyes again, he tried to shut out the memories.   
Failing to stop the tears from falling, Amelia settled for hiding her face. _I chased him away . . . I _annoyed_ him into leaving . . . _I_ threw away what would've been my only chance to find someone who would've _understood_ me._ A slight warmth passed over her as the energy from Miss Lina began to flow into her. _He followed through with his promise to come back with me . . . it was _me _that made him leave . . . _   
Forcing herself to concentrate on the energy, she picked at the pieces of magic, finding the ones she wanted, making them flow with the others. Gently, she brushed Zelgadis' body with the with woven strands, trying to find the source of his torture. _Is this it? Or this?_ The feelings and sensations she received from his aura were alien, growing more so, the deeper she delved. In her mind's eye, she saw the bright energy that marked the sealing spell, both surrounding and infusing her.   
There_, that's where the demon is hiding . . . _ She could __feel it. A dark . . . pocket, a wound of filth. _This demon is _not_ like Mr. Xellos . . . he feels nothing like him . . . _ Cautiously, she drew the energy down into the area that was infected by the invader. _There, that's what we need in order to draw this . . . _thing__ out of Zelgadis.   
Feeling his body shudder uncontrollably, Zelgadis tried to push away the magic that was encircling him. _They weren't kidding about the pain._ Then, for Zelgadis, everything went black.   
"Hello everyone," the odd double voice pronounced loudly, "what a nice little party it looks like we have, we'll have to- YOU!" The voice froze in shock as Zelgadis' gaze fell onto the priest. "Xellos! What in Ruby Eye's name are you doing here?"   
"We-ell," the demon priest intoned cheerfully, "I expected a member of the monster race, but I _never_ expected _this_ . . . "   
Eyes wide, Lina Inverse swung her head back and forth, "Xellos, you _know _him?!"   
Nodding gravely, the priest spoke in a dark tone, "Yes, I know him _very _well."   
The double voice gave a sharp laugh, "You should . . . everyone in the monster race knows who I am . . . "   
Nearly backing out of the chalk circle, Lina spun away from their enemy, "Xellos! _Who is he_?! A secret Dark Lord? A fragment of Shabranigdo? _Who_?!"   
Eyes opening to thin slits, the priest glanced over at his friend, before settling his gaze on the intruder. "He . . . " the violet haired demon intoned darkly, "is the most __aggravating and _moronic _demon _ever _to exist, __anywhere . . . throughout _all time_."   
"Hey! _Moronic_?!" The double voice shrieked, "How dare you, peon?! I am the rightful heir to Shabranigdo's throne, I control the fate of the monster race!"   
Ignoring the ranting, Xellos continued his explanation for Lina's sake. "Shabranigdo tried to create every monster to fill _some _sort of position. However, there was _one _monster who's only purpose seemed to be annoying everyone and everything around him; he seemed to be the _grit_ in the system. When he disappeared about five years ago, there was a week of celebration declared." Smiling brightly, he continued to ignore the parasite that was still babbling at him. "It was, perhaps, the first time demons were able to show unbridled joy with each other."   
"So . . . " the tiny redhead began slowly. "No _wonder _Rezo was able to get so much help from the monster race. Not only did he have The Dark Lord inside him, he got rid of the most annoying monster ever . . . "   
"_Hey_!" The voice squeaked, "You can't just say things like that to me! I'm a _ fragment of Shabranigdo_!"   
Still slightly wary, Lina looked over at her friend for reassurance.   
"Oh, come now, Lina, if he was a fragment of Shabranigdo, I'd be _bowing_ right now."   
"_Bow before me, Lesser Demon_!" The deafening response shook the walls of the palace room.   
"Whatever," the violet haired priest replied, waving his hand in the weaker demon's direction "I can't be bothered to remember your name right now, but you're ordered to shut the hell up and stay sealed in Zelgadis' body." Waving his hand nonchalantly, he turned his back on the possessed chimera.   
The tiny sorceress stared at the princess' motionless body. _I hope Amelia and Zel are doing alright in the astral link._ Eyes narrowing she gritted her teeth, _He better not call her any names in there, or I'll sooo kick his ass!_ _


	5. Emptiness is more than a description, it...

**

Chapter 5: Emptiness is more than a description, it's a state of mind. 

**   
  
Gourry: "Lina, what does the title of the chapter mean?"   
  
Lina: "I have no idea."   
  
Gourry: "Xellos, do you know?"   
  
Xellos: "Well, it's tough to say without more research, but I think I know."   
  
Lina: "Well, what is it?"   
  
Xellos: "Based on what I know, it's either a statement about Gourry, or the author is in a semi-philosophical mood but isn't smart enough to-"   
  
Gourry: "Uh, Xellos, should you really be insulting the author?"   
  
_ZAP! _   
  
Xellos: -cough- "No."   
  


((())) 

  
"This is kinda weird, Mr. Zelgadis." The tiny girl hung in open space, neither suspended, nor supported. "I know that this is supposed to be the physical manifestation of your psyche, but . . . " Letting her voice trail off, Amelia stared all around her.   
"I know," the gruff chimera responded, "it's more than a little _empty_ in here." Sighing, he let out a snort. "And here I thought Gourry was the most hollow-headed of us." Shrugging, he let the subject drop.   
Silence hung in the air for a number seconds. Trying to fill the nothingness around them, the princess murmured, "Mr. Zelgadis, there's something I've been wondering about."   
"Yes?" He raised his eyes to look at her, _She__ had better not be asking about why I left . . .   
Fidgeting under his gaze, she managed to squeak out, "How did Mr. Gourry get the Sword of Light back? He gave it to Serrius."   
Sighing, Zelgadis closed his eyes and said quietly, "He got it in the mail."   
"Huh?"   
A smirk sprung to his lips. "Gourry got a letter and a package from Serrius. Xellos delivered it. The letter basically said, 'didn't really need this, seemed an appropriate gift for your seventeenth birthday.' The package contained the Sword of Light." After those words, he chimera fell silent again.   
_This silence is even _worse__ than the one before . . . The quiet was only made worse by the lack of an environment. Nearly a minute went by before Amelia spoke again. "I'm sorry." Silently she waited for his reply.   
"For what?" His voice seemed to echo, even though there was nothing for it reflect from.   
Pausing, as she really had no idea what she was going to say, Amelia took a long breath and whispered what she had been longing to tell him for more than ten months. "I'm sorry I pushed you away by acting so . . . so annoying . . . "   
Zelgadis' eyes flicked open, I __didn't tell her why I left . . . of course she would assume that. Crossing his arms, he closed his eyes again, "Amelia," he began in his gruffest tone, "your exuberance __was trying at times, but that was __not the only reason I left. You are very strong person **. . .** I admire your courage, your skill __and your ability to stand up for what you believe in."   
Blinking, the princess drew a sharp breath, __H-he admires__ me? But . . . but he's so much more capable_ tha-_   
"_However_, your being constantly _near _me was more than a little grating." Opening his eyes, he looked around the emptiness, an echo of it forming within himself. __Maybe this is why our surroundings are so . . . lacking . . . "Anyways," he continued. "I was growing tired of cooling my heels. I felt like a freak in the city, because I _am _a freak. I was aggravated by the constant stares of __everyone in the __whole damn city."   
Another sharp breath and another piece of the puzzle fell into place. __He thinks I'm apologizing for being bouncy and energetic . . . not because I crowded and pushed him. A slight frown crossed her face. __But at least I know why__ he left. Not because I was bubbly . . . but because I never let him be alone.   
Then, for both Amelia and Zelgadis, the darkness turned white.   
  


((())) 

  
"Hey, Amelia . . . you awake?" Lina's soft voice drifted into the shrine maiden's ear. Eyes opening, the princess saw a blurry vision of red hair. "Miss Lina?" Blinking her large blue eyes, the image resolved into her friend's frowning face. "Did it work?"   
The sorceress smiled, "Yeah, you bet it did! And I think we picked up on a lead, too."   
Shifting slightly, the princess blushed as she remember where she was at the moment. "A lead?" Amelia tried to pull herself off of her friend, but found her legs were failing her.   
"Hey, don't try to move, you've been through a lot. It took more magic than we thought to pull this off." She smirked and straightened, "You just channeled enough magic for a couple of Dragon Slaves. Not surprising you feel tired."   
Relaxing back into her chimera perch, she smiled at her friend. "At least it worked." Yawning, she closed her eyes, fatigue pulling her back to slumber.   
"Excuse me." Zelgadis' low voice growled. "Could someone please untie me now?"   
Cackling Lina patted his leg solidly, "Come on Zelly, we _know _how much you want to stay."   
Sighing, the chimera tried to retain his temper. "Lina, I'm not in a mood for games right now. Please untie me."   
Purple flashed in front of his face. "Xellos**,**" the sorcerer spat, "What do _you _want?"   
"Now, now . . . " a gloved finger waggled in front of him teasingly. "You don't need to put such a falsity before your __best friends. We have __evidence that you're __very comfortable where you are." The priest's face split into a massive grin as he retracted the finger.   
Snorting, Zelgadis snapped derisively at the demon, "And what _kind _of evidence could __you, possibly have?"   
The sorcerer's eyes snapped over to the small sorceress as she began to snicker. __Thank Cepheid, Amelia isn't awake to experience this torture. Smiling broadly, the trickster clasped his hands behind his back as he began to rock back and forth.   
The redhead, bringing her escaping laughter under some semblance of control, raised her hand to cover her face. "Oh, Zelly-Zelly-Zelly . . . we've got . . . _hard _evidence."   
"Lina?"   
"Yeah?" The sorceress beamed.   
"I hate you both."   
  


((())) 

  
"Mr. Zelgadis . . . I'm _really_ _sorry_ I fell asleep on you." Twisting the last leather strap in her hands, the nearly naked princess hung her head. "I-it really wasn't my choice . . . I was just so . . . "   
"Tired." He finished for her. "I know. It was Lina's idea. She thought it would be proper punishment for my rudeness." Sighing, he stood from the chair and stretched his back.   
"Oh," the shrine maiden said softly. "I'm your punishment . . . "   
Growling quietly, the chimera didn't answer. __Damn you Lina, and damn me, too.   
The door swung open, revealing a elderly maid with a broom in one hand and a duster on her belt. Both the chimera and the princess froze at the sudden intruder. Several seconds passed and still, the old woman failed to notice either of them. Zelgadis lifted his hand and pointed towards the door. Nodding, the princess wrapped her arms around herself and tiptoed towards safety.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The old woman's screamed, halting them in their tracks. "Oh . . . princess, you start-" The crones voice broke off as she saw the other figure in the room. Her eyes widened, then narrowed into tiny slits.   
"No-no-no! This isn't what it seems!" cried Amelia as her companion turned to bang his head into the wall. "This was all part of a-"   
"Now, now dear," began the old woman, "I was young once, too. I know how it is." The ancient mouth twisted into a smile as she winked at the young girl.   
"But-but," the princess stuttered, trying desperately to bring her thoughts under control.   
"You know dear," the crone whispered, "I just cleaned the room next door, you should have plenty of _privacy_ there." Cackling, the woman bent slowly down to recover their clothing. "You'll need these . . . _eventually_." Leaning in close to her employer, the maid continued, "He's a _good catch _dear. He's got muscles, but not __too many, nice legs also." Her smile faltered a bit, "Just make sure he's not in it for the _money_, darling." She handed the princess the clothes with another wink.   
Amelia's eyes widened, "Mr. Zelgadis is __not in for the mon-" A sudden breath caught in her throat as she heard the words.   
Cackling, yet again, the maid patted her shoulder. "Zelgadis, eh? That's a good name dear. Wouldn't mind calling it out me-ownself." Her soft laughter changed to a roaring guffaw at the thought. "Oh, don't mind this old biddy, dear, I won't say a word." another pat on the shoulder and the old woman turned from them, back to her broom. "You hold on to this one, he'd make a good looking __crown-prince, he would!"   
With a quiet moan, the girl hugged the clothes to her chest. "Why me?"   
  


((())) 

  
Letting out a deep breath, Amelia put down a picture frame and sat on her bed. __What a horrible day . . . I don't think a single thing went right. Yawning, she looked out at the night sky through her bedroom windows.   
_It's not fair,_ she pulled her knees up to her chest. _Every time I get a chance to be close to Zelgadis, _something__ goes wrong. Sighing, she pulled a blanket around her, __At least it wasn't me . . . not directly me anyways. Quietly, she stared around her large quarters. __I never thought my room was . . . it just seems so . . . she trailed off as her eyes came to rest on the picture frame that she had set down. _Empty._   
"Xellos, I really need someone to talk to, could yo-"   
"I'm right here." The demon said softly from where he had appeared in a shadowed corner. The princess could see that he wore a small smile as he stepped into the light. "My, my princess, inviting men into your room so late at night . . . Isn't this improper for a young lady?"   
Giggling, Amelia, sat up straighter, "Mr. Xellos, you're not a man, you're my _friend_."   
Broadening his smile, the priest sat in mid-air, setting his staff against her table. "I'll take that in the light you intended."   
Reddening slightly, the girl giggled again. "Sorry, Mr. Xellos, I haven't been able to think straight today."   
Keeping the smile in place, he forced cheerfulness into his voice, "Well, that's more than understandable."   
The girl put a hand to her mouth and frowned, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I haven't even asked how you've been!"   
"No, that's quite alright." Waving her concern aside, he moved to a chair nearby. "I've been doing much better lately," he said calmly, "with a great deal of help from you. Thank you."   
She smiled at the demon, lowering her hands to her lap. "I needed help too. It was good to get a monster's point of view. Actually, Daddy helped a lot, also."   
"Philionel?" The priest raised an eyebrow, "You told him about what you discovered?"   
Nodding, she replied happily, "And he agrees with me, too!"   
"Hmmmm . . . " the violet haired demon raised a hand to his chin, "So, your father just categorically believed that there was one god higher than the others?"   
Pulling the blankets tighter around her, the girl nodded again, "He says that there's too much evidence to support the idea, and not any to contradict it . . . Daddy's always believed that everything has the capacity to choose between good and evil . . . that what we are is up to us."   
Noticing the slight chill in the room, the demon gestured over to the fireplace. A bright flash and the room was suddenly lit by a hovering flame nestled in the hearth. "Yes, you told me about how your father tried to reason with both Orcs __and 'evil' ghosts. How he seemed to believe that all things, regardless of nature,_chose _their path, . . . even your uncle." He paused, hoping the subject wouldn't upset her.   
Sighing, Amelia nodded slowly, "I don't know why I never really _thought _about what I'd seen. Miss Lina and Mr. Gourry being returned to us;the Ragna Blade being able to drain Galvera's shield**;** how Miss Lina's talismans were sealed . . . and the image we saw floating in the air when Valgaav was reborn."   
"Not to mention how the destructive force of the Dark Star weapons was altered when we introduced magic fusion into them." Lowering his head, he heard his own words again. "_The chaos force is changing from nothingness into creation . . . _look _now!"_ Raising his eyes back towards his friend he saw a match for his own considering expression on her face. "What do I call her now?"   
Jolting, the princess shifted her gaze back to him. "I don't know . . . 'Lord of Nightmares' doesn't really fit her . . . maybe . . . just a higher god?" She shrugged her shoulders and a small smile flickered over her face.   
"God . . . even that seems . . . small." His own mouth grew into another grin. "Her other name among the monsters,'Mother of All Things', sounds right, doesn't it?"   
A grin started on her face too. "I like that . . . "   
"You just like the idea of a greater god being a woman." The demon chuckled.   
For a moment, she giggled along with the Beast-master. "You've changed a lot, Mr. Xellos. It makes me happy that you did."   
Silence hung in the air as Xellos weighed her words. "Yes," he began, "I believe I have. And I believe that I . . . __like the change." Her caring eyes pinning him, he coughed and said quickly, "What about you Amelia? How have _you _been?"   
Dropping her eyes, the girl's smile slowly fell. "I'm worried . . . and scared." Her hands clenched the blanket tightly.   
_Her fear . . . it's so powerful . . . and . . . I don't . . . _like__ it. "About Zelgadis," he said softly. __I still gain energy from it, but . . . I don't like__ her being afraid . . . Surprise flew along the corner of his mind. __What am I surprised about . . .   
A jerky nod brought his attention back to her. "I haven't seen him in __so long."   
Nodding again, he forced himself to push aside his thoughts. "Almost one year, yes?"   
Listlessly, she stared at the far wall, "Three hundred and twenty-one days."   
A drop of sweat appeared on Xellos' forehead. "Ah . . . you've been keeping track, I see."   
The small girl let out a deep sigh, "Why . . . " The priest noticed a single tear roll down her cheek. "Why won't he let me help him?"   
Drawing a deep breath, the demon priest leaned forward and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "He's afraid that you'll be hurt by helping him."   
"_WHY_?!" The shrill cry shattered the quiet of the room. "I've risked my life to save the __world, why does he think he's __any different?" Tears ran freely down her face, drenching her blanket.   
  
_


	6. Why did I start writing this thing again...

  
**

Chapter 6: Why did I start writing this thing again?

**   
Author's Note: Well, it's been a few months since I actually updated this thing, but, here's a new chapter. I'd like to take this chance to thank the people who were kind enough to leave reviews. I know that the "cannon" couples (as they're constantly argued) are sometimes perceived to be inaccurate. Mostly because people hate Amelia. I think it's because they're jealous. Trust me, from someone who used to be as depressed and angry as Zelgadis, Amelia is not annoying at all. Ask Ukchana, she vehemently denies that she's like Amelia, but I see a lot of Amelia's good qualities in her. Actually, she used to be a big supporter of the Lina/Zelgadis coupling. But thanks to my incessant nagging and semi-logical arguments, she sides with the Zel/Amelia people and not just because of the "well they're a cannon couple so they go together" idea.  
  


((()))

  
Sylphiel: Oh my.   
  
Kasumi: Oh my.   
  
Xellos: You're both scaring me.   
  
Sylphiel and Kasumi: I'm terribly sorry. Would you like some tea?   
  
Xellos: Oh . . . my . . . _God_ . . .   
  
Sylphiel: Oh, you found religion, that's wonderful Mr. Xellos.   
  
Kasumi: Faith is _so important in these troubled times.   
  
Sylphiel: You are so __right. Oh my, Miss Kasumi, you have such a darling bow in your hair.   
  
Kasumi: Thank you, your outfit is absolutely marvelous.   
  
Xellos: Can't . . . take . . . it . . . need . . . _pain_ . . . __evil . . . need . . . __escape!   
  
Sylphiel and Kasumi: Oh my . . . Mr. Xellos, what's wrong?   
  
Xellos: (Shaking uncontrollably on the ground.)   
  


((()))

  
_Deepwinter___ 3rd, 981 NC  
  
_I find myself drawn to this book more and more. Every entry I pen seems to open more doors for my long imprisoned thoughts. I visited Lina and Gourry today, this time with my beliefs more sure than they were before. Lina has grown a great deal from her experiences . . . she was the first to know the true nature of The Lord of Nightmares, not only because of touching the Claire Bible, but also, I'm sure, from having The Lady enjoin with her. Still as energetic as ever, as evidenced by her treatment of poor Gourry, she nevertheless has an occasional glint of maturity in her eyes._   
_I wonder . . . I see that in Amelia's eyes too . . . is it in my own as well?_   
  
Silent, except for the rustle of the paper, the dark figure turned to a blank page. Then, dipping a pen into the nearby inkpot, gloved hands began to etch a new entry.   
  
_Newleaf 7th, 982 NC_   
  
_Many changes have been brought among my friends . . . and among myself. For the first time in my life I can say that I do have friends. I wonder what Mother would think? Agree with me, no doubt. Though she has done nothing overt, I can tell that she approves of my association with these people. Lina, who has given me knowledge, first hand, of what The Lady is. And Amelia, who worked with me to understand that knowledge. _   
_It's almost enough to make me laugh. The now Crown Princess of Seyruun associating with one such as me . . . I suppose Phil's influence allowed it. Strange that one who can be so foolish understood what neither the Gods nor the Monsters understand. _   
_I feel a great pain for Amelia. Her sixteenth birthday has come and passed. Soon she will have to choose who will be the Crown Prince at her side. I know who she wants, but I have doubts if he will accept her . . . or anyone. _   
_I wonder . . . should I attempt to speak with him again? Probably not. The last time I tried, I ended up on the wrong side of a Ra-Tilt. Of course, with Lina and the others around, he'll be much less likely to react so. Though, I doubt I could accomplish anything:he's dead set on maintaining a solitary lifestyle._   
_Ironically, the people of Seyruun would welcome him greatly. They already see both Philionel and Amelia as heroes, adding another to the family would only raise their already feverish support. Lord Ruby Eyes, Great Beast Zanafar, Gaav, Valgaav and Lord Dark Star. I don't think many possible suitors could compete with that list of battles._   
  
A flash of a smile glinted in the dim light, as the long-haired figure lifted the pen from the pages and placed it next to the inkpot. With care, he snapped the clasp shut again and placed the now secure book into its place in his leather satchel.   
  


((()))

  
Lina Inverse opened her mouth wide in an unrestrained yawn. Shutting her eyes against the harsh glare of the morning sun she cursed inwardly at the stupid placement of the largest window in the room.   
Half crawling with the tangled blankets around her legs, the powerful sorceress groped blindly for the drawstring on the satin curtains. Unable to use the flailing arm for balance, the bleary eyed girl fell forward connecting with the edge of the beautifully ornate table that had been placed there for her dining pleasure.   
Shrieking, the redhead ripped the blanket from her legs and hurled it back to the bed. With a low grumble she stalked over to the wash pan, "What a way to start the day . . . " Splashing water onto her face, the girl shivered at its chill. By the time she was drying, she was awake enough to take extra care around the beautifully ornate red mark that was starting to swell on her forehead.   
"Ohhh . . . " she moaned, "I can't go out like _this_." Setting the towel down, the girl touched her forehead gingerly and whispered, "_Recovery_." Smiling at the result, Lina set about getting downstairs as fast as possible, _Gourry better not eat everything . . . _   
Throwing on her clothes, she dashed down the high-ceilinged hallway to the conference room they'd talked in last night. _Amelia said that this would be the place . . . _ Throwing open the doors, the sorceress was greeted with the awesome sight of food, piled taller than she'd ever seen.   
_Oh, _wow_!_ The girl's eyes traced upwards, taking in every glorious detail. _There might actually be _enough food_!_ Brushing at the forming tears, Lina dove into the wonderful free-for-all that awaited her.   
"Hi, Miss Lina!" The princess stood, momentarily ignoring the most important meal of the day. "Did you sleep well, la- Wah!" Amelia jumped back from the redheaded projectile before it collided with deadly effect.   
"DAMMIT GOURRY! Save some of that for _me_!" A clang of metal rose from behind the stacked piles of plates. Settling back into her chair, the shrine maiden sighed and turned back to the more refined guests.   
"HEY! You _KNOW_ how much I like ham! What's yer problem?!"   
Sweat-dropping at the crash behind her, Amelia forced herself not to turn around, instead focusing on the far more congenial forms of the smiling demon and the scowling chimera. "So, Mr. Zelgadis, are you enjoying your coffee?"   
The blue skinned man set the cup back onto the saucer gently, "I'd be enjoying it more, if it weren't so __filthy in here." His eyes flicked to his left, where Xellos' smile was faltering.   
"Mr. Zelgadis!" The princess' eyes open wide as she slammed her hands on the table. "Mr. Xellos has very graciously offered to help you find his cure and he's even said straight out that he doesn't have any ulterior motiv-"   
"I can't believe that you trust _slime _like that, Amelia." The chimera stood, throwing his cloak back. "He's nothing but a liar and a chea-"   
"Hey! _Lina_!" Gourry's voice floated over the insurmountable heap of food. "Come _on_! I want some too!"  
Clenching his hands, Zelgadis turned in the direction of the carnage on the other side of the table and barked out, "Can't you two __ever eat like __normal people?!"   
For a number of seconds, silence was the only reply, then the soft voice of the blonde swordsman drifted over to them. "Probably not . . . "   
"Yeah . . . " came the sorceress' considering voice, "I mean, I'm a powerful sorceress and I still can't do something _that _immense . . . "   
Growling , Zelgadis sat heavily back down in his chair. "I should've known that no matter __where I go, I'll never find __any peace."   
Hiding his face with his tea cup, the demon remarked, "Maybe if you had that broadsword surgically removed . . . "   
Throwing the chair back, the chimera reached for the priest's neck with outstretched arms. "Why you _arrogant- "_   
Phasing, Xellos reappeared directly above Zelgadis, still holding his tea cup. "My, my . . . and here I thought better of you than the common cur-"   
"Mr. Xellos! Mr. Zelgadis!" The princess' shrill cry broke their cold stares away from each other. "Both of you stop this, right now! You're both guests in __my house!"   
"Hey, Gourry, you should try the scrambled eggs, they're __great!"   
The warrior's reply sounded half a heartbeat later. "Yeah, they are! Here, try the sausages!"   
Taking a deep breath, Amelia looked both men in the eyes. "Mr. Zelgadis, I __know that Mr. Xellos has treated you __very badly, but he's given his word, and I believe him." Her gaze softened as the handsome chimera retreated into his coffee.   
"Mr. Xellos." She said coldly as she noticed the sly smile forming on the demon's face. "You _know _that Mr. Zelgadis has had trouble controlling his anger because of what that demon is doing to him." __Wow, she thought, __this isn't so different from dealing with all those whiny nobles . . .   
The smile dropped into a considering frown. Softly, the purple haired priest spoke as he floated back to his chair, "You're right, Amelia. I'm sorry, Zelgadis."   
_He actually sounds sincere!_ Amelia thought. She let out a breath when she heard the chimera mumbled something that at least __sounded apologetic.   
"Good," she said calmly. "We've got bigger things to worry about now anyways . . . Mr. Xellos, what did you and Miss Lina decide last night?"   
Pausing with a quick glance to his right, the demon told the plan again. "We decided that going to Rezo's old properties would be the most logical place to start." Ignoring the derisive snort from the chimera, he continued, "Anything dealing with monsters could possibly have been hidden away from the senses of normal or, even, abnormal humans. But Rezo would want his monster servants to find it easily, so-"   
Amelia broke in, "So you think that you might be able to find something that everyone else missed, right?" Stopping suddenly, the tiny girl blushed slightly, "Sorry, I guess I still need to work on that . . . "   
The priest waved aside the interruption, "Don't worry. Since the cure for Zelgadis' affliction isn't found among modern tomes, that pretty much leaves us with tomes that most mortals today _won't _be familiar with."   
Taking another sip from his tea, he flicked his gaze over to the agitated swordsman at his right. "Unfortunately, our best bet, the Claire Bible, was, of course, destroyed by Gaav. We didn't think that incomplete manuscripts would be helpful, considering how hard they were to find last time and how many false leads there were."   
His ears pricked at the almost imperceptible mumbling to his side, "Maybe we would've had better luck if a certain __fiend hadn't kept stabbing us in the back."   
Xellos raised his tea cup quickly, hiding his sour expression, _Thank goodness Amelia couldn't have heard that._ "So we only have two options before us. One: We scour all of Rezo's properties, hoping that we can find how he originally cursed Zelgadis. Two: We can ask all of the ancient civilizations that are known to us, Dragons, Elves, anybody else that might look promising."   
_Dragons . . . _Amelia turned to look out the widow, musing over the idea. _I was wondering how I was going to bring this up. _A slightly mischievous look crossed her face. _Hmmm . . . _ Amelia said to herself, _If___ we're going to be talking to Dragons we might as well get help from one we already know and trust. Most of the ancient artifacts and lore belongs to the dragons, not the elves. Anything we find will need someone who can read old dragon languages. Amelia sipped her tea slowly. __How can I convince Xellos to let a dragon come along?   
"As I was saying," the priest continued in a lecturing tone, "our best lead is Rezo himself. He's the one who originally cast the spell; he's the one who did the research."   
"What about the monster race?" Zelgadis asked with only a slight strain on his voice. "This spell used a monster as part of the casting components, don't __you know anything about how to reverse this? You're a priest, albeit a twisted and demonic one, don't you _specialize_ in archaic knowledge?"   
Feeling the chimera's eyes on him, Xellos forced himself not to turn to his gaze, ignoring the challenge. "Yes. Which makes this all the more puzzling. My Mistress covets knowledge as the greatest power and neither of us has an inkling-"   
"Miss FILIA should come along!" the tiny girl shouted.   
Xellos spit out his tea onto the table as he began to choke and cough. As Zelgadis sniggered loudly, the demon stared at the princess, eyes and mouth open wide. "__What?!"   
"Well, she'll be useful, right? I mean, you don't know every archaic language out there, but Miss Filia knows nearly all of the dragon ones! And most of the ruins that we'll be looking in used to belong to the dragons! And this way if we have to visit any of the inhabited dragon temples we'll have someone who they'll be more willing-"   
"No-no-no!" The demon waved his hands frantically, "I __really don't think that's necessary!" He reached into his cloak and pulled out a small book. "See, I brought my travel guide! I don't think we need a _dragon_ along when we've got one of _these_."   
"Mr. Xellos . . . " Shaking her head, the shrine maiden ignored the chimera's continuing laughter. "A __guide book doesn't provide you with translations of archaic dragon scriptures."   
"Well . . . no . . . " the purple haired priest admitted, tittering, "But it has a __wealth of other information that __Fila just __can't compete with!" Wincing at Amelia's stern gaze, he flipped to a random page in the book. "Like information on . . . ummm . . . FOOD! This guide book as a wealth of information on local dishes." Glancing up and seeing her unchanged expression he called out loudly, "Lina! Food is good, right?!"   
From across the stacks of plates came the resounding support of, "Mphmhm hrrss dfgfos djjb vhsdg!"   
"I _knew _you'd back me up!" Grinning nervously, Xellos turned to face his two dining companions in turn. "_Lina_ agrees with me!"   
Covering her face, Amelia sighed as the priest continued to flip through the book. __I knew he'd be edgy about the idea, but I didn't think he'd be this _bad! _ "Mr. Xellos, I really think this is in the group's best interest. I'm going to have to insist."   
"Precisely," Zelgadis set down his mug of coffee and forced himself to hold in his laughter. "Amelia's right. There's no sense in doing this halfway. We've all seen how useful Filia can be in this sort of endeavor. I'm throwing my vote in with her." The chimera rested his chin against his fist, hiding his smirk from Amelia.   
_Zelgadis . . . _ The girl stared at the wonderfully handsome shaman.   
The chimera paused as he glimpsed the princess' expression. __Ah, hell . . . Staring at his mug, he tried to think of a way to recover from his guffaw.   
Looking between the two, Xellos leaned back into his chair. "Amelia?"   
Starry-eyed, the princess continued to gaze upon Zelgadis' visage. "Uh-huh?"   
Clapping his hands softly, the priest called out, "Alright! We've decided that Fila _isn't___ coming along . . . right, Lina?"   
"Hmrwsdf fgsdgtj dfgjnmsa!"   
For a second the purple-haired demon stared at the enormous wall of plates. "Uhhh . . . thanks . . . Okay then, it's all-"   
"HOLD IT!" The petite princess slammed her hands down on the table. "Mr. Xellos, I can't _believe_ you tried to trick me like that!"   
Putting his gloved hand behind his head, Xellos laughed nervously. "B-but, Amelia! It was in __self-defense! Really!"   
Grateful for the princess's change of attention, the chimera asked, "Why are you so against Fila coming, anyways? You two got along much better towards the end of our journey . . . oh, _wait_ . . . that was because you were _away_ most of the time." Sighing, he grumbled, "Not that we'll even be able to _find_ her. There's no telling __where she's living, now."   
Smiling, Amelia waved at Zelgadis unconcernedly, "Actually, Miss Filia only lives three blocks away."   
"_Pardon_?" The blue-skinned man's eyes narrowed, "When did _this_ happen?"   
The forgotten demon sullenly stared into his tea, mumbling to himself.   
"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't you get the letters?" The princess' face turned slightly red as she recalled some of the things she'd said in them.   
"I got three of them-"   
"THREE?! " The tiny girl began to tear up, "B-but, I sent a hundred and ninety seven!"   
Zelgadis stared at her, eyes wide. "Well, I mean . . . I was really far away, they probably-"   
"And what about the cookies and chocolates?!" Droplets began to run down her round face.   
Woodenly , the chimera shook his head. __Cookies?_ I can't believe she . . . actually I can. I suppose I should be thankful she didn't send a _convoy _of useless snack foods._   
Breaking down into full out sobbing, Amelia yelled, "They- they _promised_!" She clenched her fists angrily, "Ohhhhh . . . the postal service is _soooo___ getting their budget cut!"   
Shaken out of his reverie, Xellos took in the scene before him. "Oh, come on, Amelia, don't feel bad, we can all punish them _together_!"   
Lina's rough voice bellowed over the tower of plates, drowning out Amelia's crying. "DAMMIT, ZELGADIS, YOU'D BETTER NOT BE CAUSING ANY TROUBLE OVER THERE!!" Peering through the wall of now empty plates, the destructive sorceress fixed her deadly gaze upon the still shell-shocked chimera.   
  


((()))

  
"Amelia, could I . . . talk to you?" The demon dropped back a few steps.   
Halting, the others stared at both Xellos and the princess. "Uh . . . sure, Mr. Xellos." Looking back at the group, she pointed out a large building. "Miss Lina, Miss Filia lives in that building, on the third floor. It'll be the fifth door on your right. We'll catch up."   
Shrugging, the redhead turned away, "Sure, whatever." Muttering to her blonde companion she clenched her fists, "Why don't _I _ever get to hear any secrets?"   
For a long moment, Zelgadis stared at Amelia's retreating back, then growled and stalked off behind his two friends.   
"_I'll _ tell you a secret, Lina!" The smiling swordsman leaned down to her ear.   
Feeling his warm breath on her neck, the powerful sorceress stuttered, "W-what secret?" __Oh no_! What is he going to tell me?! Is he going to _propose__? Is he going to say he loves_ me?!_   
"I think the color of your hair looks really good on you!" Smiling even more broadly, the tall warrior straightened, unaware of the effect he was having.   
_Okay . . . okay . . . that's not _quite _what I was thinking, but it's _close_! _A small smile formed on her lips. _Yeah! It's actually a _decent__ complime-   
"It matches all the fire from the rampant destruction you cause!" Then the observant swordsman turned away and noticed an item of extreme importance. "Hey Lina! There's an ice cream parlor over there, wanna get so-"   
"_FIRE BALL!_"   
A plume of smoke rose slowly into the sky, framing Lina Inverse's hunched over figure.   
"Lina?" Zelgadis' low voice broke through the cries of the frightened townspeople.   
"Not a word Zel," she sniffled, "I'm not feeling up to it." Turning, she began to walk slowly towards the building.   
"_Technically_, it's still a compliment since-"   
"What the hell do _you_ care," Lina spun to face him, "you've been off who knows where! You think Amelia was the __only one who missed _having you around_?!"   
The sorcerer's eyes widened as he halted in his tracks. "Huh? Lina, what are you talking about?"   
Waving a hand, the redhead started again for the tall building. "Forget it. Doesn't matter." Harshly, she swiped at her eyes.   
A stunned Zelgadis stalked after her. _What the _hell_ is _wrong__ with everybody? _I take off to find my cure and they all_- He halted as what Lina said hit him. _Lina . . . _missed _me?! Lina _and _Amelia?_   
Looking back in the direction that the princess had gone, his eyes narrowed. _ I knew Amelia would, with that _stupid_ crush, but the only reason she has _that_ is because she feels _pity _for 'the freak'. _Turning back towards the petite redhead he rested his hand on his sword hilt. _But _Lina _too?___   
  
_


	7. The Seventh Chapter

  
Author's Note: Here I'm going to respond to some of the reviews . . . because Ukchana is threatening me.  
  
Alea Seikou: You probably aren't seeing much of plot because it hasn't really gotten off the ground yet. In fact, I dare say it might _never_ get off the ground. Seriously, I'm taking a longer time to set things up because I want this story to last for a while. Plus all the characters have grown a little, so they're not as "we'll charge them all at once" as they used to be. But, thank you for telling me that you liked the not-so-competent-kind-of-evil demon who all the other demons wanted to get rid of. He's like Rudolph, but not capable.   
  
Something that all of you might be interested in is this: I am basing the "evil demon" off of someone I used to know. In fact, besides cameo characters, he's the only real-life insert. And yes, he _is that stupid, incompetent and stuck-up in real life. Among the things the "real" version has done was: 1: Claim that he is Christ. The real Christ. No joking. 2: Asked me to hit him with my car to prove that his willpower could defy reality. 3: Believed that he was a better swordsman than an 9 year veteran, but when he picked up a practice sword he dropped it and stubbed his toe on it.   
  
Raven Summersong: Thanks for all your reviews, I'm glad that you liked the "evil demon" as well. I'm a little curious about something though. When you wrote "poor ame! More more!" did you mean that you wanted more fanfic, or more of Amelia being said and distraught? Anyways, it got me thinking, so look for the part in this chapter where Amelia gets upset! And I'm glad that you like Amelia as well. I've found that very few people like Amelia and it's nice to know that other people who like her have found this story.   
  
tbiris: I want to thank you for placing detail about what you liked over excitement about the story in general. While the reviews that are happy and excited about the story help me to feel like writing, detailed ones let me know what my readers think and feel about the story. That way I can improve on what I know. And besides, if you guys don't like it, why should I?   
  
Erica and AnimeJo: Oh you want Filia, do you?! Ha ha . . . ha ha ha ha . . . BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Okay, sure. Anyways, I like Filia too; I have to, look who my fiancée is. It's always "Xellos"-this and "Filia"-that. If I didn't like Xellos and Filia, Ukchana would never forgive me. And neither would our cat.   
  
Chaos-Anita: I will have it said that I respond well to death threats involving fishy hammers of fishy death. So, this and the chapter after it (whenever I post it up) are because of you. So, everyone, give Chaos-Anita a thanks for threatening my life. Also, I know that you and Ukky are scheming together to get me to update, and it makes me feel appreciated because Ukchana is biased, so it's hard for me to tell if my writing is any good.   
  
Akai Kiniro: As much I like to get Amelia fans, I like to get X/F fans as well. I knew from the beginning that Xellos would be a major character; and not just because Ukchana told me so. I'm curious though, I'd like to know what people think of the friendship between Amelia and Xellos. I'd expected a lot of people thinking that I would try to pair Amelia and Xellos together, but I didn't. Maybe my readers are just of a higher caliber.   
  
Earth Star: Thanks for noticing the coffee joke I slipped in. I know it sounds silly, but "Seyruun Morning Justice Blend" will make more appearances and might possibly become a prominent character. Yes, character.   
  
Akane Matsumoto: Thanks, I really did try to keep the feeling of the series in the fic. Of course, that means that soon things will get dramatic and dangerous, then about six to seven chapters of wacky hijinks, then more drama and angst. In fact, the only difference I'm going to make is that the character's can get together. And random cameo crossovers from series that have nothing to do with Slayers.   
  
Clover the Sea-Beast: Thanks for the amount of, and detail in your reviews, it really helps. And yes Amelia involved in S&M _was _a frightening thought. Which, of course, is why I did it. And you've probably already figured this out, but the demon really isn't a fragment of Shabranigdo. He just thinks he is. Like how Martina thought that she could create an imaginary demon and it would actually exist. In fact, she's the closest character that Zel's demon can be related to. Martina, but stupid.   
  
  


**Chapter 7: The Seventh Chapter**

  
  
  
Luke Skywalker (Whining): __Daaaddddyyyy_, why did you cut off my haaaannnd?_   
  
Darth Vader: Because I'm tired of your _insipid_ whining! I just _happened_ to miss your _head_!   
  
Luke (Even louder than before): _B-But Daaaddddyyyy, I'm a Jediiiii! Just like youuuuu, Daaaddddyyyy!_   
  
Darth Vader: JE-ZUS CHRIST! If you were _half _the man your sister is, you'd be _ten TIMES _the man you _ARE_!   
  
Luke (Huffy, crybaby tone): _Well_, at least _I _wasn't played by Leonardo DiCaprio!   
  
Darth Vader: That's __not who played me! I don't care __what Lucas was smoking, I'd never allow _that_!   
  
Lina: HEY! This is _my _show! Get the HELL OUT!   
  
Luke (starting to cry): _Why is everyone so mean to meeeeeeeeeeeeee?!_   
  
Lina: _Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows . . . _   
  
Darth Vader: Thank GOD! It'll be worth dying just to know that a pansy like _my son _is taken out, too!   
  


((()))

  
"Amelia! What the _hell _were you _thinking_?!" Huffing slightly, Xellos stared at the smiling princess. "Why, why, _why _didn't you at least __wait until we were alone to bring it up?!"   
"Well," the tiny girl giggled, "the only way you would've agreed was if I embarrassed you. Otherwise you would've just said 'no'."   
"I would __not have simply said 'no'!" Crossing his arms, the demon managed to look both superior and annoyed.   
Rocking back and forth, her smile grew wider. "So what _would _you have said?"   
Shoulders slumping, the priest muttered, "I would've said 'absolutely not'."   
Another giggle escaped her lips. "I figured that you'd act this way. It's _funny_ to see you like this. You've always been so calm about everything . . . I think it's a __good thing that you're not so unflappable anymore."   
"I don't even know _why _I'm so concerned about Filia being in the group _anyways_." Turning his nose up, Xellos crossed his arms and turned away from Amelia.   
"Yeah," The princess winked at him, "I mean, it's not like you don't go and visit her __every week."   
Ignoring the innuendo the demon nodded, "That's my point exactly! I drop in to check up on little . . . _Valteria_," snickering, the priest turned back towards the tiny girl. "It's not as if there's anything to be embarrassed about."   
Stifling yet another giggle, the shrine maiden tried, with marginal success, to bring her smile under control. "You just enjoy how upset Miss Filia gets when you're around, right?"   
Looking up into the clear sky, Xellos sighed with relief. "That's it exactly." Nodding his purple head, he waved at the air unconcernedly. "I was just upset because she's nothing but trouble for me, no matter how much fun it is to watch her go berserk."   
  


((()))

  
A distant voice called from behind the rich oak door, "Lina? Is that you?"   
"Yeah, it's me!" The redhead called hotly from the hallway. "You gonna open the door, or not?" Slamming her fist into the door again, the young girl growled low in her throat.   
A clicking noise followed by the rattle of a chain preceded the door swinging into a large sitting room. A blonde head appeared from around the edge of the door. "I'm sorry, I was just singing a song to little Valteria. How have you two-" Her eyes latched onto the tall figure whose face was covered. "Zelgadis?"   
He nodded, uncertain eyes flicking from side to side.   
"Oh thank Cepheid! Miss Lina, you __found him! Does Amelia know?" Running out into the hallway, the dragon grinned at the chimera's nod. "__Oh, she must be thrilled! Is she here?" She started peering up and down the length of the building.   
"Not right now, Filia. She'll be along in a little bit." Putting her hands on the taller woman's shoulders, she gently pushed her back into the apartment. "We _really _need to talk inside." Eyes wide, the ex-priestess let Lina herd her back inside.   
"But . . ." the dragon asked, sapphire eyes wide, "where's Gourry, Lina?"   
"Oh," sighed the redhead as she closed the door. "He'll be along after he . . . recovers."   
  


((()))

  
"So, that's what it is." The dragon kept her face blank as she poured another cup of tea for the still-pained Gourry. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." Sighing, Filia raised her tea cup to her mouth, taking a drink before continuing. "Well . . . I guess Rezo's old properties __would be the place to start."   
Nodding, the sorceress leaned back further into the blue easy chair. "Yeah, now we just have one more thing to take care of before we can head out."   
The blonde woman's eyes widened slightly. "Is that why you came here? Is there anyway I can help?"   
A faint flicker of a smile rose on Lina's face, then faded back into stillness. "Actually, yeah. But it's not going to be an easy request; unfortunately we don't have anyone else to turn to."   
Laughing slightly, Filia smiled at her one-time traveling companions. "Oh, you know that I'll help in anyway I can." She set down her cup and folded her hands, leaning forward. "So, what can I do?"   
"We need you to come with." The petite redhead took another calm drink from her ornate cup. "This is really good tea, Filia, I-"   
"__Come WITH?!" Shooting to her feet, the blonde frantically paced back and forth. "Lina, have you gone _completely _insane?!" In a shrill voice the dragon began listing off reasons why the idea was a impossibility. "I'd have to leave the shop and cancel my other lectures, and there'd be no one to watch Valteria! I can't leave now! There's too much happening! And besides-"   
"Oh, hello everyone!" Came a distinct nasal voice from the foyer. "Oh dear; Fila? Does this mean you won't be coming with?" All heads turned to see the demon priest with his hand behind his head.   
"You!" shouted the blonde dragon. "Don't tell me; this whole thing was _your _idea, wasn't it?! I bet you twisted them all into this _crazy_ idea of me coming with, didn't you!" The ex-priestess viciously stalked to the foul demon. "It's not enough that you invade my home _every week_, just to torture me and my baby." Reaching up to a wooden rack by the door, she pulled down her heavy iron mace. "You also spy on us __constantly, you filthy VOYEUR!"   
"Voyeur?" Chuckling softly, the priest backed up slightly. "Don't you think that just a _little _exaggerated, my dear dragon?"   
A loud banging on the door interrupted Filia's reply. "Mr. Xellos!" Came the quiet voice of Amelia. "Don't you __dare start a fight with Miss Filia!" For a handful of seconds everyone stared at the door. The princess' still distant voice sounded again, "Could someone please unlock the door?"   
"__Amelia . . ." whined the dangerous demon. "I didn't do anything. I just said 'hello'!"   
"Ha! You got caught __again, you perverse little maggot!" Turning her nose up, the dragon pushed her finger into his chest.   
Eyes growing wide, the young chimera looked at the scene playing out before him. _What the HELL is going on here? Everyone's gone insane! Why did I even _bother__ to try this?   
Leaning forward into the dragon's face, Xellos whispered loudly, "I'm glad you're getting some use out of that _dictionary_ I bought for you. Though I must admit, I'm shocked that you've managed to retain _anything_ you learned from it."   
Sneering she pushed her finger deeper into his chest, "I'm not __surprised you're shocked, after all, learning __anything is beyond the capacity of __any monster!"   
A voice called from outside the apartment, "Ummm . . . can someone let me in now?"   
"Oh__ ho!" cried the priest, voice raising, spreading his arms in a nonchalant manner "__I should've __known that a lowly dragon couldn't show any behavior as civilized as _gratitude_!" Sneering at her, he inched his face closer to hers.   
"Well!" Baring her fangs, the blonde stabbed deeper with her finger. "__I should've known that a _rancid_ demon like _you_, could never do _anything _nice without ulterior motive!" Grabbing him by the collar of his turtle neck, she pulled him forward.   
A wave of silence passed over the room.   
Disinterestedly, the chimera glanced over at the now silent combatants. Dropping the tea cup, he shot to his feet, eyes bulging. "OH MY __GOD, WHAT THE __HELL IS THAT?!"   
Clenching the demon's robes, Filia snaked her arms around his back, deepening their kiss. Xellos responded by tightening his hold around her shoulders, pressing her to him.   
"Oh, no . . . not _again!_" Worriedly, Lina stood and motioned for Gourry to join her behind the cover of the sofa.   
"_Again?_" Stumbling backwards, Zelgadis shakily joined his two friends behind the couch and whispered fiercely, "Lina, what do you__ mean, AGAIN?!"   
Laughing nervously, the sorceress replied. "Sorry, I thought they'd get outta this phase by now. Anyways," She said, eyes steeling, "get a defense spell ready."   
"A _WHAT?!_" Jerkily, the chimera brought his hands together, eyes nearly popping out of his head. "_You who cross-_"   
The blond swordsman piped up, "Lina, if you expected them to get past_ this _phase, what phase would they be in now?" Peering over the top of their protective furniture, Gourry gazed unconcernedly at the deeply embraced enemies. "Wow, they're not coming up for air!"   
"Ummm . . . " came the small voice from outside, "Why is it so quiet in there? Why is- OH MY GOD, THEY'RE _KISSING AGAIN, _aren'tthey!" Loud banging sounded on the door, "Miss Lina, break them up! There are __innocent people in this building! They'll be __killed!"   
"HEY!" The tiny redhead shouted from her spot behind the sofa. "__I'm not getting in between those two when they're fighting! I might be a __little crazy, but I'm not _stupid_!"   
A low moaning noise came from the foyer. Refusing to think about which one of them it was, Lina took a deep breath. "Well . . . I suppose I have no choice. You _owe _me for this Amelia!"   
Throwing herself over the edge of the couch, the sorceress cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled at the top of her lungs, "Hey Filia! '__Valteria's_ a sissy's name!_" Frantically, the powerful sorceress flung herself back behind cover, desperately trying to avoid a mother's wrath.   
"It is __not!" yelled the blonde dragon, breaking off the kiss. "Miss Lina, why do you . . . I . . . I just . . . _kissed _. . . XELLOS!" The sound of splintering wood caused the three adventurers to flinch. "XELLOS! YOU __SCUM, YOU __PERVERT!" Quietly, Zelgadis could hear the tell-tale sound of the demon's teleporting, followed soon after by a wordless howl from the ex-priestess. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" The huddled group winced as they heard porcelain shatter.   
"Filia! __You kissed__ ME! I didn't __do ANYthing!" Again the __whoosh of phasing, barely before the sound of crashing glass.   
The blonde swordsman covered his head with his hands. "Lina, what's going on over there?"   
Head tucked into her knees, the petite red head mumbled back, "How should __I know? I'm not gonna look to find out, _either_!"   
"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" screamed the enraged priestess. "How _dare _you say that! You slimy piece of filth, you _seduced me_!"   
"Filia," the demon chuckled nervously. "I did __not seduce you! You seduced __me!"   
"You-you _liar_!" Her loud shriek was punctuated by the sound of stone crumbling. "You used . . . used . . . _SOMETHING _on me!"   
Taking a risk, Zelgadis peeked his head over the edge of the sofa. __What is going on_ here?!_ He saw a heavily breathing Filia, lifting her mace for another deadly swing. The target, on the other hand, was grasping the back of his neck, a slight laugh escaping his lips.   
_ Filia was kissing Xellos, _The chimera thought as he ducked back down. _Lina was openly showing how she feels, and Amelia manipulated both me _and _Xellos, and used _logic__ to do it!   
A loud sob broke his train of thought. "__Ohhh . . . I kissed__ XELLOS! What kind of __twisted person have I become?" The sobbing grew to a wail as the blonde dragon ran from the room. A moment of silence went by, and then the blue-skinned man heard, again, the pulsating sound of teleportation.   
Cautiously, the three moved up and around the sofa exposing themselves to the empty room in front of them. "Lina," the chimera began as he gazed around the half-annihilated sitting room. "What, was __that all about?"   
"Well . . ." began the sorceress, "It's pretty complicated." Stepping over the shards of glass from a window, she began navigating to the front door. "Basically, when Filia and Xellos have _really_ gotten __into their fights, they, uh . . . get into _each other, _too."   
Shocked, Zelgadis stood there as the blonde swordsman stepped forward to help Lina across the rubble. "So . . . they're . . . a _couple_?"   
Barking a laugh, Lina hopped to a clear spot in the floor. "Eh . . . not really. Filia hates Xellos even __more than before. And Xellos is even _more _annoyed with her for constantly accusing him of 'seducing' her."   
Amelia's voice, sounding much closer now, inside the room, in fact, interrupted the sorceress. "I think it's because Miss Filia _likes_ Mr. Xellos, but she hates the _idea _of it."   
Waving his hand, Zelgadis snorted derisively. "That's _silly_, he's known as 'The Great Murderer' among the Golden Dragons. _I'm _more inclined to agree with what Filia believes." Narrowing his eyes, he fixed his gaze on the tiny princess. "How did you get inside? The door is still locked."   
Smiling slightly, the princess pointed behind her at the mace-induced hole in the east wall.   
With a shrug the chimera turned back towards Lina. "So, what do we do now?"   
Reaching out a hand, the sorceress grabbed hold of the doorknob. "I dunno'. I don't think it's a good idea to talk to Filia right now."   
"I know!" cried the tiny shrine maiden. "We can see if there are any documents or information that can help us over at the 'Seyruun Bureau of Unexplained Rare Phenomena'."   
"The what?" Eyes narrowing, Zelgadis watched as Amelia dug a toe into the ground, shifting it in a circle.   
"I, uh . . ." Blushing, the princess looked downward. "I started a agency for the Seyruun government."   
_ Something is _definitely __going on here. "_Why?_" Folding his arms, he frowned when he heard Lina's stifled laughter.   
"Well . . . I uh, thought that we needed one." The tiny girl tittered and held the back of her head.   
"_Why_?"   
The redhead's laughter grew to uproarious levels. "Oh come on, Amelia! Just tell him _why_, that's not so tough, is it?"   
"I," the princess began. "I started a agency to find a cure for you, Mr. Zelgadis."   
Stunned, he stood there, staring at the indigo-haired girl. "You started a new _branch of the government _to help me find my cure?"   
"Um . . ." Amelia began to shake slightly, cheeks tinged red with embarrassment. "Y-yes?"   
  


((()))

  
"Hey, Lina?" Gourry leaned down to the sorceress' ear. "Why are we going to see Amelia's 'ex's' again?"   
Barely summoning the energy for growling, Lina pulled his hair more out of reflex than real anger. "You moron. It's not 'Amelia's ex's' it's the Seyruun Bureau of Unexplained Rare Phenomena, or the 'X-Bureau'. They decided that 'X-Bureau' sounded better than the actual acronym, 'S-BURP'."   
"Oh," replied the swordsman. "Okay. So, why are we going to see them again?"   
Sighing, the sorceress released Gourry's hair. "Well, supposedly these people are to investigate reports of unexplained occurrences and magical events." She snickered loudly as she saw Amelia's shoulder's slump from her words. "But it's really a way for Amelia to use the country's coffers to find a cure for Zel."   
"Leave her alone, Lina." Zelgadis' voice was even more gruff and subdued than normal.   
Shyly, the indigo-haired girl glanced up at the blue-skinned man. Seeing his stoic expression, she contented herself with a small smile. "Actually, they've done pretty well. They've managed to uncover many previously unknown magical texts."   
Opening an unmarked door Amelia led them deeper into the palace's depths. "That's why I want to see them before we go." She stopped in front of a plain looking door. "Here we are!" Smiling nervously at her three friends she raised her hand slightly. "Now, uh . . . one of them is a . . . uh . . . a bit _odd_."   
A tiny voice from inside could be heard shouting in a dead monotone. "HEY . . . SCULLY. I LOST MY GUN AND LANTERN AGAIN, CAN I BORROW YOURS."   
  


((()))

  
Xellos sat on the rooftop of the Seyruun palace, starring out at the city below. __That stupid _dragon.___ Now I feel . . . what? Setting his head into his hand he tried to work through the feeling. _Amelia said that it's always best to start with the base feeling and work your way up. I feel . . . bad. _   
The demon's face scrunched slightly as he realized how stupid that sounded. Sighing, he gave up procrastinating and kept trying. __I feel . . . angry, but with . . . a frightened sensation as well. I feel . . . conspicuous, in some way. Like everyone's making fun of me. Leaning back onto the stone parapet he opened his eyes to look at the clouds. __I'm never going to understand.   
  


((()))

  
"Wow," said the exceptionally tall man. "This is the most exciting day of my life." The man's even monotone suggested otherwise, as did his nonchalant snacking on sunflower seeds. "Isn't this exciting, Scully."   
"Mulder . . ." Sighing, the short red haired woman pulled out an overflowing folder from a desk drawer. "Your Highness, we've spent the last ten months compiling information on this particular case. Nearly everything we've found has been placed in this folder." With a loud thump, she dropped it onto her associate's desk.   
"Hey, Princess." The dark-haired man walk over to the tiny monarch. "Can I have your autograph."   
"__Please, Mulder." Scully's heels clicked as she strode towards him, pulling him away from Amelia. "She's our _employer_, not a celebrity. Besides," she sighed again. "You already __have her autograph."   
The princess' eyes flicked over at the quietly stewing chimera. Whispering, she tried to reassure him. "Don't worry, Mr. Zelgadis. I'm _sure _there's _something_ useful here."   
The stone man let out a ragged breath and whispered back. "As long as I don't have to listen to him talk for too much longer."   
"Hey! What's this?" All eyes turned to Lina as she picked up what appeared to be two plates glued together with some glitter sprinkled on it.   
"Hey," shouted the lanky man, in his most excited tone yet. "Be careful with that. It's a three dimensional reconstruction of the alien craft that abducted my sister."   
"Aliens?" The sorceress asked. "What, like foreigners?"   
"No," yelled the unenthusiastic investigator. "Aliens from space. They traveled across the galaxy to perform experiments on human beings."   
Walking over, Gourry looked at the model in the man's hands. "'Mamalian's' from across the 'Phallic Sea' kidnapped your sister? That's terrible!"   
Ignoring the swordsman's mistakes, he clapped him half-heartedly on the shoulder. "Yeah. You know, it's nice to see someone else get so enthusiastic about this. No one believes me." For a moment, Mulder's hazel eyes misted up with tears, then, wiping them away, he showed the blonde man over to his desk and pulled some artwork from the top drawer. "These are eyewitness drawings of the aliens people have encountered. What's your opinion."   
"Here, Your Highness, you might find this interesting." Scully brought out a couple pages, trying her best to ignore her partner. "You said that the young man involved was a family member of Rezo. I managed to dig up some records on the relative, if you ever find him."   
"Uh," Amelia began, eyes widening. "That won't really-"   
"The description you gave me is at the top, followed by as much background information as I could find."   
"Hey," Lina said. "Lemme see that. I wanna know about Zel." Grabbing the description of Zelgadis from the woman's hands, she started skimming the page. "__Ohhhh . . . my . . ." An evil cackle formed within her throat.   
"Miss Lina! I __really don't think it's necessary to go over that, it's not really-"   
"A __powerful musculature supports his __perfectly proportioned frame." Cackling louder, Lina swept out her arm in a dramatic fashion.   
"__Miss Lina!" cried the princess.   
"His __handsome features are only accentuated by his cursed state. His __deep eyes __smolder with an _internal fire_. It is _obvious _to _all _that look upon him, that he is a _strong_ __man and that he should not be _trifled with_," With the last word she flicked her eyes over at the 'strong man' who was currently trying to hide his face even more than normal.   
"Miss Lina," Amelia begged. "_Please, please _don't read anymore."   
Seeing the forming tears in the shorter girl's eyes, the sorceress acquiesced. "Sure," she said handing the sheet of paper back to the auburn haired woman. "I guess I can read the _good stuff _later."   
Wandering over to Gourry, Lina bumped the desk where the swordsman and Mulder were studying. "Huh, what's this?" she asked as she picked up some parchment that had just fallen on the floor. "Oh my God!" The tiny redhead's eyes doubled in size.   
"Uh . . ." stuttered the dark haired man. "Whatever Fertility Dance etching rubs you found there, aren't mine."   
Groaning, the sorceress gingerly picked up the provocative images. "That's okay, I'll just . . . put them in your desk . . . with all the other . . . __pictures . . .__ that aren't yours."   
The short-haired woman lowered her head into her hands. "_Mulder___ . . ."   
  


((()))

  
Filia looked at the shattered remains of her mirror. "Damn that stupid monster." Carefully she swept at the glass. "He's so cruel, why does he have to torture me? I never did anything to him." As she gathered the glistening shards into a dustpan, she sighed. "He's just trying to distract me so he can kidnap Valteria." Pattering over to the trash can, she dumped the debris.   
Smiling a bit at getting some of the mess cleared, the dragon turned back towards the sitting room, only to have her smile drop completely as the remaining carnage greeted her. "_Ohhhh_!" She wailed as she realized how large the hole in the wall was. "I'm __never going to get this clean!"   
Woodenly, she started sweeping at the large pieces of wood and stone. "_Why _am _I _forced to deal with that piece of filth? __Ooooo," she fumed. "Why can't that little jerk be as ugly on the _outside_ as he is on the _inside_!"   
Sadly she turned back to the growing pile of debris. _If he wasn't such a good kisser none of this would have _ever _happened. _Startled she dropped her broom.   
"NO!" she cried, tears springing to her wide sapphire eyes. "I _am _being seduced!"   
  
_


	8. They might be getting started now Possi...

  
**

Chapter 8: They might be getting started now. Possibly. Hopefully. _Please?_

**   
  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I'm glad that people liked the Mulder and Scully scene. I'm not planning on having them be major characters, but they'll definitely show up from time to time. I plan on having in-jokes, cameos and other stuff happen from time to time. I mean if the actual anime can bring in Colonel Sanders, then why the hell can't I have semi-crossovers with the X-Files, Star Trek, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Well . . . maybe not the last one. Maybe. So, on to answering the reviews from the last chapter (for some reason, I really like doing this, and half the reason I write more chapters is so that I can respond to the reviews; or it's because of sugar . . .)   
  
Raven: Amelia is one of my favorite characters too, if not my favorite, and I figured that's what you meant, I was just paranoid that my fic was appealing to Amelia-haters. I've never been able to grasp the psychology of people who hate Amelia. She tries to be a good, kind and helpful person, and she's willing to put her life on the line to boot. Granted she was pretty immature until the third season, but _all _of the characters were immature in one way or another (except Gourry, which frightens me).   
  
Ryoko: Actually, that first dubbed voice is the only legitimate reason I can think of for believing in the Amelia-hating cause. Also, one thing that really impressed me about the dubbed version is that they tended to dump the really awful voice actors after only one episode. The first Zelgadis voice is the only one who hung around for a while, but I'm thankful they dropped him before the end of the first season. Also, wasn't it strange that the first voices for Amelia and Zelgadis both sounded like they were heavy smokers in their fifties? Oh, and remember, Ash isn't just girly, he likes to lock small animals up in air-tight plastic balls before dragging them out to fight for him. It's like cock-fighting, but with more "Pika".   
  
Shahrezad1: Thanks, I'm trying to stay IC with all the characters and that includes their faults. It might sound sad, but I've actually done research from the anime and tried to extrapolate psychologies for each of the characters. Wait a sec . . . that IS sad . . . Anyways, glad you liked you liked the chapter and thanks for letting me know your opinion of the characterization.   
  
Drake Dragon: Those ARE pretty good reasons, aren't they? Thankfully, if you try to chase me down, you'll have problems breathing because of the high altitude, so I can just run away. Glad you liked the kiss scene; because of the tense emotions between Xellos and Filia I can't imagine them doing anything else.   
  
Tbiris: I see what you mean about not being sure who's talking. At some points it's ambiguous, but I'm not sure what you mean by going off-plot. They're basically checking out all their leads from the city they're in before leaving. Just because they don't find vital information the first time out doesn't mean that it won't help them. And lastly, I read your response to Ukky about being a "Tall-Bearded Iris" and I have to disagree on that too. Sorry, but you're a Vulcan. You talk like a Vulcan, you're logical like a Vulcan, and you're objective in your reviews, like a Vulcan.   
  
Carla Fox: Hey, nice to see your review. I think it's about time that Lina could be mature enough to help out a friend just to help them out, instead of trying to make a profit on the sly. Well, to be honest, it IS a weird story. There might be weirder out there, but they probably involve threesomes. As to your comment about friends missing friends, it's very true. Zelgadis and Lina can be rivals, friends, or even friendly rivals, but to pair them romantically would make one or the other very miserable. Both want to show off, be the powerful one, and be in charge. If Lina was stronger, Zel would feel second-rate and useless (plus Lina's way too crude for Zel to put up with). If Zel was stronger Lina would be sick of always following his lead and having him say "I'll finish this in one shot". Oddly enough, while that makes a Zel/Lina pairing a bad idea, it allows for Lina/Amelia, Lina/Gourry, Zel/Amelia and Zel/Gourry. If your tastes run to that direction, anyways.   
  


((()))

  
Amelia: I really didn't mean that description of you to get so . . . uh . . . so . . . You know.   
  
Zelgadis: Obsessive?   
  
Amelia (laughing nervously): Uh . . . yeah.   
  
Zelgadis: You know, obsessing over a little crush like this isn't healthy.   
  
Amelia (sad): Yeah. So what's the recap for the story?   
  
Zelgadis: We haven't _done _anything. It's been nearly sixty pages and we haven't even _left the city_.   
  
Amelia: Mr. Xellos and Miss Filia _kissed_!   
  
Zelgadis: Right, like _that's _an important development. That could've happened _anywhere_. I can't find my cure in the _city_! Believe me, I searched nearly every _building _and I didn't find a damn thing.   
  
Amelia (muttering angrily under her breath): If you'd _tried_ you could've found a short, blue-haired, pretty and rich _girlfriend_.   
  
Xellos (whispering to Amelia from the shadows): Hey, I think he can _hear you_. Remember how I said you shouldn't try to pressure him?   
  
Zelgadis: Can you two take your little "_Covert-Op_" elsewhere?   
  


((())) 

  
"Okay!" Lina Inverse slung a backpack over her shoulder, smiling at her assembled friends. "Thanks to this list we got from those two weirdos, we know exactly where Rezo's properties are. Everybody ready?!"   
Gourry and Amelia gave thumbs-up and "Ready" sounded from the five other adventurers. "Alright," shouted the tiny redhead. "Let's get going!" Striding towards the main entrance, the group had smiles all-around.   
"WAIT!" The booming voice rang through the grand hall of the palace. "Princess Amelia! Where are you going?!" A tall man with short dark hair ran towards the group.   
Twitching at the sound of the melodic voice, Amelia turned slowly, an unconvincing smile on her face. "Hello, Duncan. I'm traveling for a while."   
Even through a white suit coat, the man's musculature was immediately visible, speaking of toning without being bulky. A worried expression crossed his flawless face. "But, Princess, wherever could you have to go? Will you be gone long?" He reached for her hands, expression slipping further as she made no move to reciprocate.   
Tiredly, Amelia avoided his gaze. "Yes, weeks, perhaps months before I return to Seyruun."   
Xellos watched the scene before him stoically. _I never liked this suitor. Of all of them, he's the most . . . persistent and . . . earnest._   
The man's finely chiseled features split into another broad smile. "Well, then let me accompany you. I may not be able to offer much besides another sword, and perhaps, some pleasant conversation but I'm more than ready to do _anything _for you."   
Just as the shrine maiden opened her mouth to object, Zelgadis spoke, his back turned to the whole group. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea."   
For a moment, everyone was silent, too stunned to say a word. Duncan straightened a bit, his white teeth flashing. "Thank you, my friend." Turning back to a young page who was standing a few feet off, the dark haired noble politely asked, "Would you tell my manservant that I need him to gather equipment suitable for a long travel, and that I need to meet him at the . . ." He paused looking back at the group.   
"South gate." The chimera's voice was emotionless.   
"Yes, the south gate." He nodded to the blue-skinned man. "Thank you again, Mr. . . .?"   
"Greywords." came the stiff reply.   
Though Duncan sensed the pall that had fallen over the group, he continued to try and maintain his good cheer. "Thank you, Mr. Greywords."   
  


((()))

  
The light breeze picked up slightly as the group, which now numbered seven, crested the hill before them. Hours had passed since they'd left the main road, opting for a more rugged overland route than the slower and more winding roadways. Raising his hand to his face, Duncan searched the darkening skyline. "Ah," he quipped. "I see a clearing about a quarter mile south of us. We should reach it, a mere hour before dark. What do you all think?"   
"Sure, whatever." Lina's subdued voice seemed to deepen the cloud of depression over the group. Only Gourry had managed to escape the silence, having made small talk with Duncan for about an hour now.   
_ Yes,_ the chimera thought. _He'll be able to solve everything. If only everyone would get over his coming along. Well, I can handle that._   
  


((()))

  
"Zel, what the hell were you thinking?" Moving around one of the campfires, Lina sat down next to her chimera friend while the others were away for the moment. "Why did you invite him along? We don't really need another person."   
The chimera snorted, "What do you _think_ I'm trying to do?"   
She was quiet for a second, as her red eyes narrowed dangerously, "I think you're trying to pawn Amelia off on Duncan."   
"It's what's best for everyone, Lina." Zelgadis continued to stare into his fire, expression placid. The shaman glanced over at the main campsite, wondering what Lina thought of his decision to set up his tent away from the rest of the group.   
"No," the tiny sorceress said sadly. "You're wrong, Zel. You weren't there to see it. You're wrong." Standing, the redhead walked back towards the collection of tents about twenty feet away.   
Breathing a sigh of relief, the chimera pulled his hood over his face. _Maybe now I can get some peace. _His ears pricked as he heard a new set of footsteps. _So much for that idea._ Turning slightly, he saw a flicker of a black cloak. "What do _you_ want?"   
The demon didn't say anything at first, just kept his back to him, looking out into the forest. "Probably," said the priest, nasal voice subdued, "what everyone else wants from you: a reason."   
Growling slightly, the chimera refused to turn to face the hateful demon. "Why should _you _care?"   
"Amelia is my friend." The wind rose slightly as Xellos said those words.   
"I don't believe you. You might've been able to fool everyone else, but you _can't_ fool _me_." The chimera's hands tightened slightly, fighting to keep them from going to his sword.   
"I want to know why you hurt my friend." The demon's face hung slightly, shrouding his expression behind his amethyst hair.   
Zelgadis snorted again. "Fine. I did it so that 'your friend' will stop fantasizing over something that will never be able to happen, so that she can _grow up_ and we can _both _get on with our lives. I want to make sure that she associates with as few _twisted monstrosities_ as possible."   
Seconds passed while Xellos stared into the sky, violet eyes narrowing as a glint of a smile crossed his face. "I think," he said slowly. "That you died a long time ago."   
The chimera swirled to confront the monster, only to find empty space. Sitting back down in his chosen spot, nearly twenty feet from the campsite, he muttered, "Typical cowardice."   
  


((()))

  
"Okay, people, here we are. Rezo property number one!" Lina Inverse strode towards the abandoned cottage, ignoring how dilapidated it appeared. "Alright, here's the game plan, Xellos and Filia, you check any books or texts, especially any that aren't in any normal arcane language."   
The demon nodded, not even pausing to look at the dragon who stood glaring at their leader.   
"Zelgadis, and Amelia!" shouted the tiny redhead. "You're both shamanist experts, check around for any elemental or astral disturbances."   
A slight cough broke Lina's orders. "Excuse me, Miss Lina, but what would you like me to do?"   
"You, Duncan?" The redhead resisted the urge to tell him exactly what she thought he could do with himself. "Check around the perimeter of the cottage. See if there are any underground accesses. Something _other _than a normal cellar."   
Picking up her backpack, she pointed at her protector. "Gourry, you think you can help me with Focus materials?"   
"I'll try!" Smiling, the blonde swordsman picked up the other bag labeled "Focus". "What do I have to do?"   
  


((()))

  
"Find anything, Filia?" The demon barely repressed a smile as the dragon's back tightened visibly.   
"No," she replied tartly. "I haven't. Why don't you use your wonderful _demon senses_ to detect something?"   
"My, my Fila, so tense!" The priest snickered while his back was turned. "You _really _should relax!"   
With a growl, the blonde priestess pointed over at the other side of the room. "You go over there, I don't want you _near_ me when we're alone!"   
Sighing, Xellos stepped over to the far side of the room. "If you hate this so much, why did you want to come? You knew that I'd be here."   
Plopping down in front of a pile of books, Filia snarled back, "It's not like I had a choice or anything." Angrily she began to leaf through the old spell books again.   
For a second or two, the only sound what the rustle of paper. "No choice?" asked the demon. "How did _that _happen?"   
_ He's getting _too_ good at this. He _almost _sounds genuine. _Coughing at the dust rising from the next book she'd chosen, Filia flicked her eyes back at the evil priest, voice dropping into haughty tones. "Why should _you _care? You're nothing but a stain of _pure malevolence_."   
Xellos' eyes narrowed as he grinned in a snide manner. "Ooo . . . nice insult Filia. You're becoming quite adept." Out of the dragon's vision, Xellos' smile dropped completely. _Hmmmm . . . another internal emotion.__ Again, bad, but not like the other one. _Trying to push it aside, he kept trying to follow Amelia's advice to talk to her, without insults. "Was Lina holding that debt over you again?"   
Again, the room grew quiet. After an even longer silence than the first, Filia responded quietly. "She said that if I did this, she'd call it even, and that I'd get a fair share of any treasure we found."   
The purple-haired demon laughed quietly. "You've certainly grown accustomed to the adventuring life."   
"Shut up!" snapped the ex-priestess. "You have no _idea _whyI'm doing this, so just keep your mouth shut, you filth!"   
_ I should have realized. _Sighing, Xellos turned the page of the ancient book he was holding. _She's so filled with anger, anything I said would be taken as an insult. _   
  


((())) 

  
"Find anything yet, Amelia?" Zelgadis turned over another desk to get a better look at the floorboards underneath.   
"No," she replied tartly. "I haven't. Why don't you use some of your 'masterful shamanist powers' to _get a clue_?"   
Sighing, the chimera tapped the floor, looking for any hollow spaces. _I knew this was coming. But it _is _better that she hate me and turn to __Duncan__. It's better that they _all _hate me, every last one of them._ "Are you upset, Amelia?"   
Behind him, he could hear the tiny girl fuming. Trying to ignore what he was doing to her, Zelgadis raised his palm, face up. "_Infinite Earth, Mother who nurtures all things. Let thy power gather within my hand_. _Spirit Sight._" With a gentle touch, he swept the bright light over the wood floor.   
The princess spun away from the infuriating man, stomping away to the far side of the room. _I can't _believe _this! How can he be _doing this_?! He's not even the same _person_! _Her breath caught in her throat, _A__ statue? _Her hand went forward to grasp the figurine of a woman with long flowing hair. _Orihelcon__?_ The girl's went wide as she remembered how Lina and Zelgadis first met. _It was an Orihelcon statue! Shaped like a woman with long hair! _   
"MR. ZELGADIS!"   
A bare second went by as the words penetrated his mind. "_Amelia_! What's wrong?!" Launching over to the far side of the room, the chimera spotted the princess around a corner, holding a statue. Forcing himself to breathe smoothly, Zelgadis placed an annoyed expression on his face. "What do you think you're _doing_? I thought you were in _trouble_."   
"I'm sorry." A slight blush spread across her cheeks. _He's _not _angry! _Not giggling turned out to be a challenge, but she managed it. "I thought this might be a clue." Carefully, she handed him the ornate figurine. _He's _awful _at hiding his feelings! Even the neophyte ambassadors that I've had to negotiate with have better control._   
Growling slightly, Zelgadis took the statue from her. He opened his mouth to further denounce her, but stopped as he felt the object in his hands grow warm.   
"Zelgadis . . ." called a ghostly familiar voice.   
"Oh, Cepheid!" Screamed the tiny girl. "That's-"   
"Rezo." The chimera's eyes narrowed as he growled the name of the person he still bore the most hatred in the world for.   
"Not quite." Rezo's ghost-blue image shimmered suddenly. "To be more correct, I am a Memory Crystal."   
"What is it you want?" Straightening, the blue-skinned man placed his hands on his hips.   
"Personally," the wavering image replied. "I want for nothing. But Rezo asked me to relay some information if you ever found me."   
Turning, Zelgadis started towards the stairs, his shoulders tight and clenched. "Forget it Amelia, there's nothing _worthwhile _here. Just more lies."   
The princess' eyes widened, "W-wait!" She grabbed his sleeve, eyes frantic. "Mr. Zelgadis, you don't _know_ that! You don't know if he'll tell you lies!"   
For a few long moments, the young man stared at her hand. "Fine." Sighing, he looked back to the phantom hanging patiently, in the air, for him. "What 'information' do you have for me."   
The floating image wavered again as his head bowed in concentration. "First, I have Rezo's apology, to you. At one point he was aware of the Dark Lord's presence. He created many duplicates of me, so as to safeguard information about you, in the event that Shabranigdo altered his perceptions and memories."   
"Huh?" Amelia looked to the chimera. "I thought Rezo wasn't aware that Shabranigdo was within him."   
The almost-ghost of Rezo shrugged his shoulders. "How easy is it for _you _to discern when someone has been possessed?"   
"Pretty easy, I guess," murmured the tiny girl, finger on her chin.   
"Then I can only suppose that these same techniques were within Rezo's grasp as well. Though I would imagine it would have been impossible for him to expel such a force. Knowing this, it is logical that Shabranigdo would have made Rezo forget, to keep him from doing further research into banishing him" The image shimmered again as Rezo's face smiled at them both. "Rezo was told, by Shabranigdo, beforehand, that his only remaining kin, you; would face the same fate as him, to be subverted by a demonic force."   
Bowing its head again, the half-shade of Rezo spoke more carefully, as if reciting a prepared speech word for word. "While the curse is permanent in its execution, it is not wholly so. There exists but one method, as I have been told. While I do not know the particulars of this method, I am aware that the information is stored in one of the other duplicates of me."   
_ Is this _real_? _Amelia flicked her eyes back and forth between Zelgadis and the figure that he watched intently. _Oh, I pray it is. Please? Whoever you are, Lord of Nightmares, Mother of All Things, please let this be genuine! _   
"Shabranigdo already had knowledge of the procedure," the figure droned in the same tone. "But Rezo was able to create a 'back door' so to speak. A way to reverse the curse without having to know said procedure. It was his hope, before he came to be totally under the Dark Lord's sway, that your cursed form would grant you the strength necessary to find this 'back door'."   
"Ah, I see," Zelgadis' voice dripped with false enthusiasm. "All I have to do is wander around the earth, looking for a bunch of _statues_, that may or may not have any real value to me." The stone man turned slowly towards the stairs. "I think I'll try my luck with random chance, thank you. Let's go, Amelia."  
The almost-Rezo raised his hand. "Wait. It is not a blind hunt, if you'll pardon the pun. Each duplicate will reveal the next one in sequence."  
The princess stepped closer to the ghostly image. "If Rezo wanted Mr. Zelgadis to find this cure, why would he make it into a game?"  
This time when the image shifted, it was more severe. "Rezo's actions, while still mostly his own, were still heavily influenced by the Dark Lord. He taunted Rezo with this curse, intended for Rezo's only kin, for years before it was to be implemented. While he was able to make the cure available, the Dark Lord forced him to turn it into a game. So that Zelgadis would either refuse to try, or that he would give up along the way, believing it to be a never-ending hunt. Either way, he would have lived out his days wondering 'what if', and _that _is what Shabranigdo wanted."   
Amelia let her shoulders slump. "It sounds so . . . _unlikely_. What do you think Mr. Zelgadis?"   
A small smile played across the chimera's mouth. "It sounds _just_ twisted and morbid enough to be _plausible_."   
  



	9. POOOOOOOORN!

  
  
**

Chapter 9: POOOOOOOORN!

**   
  
Lina: Wow.   
  
Amelia: Yeah, tell me about it.   
  
Filia: Can this get _any _more crass?   
  
Zelgadis: Probably.   
  
Xellos: You're one to talk, Filia, it's _your_ fault; this is what the audience _wants_ now!   
  
Duncan: So . . . what am I supposed to say?   
  
Filia (ignoring Duncan): What the hell are you talking about, you evil little twerp?!   
  
Xellos: The fact that you _jump_ me . . . constantly.   
  
Filia: I do _not_!   
  
Gourry: I like pie.   
  
  
Author's note: While there is no sex per se in this chapter . . . two of the characters get very, _very _close. Therefore I insist that you ask your cousin or older sibling for permission, unless you are 18 or older. In which case, I insist that you ask your best friend's dog for permission. I am rating it R for "Rambunctious" and for near-sex happenings.   
  
Extra Note: It's not _really_ rated R. I'm lying. whispers to self Yes, the fools . . . they'll never suspect it now . . .   
  


((()))

  
A soft moan escaped Filia's lips as the person she hated most, the biggest aggravation in her life, bit her neck and pushed her into the wall. Digging her fingernails into Xellos' back, the ex-priestess sunk her fangs into his shoulder in revenge. Mind completely empty of coherent thought, the dragon lost herself in the heat that was building within. His silky hair draped across her naked shoulders, the demon clamped his teeth around the low neckline of her dress, pulling downward.   
Through her dress, Xellos' hands caressed up and down the sides of her thighs. Leaning forward even more, he forced the blonde priestess further against the oak boards. Fila's legs twitched as she tried to not wrap them around the foul demon. "Ohhhhh . . ." she whispered. "I hate you, you pile of-" her words cut off as he shifted his fingers more to the front, making her gasp.   
The demon gave a low chuckle as his self-proclaimed enemy pulled up at his shirt, trying to remove it from his chest. "You don't _seem_ to hate me that much." Ignoring his comment, the dragon ran her hands under his shirt.   
"That's-only," she gasped again as Xellos moved to place his mouth behind her ear, teasing her with his tongue, "b-because you're doing . . . evil things to _meeee!_" Her last word rose as his hand slipped under her dress, sending shivers through her whole body.   
"Hmmmm . . ." he murmured against the nape of her neck. "Recently I learned that evil _usually _involves hurting people." He moved his other hand under her dress, causing her to cry out and spread her legs. "I don't think you're hurting right now."   
A low roar filled the room as a wave of fire struck Xellos' back, throwing them both to the floor. There, in the shadows, loomed a large misshapen monstrosity. Shifting her eyes to the ornate mirror hanging in the far corner, the dragon was surprised to find that she could see the form more clearly there.   
"What the-?" Phasing from on top of Filia, the demon priest faced off with the new threat. "Who are you?"   
Pushing herself off the floor, the dragon stared at their enemy. "It's a Guardian Spell, Xellos.   
"Oh," he said uninterestedly. "We're busy now, go away."   
"Xellos! _We _aren't doing _anything_!" Pulling her dress back into place, she glared at the pustule of evil. "_You _seduced me . . . _again_!"   
Spinning to face her, Xellos' jaw dropped. "What the _hell _are you _talking about_?! _You _jumped _me_! _I _was just minding my own business when you pulled me _on_ _top of you_!"   
"I did _not_! You pompous, arrogant, _little twerp_!" Filia squealedloudly. "I can't _believe you_! You even argue about this when we're under _attack_!"   
The Guardian raised a claw hesitatingly. "Uh, excuse me?"   
"Well, what would _you _think if a woman ran up to _you_, then started grabbing at you and kissing and ripping _your_ clothes off?" Xellos turned back to the gargoyle-esque monstrosity.   
"Uh," stuttered the demonic figure. "Good? Whee?"   
"Xellos! What do you think you're doing! How _dare_ you try to get him to side with you!" Striding up to the vicious-looking shape, Filia pointed back at the priest. "He's _always_ bothering me; at _least _once a week! He invades my home, makes fun of my baby's name _and_ he's trying to _seduce_ me for his evil plans!"   
"Well, that's really a shame, ma'am, but I need to get back to defending-"   
Scoffing, Xellos interjected, "Seducing is when you _coerce _someone, if anything, _you're _the one seducing _me_! _You_ jumpon me, _you_ kissme! The only thing _I'm _not doing is shoving you _off_!"   
"_Hardly,_" a sickened look crossed her face. "What sort of depraved person would be interested in a _snake _like you?!"   
Stomping up to the blonde, Xellos grabbed her shoulders, spinning her to face the large mirror on the east wall. "Why don't you look in the mirror and _find out_?!"   
Almost immediately Filia started to reach for her mace, then her eyes caught something. "Y-you . . ." The dragon's eyes widened as she reached for her shoulder. "You _gave me a hickey_!" Lifting the spiked iron club, the ex-priestess spun, hoping to catch the fiend off-guard.   
"Uh, ma'am?" The Guardian Spell said nervously. "It really looked more like you were the aggressor."   
"WHAT?!" Stunned, the blonde let go of her weapon, ignoring its random flight through the room. Disregarding the demon priest for a moment, she rounded on their enemy.   
The hideous form nodded encouragingly. "It really seems as though you have a great many deep-seated psychological problems, especially those pertaining to your own racial bigotry, being that your aura is a dragon's and his is a monster's. You might even . . . uh ma'am?"   
  


((()))

  
"Gourry, hand me that crystal." Lina pointed to a large blue crystal near the swordsman's knee.   
"Sure . . . this one?" The blonde man picked up a small green gem right next to the sapphire one.   
Glancing over her shoulder, the redhead tried to get a clear look at the stone in her friend's hand. "Uh . . . no, the blue one next to it."   
The air split into a deafening howl as a bright flash lit the sky. The force from the blast threw both of the adventurers to the ground. "What the-?" the tiny sorceress yelled over the roar. "The guys! Come on, Gourry!"   
Getting back on his feet, the blond swordsman rushed after his ward. "Right behind you, Lina!"   
Rushing up the dirt path, the duo turned to stare at a figure sprinting through the forest. "Don't worry Princess, I'll save you!" The timber of his voice carried over the echoing noise.   
Leaning in towards her friend, Lina whispered, "Jeez, talk about lousy dialogue."   
Skidding to a stop, the three stared at the wreckage that was a cottage mere moments before. A sharp golden glow and the sound of teleportation tore their vision away from the rubble.   
"Good work Filia, we're sure to find the _ancient_ and _fragile_ secrets _now_." Floating in mid-air, Xellos glared down at the sheepish looking dragon.   
Sighing, the sorceress shook her head. "Why am I not surprised? Well," she said, shoulders shrugging. "Looks like _this_ place is a bust, let's round up Zel and Amelia and get-" The redhead's eyes widened as she remembered where the other two were. "_Shit_."   
Duncan, realizing as well, ran up to the rubble and started digging frantically. "Princess! Can you hear me?! Princess Amelia!" Throwing boards and loose stone behind him, he tried to find the entrance to the cellar.   
  


((()))

  
"M-Mr. Zelgadis?" Amelia shifted under his body, staring between his limbs at the fallen debris.   
"I think we're okay." Straightening, the chimera looked around at their surroundings. "I don't see any major damage to the cellar. Lucky for us Rezo was a believer in the 'firm foundation' idea." Zelgadis' lip twisted slightly. "It seems that fate _is _out to make a fool of me."   
Looking back over her shoulder, the young girl tried to force the wonderful memory of him laying on top of her away for the moment. Stretching her muscles, she asked, "Couldn't we use a dual 'Budei Wind' to force the debris away? Or do you think the cellar will collapse from that?"   
The blue-eyed man frowned thoughtfully at the idea. "I'd rather save that for a last resort. There's no telling exactly _what _caused the collapse. If something heavy fell onto the house, I wouldn't want it having the chance to accelerate from falling before hitting us _again_."   
Nodding, Amelia walked over to the stairway that led upstairs. Pushing on the bottom of the trap door that led upstairs she called back, "It seems pretty solid. I think you might be right about the 'something heavy'." Jumping back down to the floor she glanced over at the man who had disappeared a year ago.   
It was impossible for him not to sense that her indigo eyes were on him. _They'd better dig us out of here . . . FAST. _Sitting cross-legged, Zelgadis gave another heavy sigh. "I see that you've become quite popular while I was gone."   
Following his example, the princess found a clear spot on the floor, and brought her knees to her chest. "What do you mean?"   
"Duncan," he said, shrugging. "And I imagine many _other _suitors as well. I'm happy for you."   
"I guess . . ." A slight shimmering began in the young girl's eyes. "I've never given much thought to it." _He's doing it _again_. Why, _why _does he do this?_   
Several minutes passed, with only the sound of shifting debris and falling dust filling the room. In the shadows, a slim but powerful figure watched, eyes glowing a dim red.   
  


((()))

  
"Well," Lina yelled. "It's _your _fault!" Pointing at the dragon and demon, the sorceress bared her fangs. "Go get them!"   
Adjusting her dress to hide the bruise on her neck, Filia murmured quietly, "I can't, there's too much debris. I can't phase with so much solid material in the way. Not to mention I don't know where they are. I could appear _inside_ the stone foundation."   
Sighing, the redhead turned to Xellos. "Well, what about _you_? You don't have any of those restrictions, right?"   
Nodding his purple head, the priest smiled and said. "Oh, but don't you think it would do Amelia good to get to spend some _quality time _with Zelgadis?"   
From a short distance away, Duncan listened to the conversation intently. '_Quality time'?__ What does he mean? Why aren't they more worried about them?_ "Shouldn't we concern ourselves about getting them out first?" He resisted the urge to flinch as three sets of eyes suddenly bored into him. _I don't understand, why is everyone but Mr. Gabriev and Mr. Greywords upset by my presence?_   
Snorting derisively, Lina turned back to Xellos. "They're tougher than this. They're fine. _And_," she finished loudly, "_they'll be out of there in a few seconds_, _RIGHT_?!"   
Chuckling, the demon turned from the angry girl, facing the structure. As he summoned the meager amount of energy he needed to cross space he felt a strange vibration come from the structure. "Oh no . . ."   
"Oh CEPHEID!" cried the blonde dragon. "It's a 'Halcyon Field'." Paling, she dropped to her knees.   
"A _what_?" Scratching her head, Lina murmured. "I've never heard of that spell before."   
"A 'Halcyon Field'," began the demon, "is a spell from the monster race. It prevents teleporting. It's original purpose was to keep dragons capable of phasing from escaping demon armies, but it works on anyone." Lowering his head, he remembered when he himself had used such a spell to force a dragon clan to charge him, not letting them retreat. "Calm down Filia," he whispered gently, not letting anyone else hear it, "it's not surrounding you; you're safe."   
Lina ran over to the collapsed dragon. "Xel, break it!" Kneeling, she took the ex-priestess' hand.   
Nodding, the demon brought his hands together, a dark shadow growing between them.   
The tall nobleman stared at the unfolding scene. _She's so frightened by it. She's . . . a dragon?! _Taking a uncertain step back, Duncan tried to stay as quiet as possible. _No, that can't be it, she must be worried about Amelia and Mr. Greywords. There's no way a dragon would be traveling with a group of humans. _   
  


((()))

  
"Mr. Zelgadis! Behind you!" The indigo-haired girl leapt forward, "_Vis-Fan Rank!_" A light burst into existence around her hands.   
On instinct, the chimera rolled to the side, hand going to his sword. As he came up with blade drawn he saw the princess' fist connect with a shadowy figure. "Amelia! Get back!"   
Allowing a small sigh as she fell back to his side, Zelgadis fixed his eyes on the intruder, who had already recovered from the princess' blow. "Who are you?"   
As the heavily cloaked figure stepped into the light, the chimera's eyes narrowed. "I asked you a question."   
Spindly hands shifted the cloak aside. "Who do you think I am?" Its raspy voice carried a sickly-sounding chuckle. Slowly, long needle-like blades began to protrude from the stranger's palms.   
Amelia took a half-step closer to Zelgadis. "What do we do?" she whispered. "If Mr. Xellos isn't here already, he and the others must be held up." Fixing her eyes on the threat, the tiny shrine maiden frowned. "And in this close quarters we can't use any big spells."   
A nod was the blue-skinned man's only response to her. Shifting his sword to one hand, he readied the other for casting. "I think," he said to the skeletal figure, "that you're here to _kill_ one of us."   
Another snake-skin laugh floated from the featureless face. "Brilliant. I'm heartened to see Rezo's bloodline hasn't thinned _too _badly." A light formed in its right hand. "Lord Dynast believes that Xellos is taking too long."   
An inhumanly wide grin became visible underneath its cowl. "With the barrier I've placed over the area, none of your friends will be able to interfere."   
The chimera moved in front of the girl. "Fine, kill _me_ then. Leave her be."   
_Z-Zelgadis?_ Amelia couldn't help but stare at him, shocked as she was from this sudden shift in his behavior. _Why can't he act like this more often? _Shaking her head, she cleared the thought. _Later . . . if there _is_ a later._   
Another deranged cackle came from the hooded form. "Hmmm . . . as much fun as it will be killing you . . ." Moving with a blinding speed, the demon surged forward and clamped its hand around Amelia's neck. "It will be more fun forcing you to watch me kill your _friend_ first." Tightening its grip, the monster forced several of the needle points to just barely pierce the princess' throat.   
The chimera lurched forward, trying to grab the figure's hand. "_Amelia_!" he yelled as thin tendrils of blood started to drip down onto her shirt.   
Laughing, the monster moved back with each lunge of the swordsman, each retreat driving the needles deeper into the girl's throat. A whistling sound escaped from her mouth as droplets of blood began to bead on her lips. Twitching the priestess tried to keep her hands from going to her throat, for fear that the struggle would end her life.   
Stopping suddenly, Zelgadis threw his sword to the ground, his cobalt eyes burning with an inhuman hate.   
"Oh," laughed the fiend, "giving up already? Then allow me to-"   
"_Source of all Souls, which dwells in the Eternal and the Infinite_ . . ."   
  


((()))

  
"Amelia," whispered Xellos. His normally pale face seemed to have taken on the pall of death. Clenching his hands even tighter, the demon continued to draw black energy from his being. "Damn you," he growled, "_break_!"   
"Xellos," asked the redheaded sorceress. "What's going on? You can still sense them, right?"   
For a moment he ignored the words of his friend, as well as the stares from the other two, instead concentrating on the forces he was controlling. Then, with a animalistic snarl, he spoke. "She's dying."   
Looking up from the ground, Filia stared at the priest. _Xellos,_ her mind reached out, _please save her. _Bile rose in her throat as she caught his dark and violent expression. Dimly, in the corner of her mind, she realized that it wasn't just for their trapped friends that she wanted the spell to break, it was for the demon as well. _H-he _does _care about other people . . ._   
A second of silence drifted by, then was shattered by a wordless howl as the priest drove the black energy downward. Eyes ablaze, Xellos took the energy within him to his maximum, and beyond. His howl crescendoed, "_BREAK, DAMN YOU!_"   
  


((()))

  
"_Everlasting Flame of Blue_." Bringing his hands together, the sorcerer formed the energy into a tight blue sphere.   
"What do you think _that_ will do? I can kill her before you can finish casting it!" Another insane cackle, and the monster readied itself to end the girl's life in the very instant Zelgadis finished his spell.   
"_Let the Power hidden within my Soul be called forth, here and now, from the Infinite_." Locking eyes, and wills, with his adversary, the chimera let a grim smile play across his face. _This is the only chance I have. If this doesn't work, she'll be killed._   
  



	10. We need to talk

Chapter 10: We need to talk.

Author's Note: Because of many problems, both directly and indirectly because of the story, I've decided to discontinue it. For those of you who were enjoying it, though few and far between you may be, I'm sorry, but Chapter Nine is the last chapter.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PS: Psyche! Oh, man, I had you guys going, didn't I? Lol . . . that was fun. Anyways, onto the reviews . . .  
  
ShiAne: Glad you liked it. Giddy with funny huh? Well, there's more where that came from.  
  
Carla Fox: God Lord? I'm not that great, am I? The fics not really just about Z/A. It's about all the characters, it's just that Zelgadis is the catalyst for them being in a group again. Well, actually, he really hasn't realized his feelings for her. DON"T HIT ME!!! Seriously, his head can be pretty thick (pun intended) when it comes to anything involving emotions.

Dreaming One: Well, the way I see it, the Halcyon Field is the equivalent of nuclear warheads for the dragons. Their ability to phase is nulified by the field, so it's something that takes away their escape route, if they find themselves outmatched. In short it's like hearing an H-bomb is going to hit your town in five minutes, you'd be shell-shocked (non-coincidental expression) too.

Shadow eXtreme: Jeeze, you really hate Duncan, don't you? I mean, just because he's slightly melodramatic doesn't mean that his entrails should be spread across a blood-stained field while a dark cult prepares for the summoning of their demon lord, does it? . . . Ummm . . . That was not a spoiler. Really. I mean that.  
  
Clover the Sea-Beast: Doesn't that sting? Seriously, I'm glad you liked that scene, it was one of my favorite to write. I'm going to have plenty more Xellos/Filia scenes, if only because Ukchana will make me. She withholds favors if I don't obey her. So, dammit, I'm going to do what she asks because I really like strawberry cheesecake.  
  
Kari-chan: Tame? What made you think that? Let's not forget that in the series Xellos seemed plenty nice and sweet. In fact, he was nice enough to ask how the Fire Dragon King was doing. The fact of the matter is: Xellos has made an art out of seeming to be 'tame' when, in fact, he's thinking of different ways to manipulate whoever he happens to be talking to, at the moment.

Rurouni Kai: You probably hate Amelia because you've never sat down to think about her as a character. Zelgadis' emotional torture is out in the open for everyone to see, but Amelia's is a bit more subtle. Her mother was murdered when she was very young, her sister ran away from home at a young age, two family members have tried to kill her. If anything you've got to respect someone who keeps going after all that. And, overall, she's grown the most out of any of the Slayers characters over the course of the series (Filia grew faster but that's because she only had one season of show time). And I bet you want Duncan to die for the same reasons. I hope that you can take a second look at characters that I believe are more intricate than their behavior would suggest.

Chaos-Anita: Thanks for sticking around, not really sure why though. I'm curious about this Holy Crab. And it's given me ideas. Evil ideas that should never see the light of day.

Handsome Puppy: Not for another 20 chapters or so will things get "better". Evil laughter If things go as I think they will, they'll be friends in another 8 chapters or so. However, the characters have this interesting ability to go off in a direction I never considered. Oh and Ukchana has pointed out to me that you've never reviewed her fanfic. Why are you reviewing this steaming pile of text when you could be reading something good? Modern Day I, by Ukchana. You dig?

Blueramza: Glad you like the story. You also should check out Modern Day I, if you want another good story. I give it my personal stamp of approval.

Reiko5: That was not Xellos being angry. That was Xellos being determined. However he does get angry in another chapter after this one. Who does he get angry at? That, of course, is a secret.

.

.

((()))

Zelgadis smiled grimly as he felt the spell catalyze. _If nothing else, she'll be free and I'll be the one in danger.  
_ The figure's smile began to fade as the chimera's own grew. "_What_ are you planning?"  
A quick flash of inhuman speed, and Zelgadis slammed into the monster. A dagger slid from his sleeve in the same motion, landing squarely in his hand. "This," he shoved the knife into its twisted form. "_RAH-TILT_!" The blue energy flared white as it flowed directly into the skeletal body, conducted by the metal.  
Falling to the ground, the shrine maiden watched, barely able to keep her eyes open, as the cellar became flooded with white-hot light. "_ZELGADIS_!" More blood threw itself onto her lips, staining her chin.  
The dull roar of the energy faded, revealing a single stoic figure. Feeling light-headed, Amelia tried to blink away the blurriness. With a nearly inhuman speed, the figure strode up to her. "You," it growled, "are such a _pain_ to look after."  
Relaxing, she smiled up at Zelgadis. "S-sor-" she broke off as a cough worked its way up through her mouth.  
Growling, the chimera fixed an angry glare on her. "Don't talk." He muttered as he brought a hand to her throat. "_Recovery_." The familiar white light burst into existence. As he watched the flesh mend, he growled softly, "They'd better have us out of here soon."

((()))

"Come on, Zel," the tiny redhead said, slapping him on the back. "Xellos pulled you out of there almost directly after you killed that monster. It's not like you had to sit down there for hours or anything." Ribbing him with her elbow, she whispered to the quietly stewing chimera, "I bet you wouldn't have _minded _staying down there for a little while longer."  
Zelgadis shot to his feet, a grim expression on his face. "Not _now_, Lina."  
As he walked off into the encroaching darkness, Lina stared after him. "Oh, Zel . . . if only you thought about other people once in a while." Letting her gaze drop to the ground, the sorceress didn't notice the tall figure approaching her from behind.  
"Hey, Lina." Gourry said cheerfully, tapping her shoulder. "I got you some tea."  
Looking up sadly, Lina silently took the tin cup. "Thanks."  
"Don't worry, Lina." Turning back to the small fire, he threw another log on.  
"About what?"  
"_I'll _always think about you." Picking up a sharpened stick, the swordsman punctured a potato and stuck it into the flames.  
Keeping her back turned, the petite redhead stared at the ground, hiding the film of tears that were starting to spring up. "Thanks, Gourry." _Where would I be without you?  
_ A small smile sneaked onto the young girl's face as she watched her protector attempt to cook a potato. The smile grew a little as fire leapt onto the skewer and began to eat away at it._ A lot worse off, that's for sure._ She chuckled quietly as the warrior tried to extinguish the flames, accidentally breaking the stick and sending his dinner into the fire.

((()))

"Princess, I'm so glad that you're alright." Duncan sat across from her, roughly a yard away, as close as she let him come. "If anything had happened to you, I don't know what I'd do."  
For a moment, Amelia ignored his earnest words and expression. Then, allowing herself the ghost of a smile, she whispered. "You can thank Mister Zelgadis for that. He saved me."  
Nodding, the dark-haired man tried again to slide closer. Keeping his grin from slipping as she backed away again, the young nobleman smiled warmly at her. "I have much to thank him for. Not only does he invite me along, he protected you in my absence. He's quite the helpful fellow."  
Wistfully, the princess stared off into the deep woods, in the direction the helpful chimera had gone. "Yeah," she murmured quietly, "he's always doing things like that."  
"Excuse me, you two." The light voice of Filia floated out from the starry night. "I hope I'm not intruding, but I was hoping for some company." The dragon stepped out from the shadows that were nearby an ancient oak tree.  
Smiling brightly, the young monarch shifted even further from Duncan to make room for the dragon. "Sure, Miss Filia."  
Only a very slight hesitation marked the young man's agreement. "Of course, the more the merrier."

((()))

"The more the merrier, eh, Zelgadis?" Xellos' voice drove into the chimera's skull, bringing a pounding sensation to his already frayed nerves. _I will _not_ turn to face him. There's no way in hell he's getting that much respect from me.  
_ "What do _you_ want? To smart off and _run away _again?" Snorting derisively, the stone man turned, walking further down the path that led back to the, now demolished, cottage. Though he managed not to turn or increase his pace when he heard the priest following him, he couldn't avoid a grimace.  
"I wanted . . . to thank you." In the dead of night, with only the nearly silent song of the forest insects, his words were nearly thunderous.  
The chimera stopped, shocked by his words. "For _what_?!"  
A soft rustle told Zelgadis that the demon was shrugging. "For protecting Amelia, what else?"  
Barking a laugh, he kept walking. "I didn't save her for _your_ benefit." A grim smile slid onto his face when he didn't hear another set of footsteps.  
"Then why did you?" The wind nearly drowned out the question, but Zelgadis' ears picked it out clearly enough.  
Resisting the instinct to yell how it was 'none of his business', the chimera instead smirked back at the demon. "I have my reasons."  
"What might those be?" The nasal voice asked with amusement.  
Lengthening his pace, the blue-skinned warrior tried to leave behind his greatest aggravation. "_Mine_. My own _damn reasons_!" He spat loudly at the priest. "And they're _none of your business_!" The shaman swore inwardly at the continued deterioration of his patience.  
Watching silently as the swordsman leapt into the trees, Xellos mulled over his options. _I have two choices; force an angry reaction, or force a self-contemplative one . . ._ Smiling slightly, he phased next to the solitary man. "Do you know," he began in a calm voice, "why I am trying to find your cure instead of just killing you?"  
Snorting, the stone man leaned back onto the trunk of the tree, doing his best to ignore the annoyance.  
"I could just kill you, that would be enough for my superiors. But instead, I convinced them that if I did, Lina would seek revenge against them. If I hadn't done that, you would probably already be dead. Dynast wants you erased, and quickly, too."  
He paused, nasal voice growing more subdued. "You see, Amelia mentioned that 'one cannot live on intentions alone'." A twisted smile worked onto the demon's face. "It's quite an interesting phrase, don't you think?"  
For a moment, the only sound in the dark forest was the light wind. Then, shattering the silence, came an uproarious laughter from the dour chimera. After a few seconds, he was able to choke down the guffaws to respond incredulously, "So, what you're saying is that _you_, want to help _me_?! Sorry, I don't buy this reformist act of yours." Zelgadis' continued laughter began to taper off as the dark priest remained silent. A handful of silent moments slipped by, causing the shaman to narrow his eyes.  
"Help _you?_" The smile broadened into a feral grin as the dark priest waggled a finger menacingly. "You misunderstand." With that, Xellos disappeared, leaving the shocked-into-silence swordsman alone.

((()))

"You brought Valteria _with us_?" Lina Inverse's eyes bugged out her sockets as she stood and watched Filia adjust the blanket in her backpack.  
"Well," the dragon replied petulantly, "why not?" Gently she laid the egg back inside his makeshift cradle.  
"Gee, I donno' . . ." A vein popped in the sorceress' forehead. "Maybe because . . . _everywhere we freaking GO, the END OF THE WORLD follows us_?!"  
"Lina!" huffed the blonde dragon, "don't say things like that, babies can hear you through the shell!"  
Eyes widening, the redhead sat back down jerkily. "S-sorry, Filia. I guess I'm just a little high-strung, it's Zel, ya know?"  
After a moment, the ex-priestess nodded, a sad smile on her face, and silence returned to the campsite.  
"Hello, everyone," the cheerful form of Xellos called from the tree-line. "Did you get on well without me?" His eyes opened slightly as he sensed the turbulent emotions running through the group. _Apparently not, _he mused quietly. _This group needs something to lift their spirits.  
_ Phasing next to a despondent Amelia, the demon reached into his satchel and pulled out a deck of cards. "Aw, don't feel down. How about a game? Old Maid, Poker, Gin-"  
"You _PERVERT_!" Shooting to her feet, Filia stomped over to the evil priest. "How _DARE _you suggest something like that?!"  
A soft wind blew across the camp, throwing dust and leaves along the ground. "Uh, Filia?" Lina cautiously stepped towards the dragon. "You okay?"  
Thrusting her finger at Xellos, the blonde shouted, "Miss Lina! What are you saying?! He just wants to see me _naked_!"  
Calmly, the purple-haired demon mulled over her accusation in the following silence. Finally, he raised his finger, announcing happily, "This is _true_, but I have no idea how that ties in with cards!"  
Sweat beaded out on the sorceress' forehead. "Filia . . . what the _hell _are you talking about?"  
"H-he . . . he said _Strip Poker_! Weren't you _listening_?!" Shivering, the shy maiden sat heavily down, wrapping her cloak around herself tightly.  
Scratching her head, Lina plopped herself down at their fire. "Better than you, as far as I can see." She looked up, smiling, as Gourry tapped her shoulder, handing her a fully cooked potato. "Thanks."  
"W-what are you talking about? Amelia, Duncan, you heard him, didn't you?!" Twisting her scarf, she stared pleadingly at the other two onlookers, who were shaking their heads woodenly, Amelia's lips pressed together tightly, her face red. "But, he . . . he _said _it!"  
"Filia," the sorceress planted her hand over her face. "He said _poker_, not _strip poker_. The only one who was thinking 'naked thoughts' was _you_, okay?"  
A loud burst of laughter from the princess kept the dragon from responding. "I-I'm _so _sorry Miss Filia, but . . . but-" Another peal of laughter kept her from continuing the apology.  
Face flushed red, Filia flashed to her feet, hands and scarf clenched at her side, tearing it from her neck. "This is _not _a laughing matter! What is _wrong _with you people?! It's perfectly obvious-"  
"Hey Lina, look! Filia's neck is hurt!" Narrowing his eyes, Gourry tried to determine what sort of animal would leave a bite mark like the one on her neck. "It looks like-"

((()))

Zelgadis took a deep breath of the cool night air. All around him silence hung like a cloak. _Finally, some peace and quiet. _Leaning back into the crook of the branches he closed his eyes contentedly. _How did it all change _so much_?_ _Amelia, _friends _with that conniving slime.   
_ He paused for a moment, frowning. _Damn, with all that confusion I never got a chance to figure out how I'm going to get Amelia to forget about me and go after __Duncan__. _The wind blew over his resting form, growing stronger, then suddenly a tempest, knocking him from his perch.  
Reflexively he spun in mid-air, landing in a crouch. _What that hell is . . . _his thoughts trailed off while his eyes widened. Over the tree-line came a large mushroom shaped cloud. _Ame- _ Growling, the chimera cut the thought short. "My head's so damn rattled I'm not even _thinking_ straight." Leaping back into the trees, Zelgadis tried to see more of the disturbance. "Probably Lina, or Filia . . ." he muttered, mouth twisting slightly.  
_ There's no point in you going, you know._ The tiny voice in his head that had been plaguing him for months now, whispered to him. _All you _really_ do is cause them problems.  
_ "_Rei Wing_!" With a howl of wind, Zelgadis was airborne. "It's _probably _Filia again," he growled, eyes narrowing. "There's no reason to worry." Up ahead, he could see smoke from the blast beginning to dissipate with the increasing wind. "I _never_ should have left those idiots alone." He narrowed his eyes, muttering, "God knows the countryside can't take it."  
Even over the rushing air, the chimera could make out a singular shrieking voice. "Godammit Filia, why, the _hell _did you flip out on us?! _We're _all calm _reasonable _adults, why aren't _you_?!"  
Allowing a smile to touch his eyes for a moment, the young shaman descended from the night sky.  
"Hey, Zelgadis!" Cheerfully, a soot ridden Gourry waved to his approaching friend. "Welcome back!"  
The chimera raised his hand in return. "Thanks, Gourry. What happened here?" Lightly, Zelgadis dropped to the ground, blue eyes staring at the burnt grassland that, only minutes before, had been a more or less organized camp. Lina, as he expected from the yelling, was indeed badgering Filia about her lack of control. Dimly, even with his eyes, he could make out the cloaked figures of Xellos, Amelia and a frightened looking Duncan.  
"Well," the blond swordsman raised his hand to his chin and then, closing his eyes, he began to explain. "It all started when we found out that Xellos was eating Filia."  
_ Wham_. Slowly, the stunned sorcerer picked himself up off the ground. "_W-What _. . . What the _hell _are you talking about?!"  
"Xellos gave Filia a Hickory."

((()))

"This time, I'm gonna beat you, Gourry!" With a manly swagger, Lina Inverse stepped away from the others and directed the blond swordsman to a wider area of the forest clearing.  
"Lina, I don't know. We do this all the time and nothing changes." With a sad sigh, Gourry adjusted the bundle in his arms: the weapons for the match. "I try to lose, I really do! I'm sorry." Dejectedly, he plopped to the earth. "How about if I just concede? You get really mad when you lose."  
The tiny sorceress shook her head, causing her fiery hair to cascade wildly. "No way! This, is going to be it! This time . . . _you _lose the battle." Cackling loudly, Lina sat down and began carefully arranging the pieces on the chessboard.  
The tall blond shrugged. "Okay . . . if you say so."  
Shaking his head, Zelgadis gestured towards the two chess players. "I never _imagined _I'd see the day when _Lina _and _Gourry _would be so interested in such a intellectual game." Tiredly, he turned back towards the fire, eyes widening when he saw Amelia pick up another chess set from Xellos' leather satchel.  
"I bet," whispered Xellos, appearing nearby, "that you've always dreamt of being with a more _cultured_ adventuring group." The nasal grate of the priest's voice was a knife to the chimera's already frayed nerves. "I have other boards if you'd like to test your skills against, oh . . . say a certain princess from a certain kingdom that we have, most certainly, just departed fr-"  
"Shut up." Growling, the blue-skinned man sat down on a tree stump, the trace amount of a good mood vanished. He turned away, opening his eyes onto the image of Amelia, holding an ornate chess board, her eyes sad and dejected. He watched, an apology on his lips, as she backed away, stumbling slightly over the uneven earth.  
Haltingly, he reached out a hand, "Amelia . . . I-" the chimera's voice stuck in his throat as he watched tears fill the princess' luminous sapphire eyes.  
He watched, unable to speak, as the fragile girl turned and ran into the deep woods, the low hoot of owls just beginning in the twilight. Out of the corner of his vision, he barely saw the dark priest turn away, violet head lowered.  
Growling for the thousandth time tonight, the cobalt-skinned man slowly stalked after her, wondering why, if he wanted her to hate him, he was even bothering at all.

((()))

Xellos watched as Zelgadis followed his friend at a lackluster pace. _I'm such a fool. Several thousand years old and I still act like a child. _He sighed quietly, not caring that it was an autonomic response. Somehow, it seemed to fit the situation.  
A fleeting thought passed through him. _Should I follow? No, _he frowned slightly as a realization rose to the front of his mind, _I'll just cause more trouble than I already have._ "Dammit."  
"Xellos?" A familiar soprano voice shook him from his thoughts with a start.  
Half jumping at the unexpected sound, he turned and saw Fila roughly ten feet away. He tried to fake a smile, but felt it turn to a grimace. Slowly, he nodded at her, unsure of what else to do.  
"Y-you- . . . I-" The blonde dragon paused, her lips pressed together in uncertainty. Suddenly, her mouth hardened, "You are such a problem! Can't you do anything besides hurt people?"  
The demon sighed again, his face dropping to hide in the shadows, "Seems that I can't, doesn't it?"  
The question caught the young woman off-guard, "W-what-" her eyes narrowed as she took an uncertain step backwards, "what are you trying to do, make fun of me?"  
He shook his head slowly. "No, my dear. I am not," a slight grin appeared on his face, "not at the moment, anyways." Slowly, the grin faded, leaving only the monster's somber gaze behind.  
Words suddenly exploded from the dragon's mouth, "You don't care, do you?! You're an awful excuse for a friend! You-" She cut off at the startling change in the dark priest's stance. _Oh Cepheid, what have I done?_ Fear trilled down her spine as he turned his amethyst eyes on her.  
"You think that I am an awful friend? That I can do no right, or even change my despicable nature?" He took a menacing step towards her,. "You think that I deserve to feel pain myself for all that I've inflicted?" The night's wind rose quickly, throwing the demon's cloak behind him, whipping wildly in the gust. Another step and the dragon could see his eyes plainly, open, icy, the essence of fear itself.  
Involuntarily, the ex-priestess took a step backwards, the empty pit of her stomach tried to wrap around itself as she realized that she might have pushed him too far.  
"You," began the demon, his voice almost too quiet to be heard, "are correct." He spun on his heels, turning his back to her. "Now," he spat, "take your victory and leave me be."  
Silence hung heavy in the air, the night sounds filled the tiny clearing. The dragon stared at the black cloaked figure before her. Finally, she turned her back on him, crossed her arms and shakily pronounced, "I . . . I never said those things." She fidgeted with her scarf slightly, stunned by the benevolence towards him that was sweeping through her.  
He smiled a little now; watching Filia when she was off balance was always a lift to his spirits. _And she definitely feels more than a little shaky about feeling sorry for a demon._ He could feel it, the compassion, rolling off of her in waves. For a second he felt the old illness, and then he pushed it aside. "Thank you."  
A small smile touched the young woman's lips. "You're welcome. Goodnight . . . Xellos." Silently, she started back to her tent.  
"Not just yet," intoned the once again cheerful voice of Xellos, "we have a game of chess to play."  
The blonde turned, confusion plain on her face. "What?"  
Xellos' faint smile broadened into a full grin. "My dear, you are in need of unwinding as much as any of us, here, and I happen to know that dragons have a fondness for chess."  
The ex-priestess bit her lip slightly. _Spending time with Xellos isn't my ideal from of relaxation, but-  
_ "And virgins. I know for a fact that dragons have this extremely odd fetish-"  
Throwing her skirt aside, Filia whipped out her mace, racing after him as he darted in and out of the path of her destruction. "Get back here! You _pervert_!" Swinging the iron weapon in a vicious downward arc, the dragon growled in frustration as the priest effortlessly reached up and caught her mace-wielding hand.  
"Alright," Xellos intoned with melodramatic sadness. "I'll lay off the virgin jokes for now . . . Hmm, that didn't come out right, did it?" He frowned down at her stunned expression. "Neither did that." Shaking his violet head, he sighed, "You really do bring out the pervert in me, Filia, I have to admit."  
"See!" she tried to put some force behind the word as she slowly dropped her arm, his hand still around her own. Seconds ticked by and the two of them stood there, holding hands in the pale moonlight. Her blonde head lowered, the ex-priestess could only stare at their entwined palms. _It feel so soft, and he's so gentle . . . but he stopped my swing with no effort._ Finally, tilting her sapphire eyes up to him, Fila spoke quietly. "Xellos?"  
"Yes, my dear?" he asked, a small smile on his lips.  
"Can I . . . " the dragon began haltingly, "can I have my hand back?"  
"Of course," he let his hand slide from hers slowly, until he held on with just his fingertips, "but what do we do now?"  
"Chess, I suppose it's the thing to do tonight," the young woman answered softly, "but _not _alone." Another smile flickered onto her face and she spoke in an almost affectionate tone. "You're not trustworthy enough."  
Clutching his chest as if he'd been stabbed, the demon plastered mock disbelief onto his face. "Oh my, Fila! How can you say that?"  
Giggling slightly, the blonde adjusted her scarf, turned and walked lightly back towards the campfire.  
For a half-second, the dark priest stood there, head lowered in contemplation. Then, with a grin he vanished and reappeared at the dragon's side, carrying a chessboard.

((()))

At a slow hike, Zelgadis made his way through the deep wood. He bent down and let his fingers brush a few broken twigs. _She definitely went this way. I'd have to be blind to miss the trail she's leaving._ Standing again, he began to work his way in the new direction.  
Mouth curling, he tried, again, to force himself to turn back. _Fool! Isn't this exactly what you wanted? No Amelia, no Lina, Gourry, Filia, and _no Xellos_. You could just wander off. Just go off somewhere and die. They'd never be able to find you, not with how fast you move, you could-_ Dropping to his knees, the chimera held his head, trying to drown out the voice that sounded like his, yet wasn't. _Stop it! _he yelled back, not caring how silly it sounded to have an argument with himself. _I know what you are now. _With a mocking chuckle the other-self faded slowly.  
Shaking his head, Zelgadis looked up to see his quarry standing over him. "Amelia?"  
She nodded once, her wide blue eyes red and the skin around them puffy. "Are you okay, Mister Zelgadis?"  
For moment, the heartless swordsman felt like crying himself; quickly, he closed his eyes. _How can she do this? How can she have the energy after all I've done to her?_ He felt a small hand rest on his shoulder. Raising his head back up he saw a soft smile on the princess' face.  
"Back to camp, Mister Zelgadis?" Amelia shivered slightly and hoped that the chimera took it for the night's chill air. _Even with stone skin I can still feel his muscles . . . Oh Cepheid, _she groaned inwardly, _please don't let him see I'm blushing.  
_ Rising steadily to his feet, the swordsman made no move to shake her hand off him. His voice was low, almost grave as he looked across the early evening sky, finally settling his eyes on the young shrine maiden. "Back to camp."

((()))

"Hmmm . . . a knight opening? Quite bold, my dear." Xellos slowly leaned back on his non-existent seat, carefully contemplating what the dragon's objective might be. _A knight opening is very risky . . . fast and hard to predict, but very vulnerable.  
_ "Frightened already?" A smile flashed onto the blonde's face. "I thought you were a General?" Her sunny expression faded, as he moved a pawn a single space forward, to a quizzical look. His grin gave her pause as she wondered what he was thinking. _Is he trying to goad me? Or is he really that cautious?_ "Aren't monsters supposed to be a little more chaotic?"  
"Oh, Filia! How you wound me!" he gasped melodramatically, raising his hand to his forehead. "I thought you would have realize by now that I'm not an _average _demon!"  
She giggled again while moving her other knight. "I might've if you didn't go around practicing epicaricacy all the time." Quickly glancing, she tried to determine if she's finally managed to stump the dark priest. _Someone like him should know _every _word for being a sadist.  
_ "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, my dear." Xellos' smile opened into a slightly evil grin. "If I'd known that you were such a paraphiliac, I'd have taken an entirely different route to make you my parnel."  
A light wind blew across the camp. The blonde dragon shifted uncomfortably, then looked up at the demon. "Ummm . . . can I?" Flushing the woman face glanced down into her lap.  
With a sigh, the monster crossed his legs and waved his hand at her as he looked aside. "Oh _fine_ . . . that _is_ why I bought it for you."  
The young woman shifted her weight and began to rummage around the pockets of her heavy blouse. After a few seconds she pulled out a mid sized leather bound book. Hastily she opened it and flipped towards the later half.  
"O-oh," the monster cried out in glee, "so _that's _where you keep it!" Leaning forward over the chess board, he winked at his opponent. "I'm honored . . ."  
Blushing heavily, Filia shirked back slightly. "H-hey . . . it was just in my blouse!" Finally, she found the right section and skimmed down the page. "Just because I was carrying it on my person does _not _mean that-" Suddenly, the blonde shot to her feet, face red and pointing to a line in the volume. "I am _not _addicted to unusual sexual practices!" Snapping the book shut, the young woman lunged to swing at the offensive demon.  
Calmly, the demon leaned back, avoiding the attack easily. "Oh, but you _are _a _parnel_, then?"  
Indignantly, the ex-priestess buried her nose back into the book, unaware that Lina and Gourry were approaching from a nearby clearing. Xellos, however, cheerfully waved them over and then held a finger to his lips.  
"W-what?!" sputtered the young woman, eyes wide. "I am _not _nor ever _will be_ your MISTRESS!!"  
"What?!" came a familiar sorrowful male voice.  
Shocked at the realization of who owned it, the dragon spun around, face growing more red when she saw a sad looking Gourry and an amused Lina standing there.  
"You're breaking up?!" the swordsman despaired. "Does that mean that you're calling off the wedding _too_?!"  
Cackles of laughter from the sorceress drove the dragon to untold shades crimson. "What wedding?! There's _no _wedding, _none_ at all!"  
"But what about the children!" shouted the blond warrior, a plaintive look on his face.  
At this, Xellos joined the redhead in laughter.  
"What children," Filia yelled, "_where_ are the children?!" Flustered, she sat back down, wrapping herself tightly in her heavy cloak.  
Gourry began ticking names off his fingers as his two other friends continued their laughter, "John, Paul, George, Ringo, Velma, Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, Mary Kate, Ashley, Buffy, Cordellia, Xander-"  
"Alright, Gourry," Xellos sighed, "that's enough." Restraining himself from laughing anymore, the demon stood, grabbed his staff, and clapped the swordsman on the shoulder. "Don't you worry anymore. I'm sure everything will work out just fine."  
"Really?" asked the hopeful mercenary, his eyes wide and innocent.  
The demon General nodded reassuringly while he reached, with his staff, over to the still laughing redhead and gave her a quick strike to the head, knocking her to the ground.  
"Ow!" The petite girl grabbed her head and rubbed gingerly. "That _hurt_, you jerk!"  
The ex-priestess glanced up, looking between the sorceress and the priest, her sapphire eyes wider than normal.  
"I'm sorry, Lina," intoned the violet-haired priest, his voice haughty, "but I can't let you laugh at Fila any more." He waved his finger at her in a superior manner.  
Hand still on her injury, the young girl rose, eyes ablaze with anger. "You did the _same thing_, you _ass_!" She groaned slightly and tried to ignore Gourry's sudden interest in her injury. Angrily she swiped at his fingers as they ran through her fiery red hair. She sighed again when the swordsman refused to stop and just switched to poking and prodding.  
"No," the priest shook his head in a superior manner, a slight smile touching his lips, "I only laughed at her until she became upset. After that, I _stopped_."  
Annoyed, the Dragon Spooker brushed away her protector's meddlesome fingers, "knock it off Gourry. Anyways," she viciously pointed at the demon, "you coulda' _warned_ me if you were gonna do that!"  
Sitting down in mid-air, Xellos dropped his smile, "Well, that is true. However, there really wasn't time, you see."  
Confused, Lina glanced over at Filia and, finding a mirror for her own puzzlement there, turned back to the trickster. "Time for _what_?"  
"Well," Xellos brought his grin back a little, "Filia's such a delicate thing when it comes to stress and teasing, that I thought I should be nice to her."  
The young woman in question gazed up at the mysterious priest, her blue eyes shimmering slightly in the moonlight.  
Scratching her head slightly, the powerful sorceress glanced up at her protector and shrugged, "Sure, if you say so."  
"Well, Lina," retorted the snooty demon, "it's obvious, isn't it? Either we be nice to Filia, or she'll try to kill us all." Shifting his head to one side, Xellos easily dodged the heavy dictionary that hurtled past him.  
"Oh!" growled Filia. "Get out of here, everyone! And you, Xellos, just when I thought you were turning into a tolerable person!" With a yell, the dragon swiped up her mace and leapt towards the monster. She froze, blinking as the petite redhead behind him frantically scrambled away, dragging her yellow-haired guardian with her. Groaning quietly, Filia put her mace back in its clasp and sat wearily back down at the chess board. "Your move." She moaned out, covering her face with her hand.


	11. Blah, blah, blah, Monkeys

First up: Review responses!

Second up: France.

Third up: How _does_ Ukchana live with me and not kill things? Things like people

Inverse-chan: Glad you like it. The X/F interaction is a lot of fun to write. I try to concentrate on all the characters at different points, but some demand more spotlight attention.

Lina Gabriev: Well, I'm trying to make the characters fairly realistic, meaning that just because people get along doesn't mean they're a romantic interest. I mean, people are romantic interests with all their friends, right? Or am I just the weird one? Anyways, I like the beginning conversations too. At first they were _supposed_ to be actual recaps, but I'm not stable enough for that, apparently. And thanks for noticing that I'm not going for complete comedy, it's nice to hear that it's working.

Clover the Sea-Beast: You think _that_ beginning was evil? Just wait. Unfortunately these are the more serious chapters, later on it gets insane again. Thanks for saying that they're still cannon. I think they are too, but it's nice to hear it. Those were two of my favorite parts to write too. And please, don't call me Mr. CEP-san. lol. BTW, is it just me or do you have an fascination with ground coverings being in your name? Are you a four-leafed Sea Beast? Can I call you 'thistle'?

Reiko5: Well, actually . . . then you might not want to read this chapter. Without spoiling much, Xellos does indeed become angry. Very angry. Let me know what you like in partcular, it helps the creative process. lol

Samantha: I love it too, glad we agree. lol

Shadow eXtreme: Well, what's the point of a April Fool's Day joke that isn't believable? It was actually a bunch of real life delays kept . . . uh . . . delaying the fic.

Dimitri Plabato: Yeah, she'd kill me. Then bring me back so all of you could take turns killing me. Since I don't feel like dying multiple times, I'll keep writing. Actually, I'm starting to get back into this story again. And no, there is nothing you can do to win my heart. About the only thing that would help is changing Plabato to Placebo. It's more funny that way.

**Chapter 11: Blah, blah, blah, Monkeys.**

****

Lina: 'The _hell_ is _this_?

Gourry: Monkeys, Lina.

Lina: _Yes_, Gourry, I can _see_ that. But what the hell does it _mean_?

Zelgadis: Oh, God, _this_ should be good.

Amelia: Mr. Zelgadis, don't be mean.

Gourry: Well, you see, Lina. A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away-

Lina: Okay, Gourry, that's enough.

Xellos: Please continue, Gourry, it was just getting interesting.

Lina: _No_, no it wasn't.

Filia: Shouldn't we be introducing the chapter or something?

Duncan: Quite right, Miss Filia. Now then-

Gourry (crying fakely): I killed them all, and not just the _men_, but the _women_ and the _children_! They were _animals_ and I _slaughtered_ them like _animals_!

Authors' Notes: Yes, it's back to monkeys again. But, on the other hand, doesn't it _always_ get back to monkeys eventually? Doesn't it? _Doesn't it_?! DAMN YOU, I _WILL_ KNOW THE TRUTH!

Why don't I use Japanese phrases? Because Slayers is in a European setting, not an Asian one. When I write a Ranma fic, I'll use so much Japanese, a Japanese person'll have an easier time reading it than you guys. Also, what's the point behind spelling anime names the Japanese way when you're not in Japan? And most people don't even do it _right_. Hell, if you're going to call Filia, "Firia" and Amelia, "Ameria" then you've got to call Lina, "Rina", Gourry "Gauri", Zelgadis "Zerugadisu" and Xellos "Zerosu". If you're going to be weird and ignore the fact that it takes place in a European setting then at least don't do it half-assed.

Oh, and read Modern Day by Ukchana. It's a damn good story. So read it, or I'll find out where you live and leave you little pink notes that say, "read Modern Day, dammit!" And believe me . . . they _will _be pink.

* * *

"There, there baby," Filia cooed gently as she rewrapped the egg. Marveling again at its translucent form, its own inner light and apparent fragility, the blonde dragon finished placing it within the folds of blankets in her tent. She smiled sadly as she went over, again and again, what had happened to the original Valgaav.

_Valteria will _never_ be alone like that. _Blinking she wiped at the tears on her cheeks. _I won't let him be abandoned again. My baby won't go through that._ She brushed the blankets once more, _My baby . . ._ The thought lingered in her mind a moment as she smiled down at the covered child. Somehow, it felt right.

Over the months she had grown past her anger at what her people had done, instead it had been replaced with a sense of disbelief and confusion. _They _had_ to have known it was wrong. When did the elders gain so much control over our minds and hearts that our only thoughts were theirs?_

Pulling her knees into her chest, the young dragon sat heavily up the grassy ground within her tent, face falling into a thoughtful and sad frown. _If Lina and the others had never come to the temple, would I have still been able to break away when I needed to? Their courage, their independence, their refusal to do what they were told until they had questioned everything. If I hadn't met them would I have been strong enough to do what was right?_

Trying to imagine the past as different than it was turned out to be more difficult than Filia had imagined. _I- I can't even think the way I used to._ A loud raucous Lina-laugh pierced the tent walls, almost derailing the blonde's thoughts. Standing, she headed out to see what the commotion was, deciding that the past was the past and she was happy with how it had turned out.

((()))

"Uh, Miss Lina, what's going on?" Nervously, Filia stepped up to the small crowd that was gathered around an old tree stump. "Isn't everyone going to sleep? It's almost midnight."

"Huh?" Looking back, the redheaded sorceress waved Filia over frantically. "Gourry an' Xellos are playing chess, hurry up and watch!"

The dragon glanced over as Zelgadis shook his head in shock. "Miss Lina," she said, "it's really not right to force Gourry to do this, you'll just embarrass him. I finished playing against Xellos not an hour ago, he's too good for any of us."

The tiny, red-headed girl placed a mischievous smile on her face. "Uh . . . Filia-"

"Actually," interrupted the demon priest, voice a little sour, "Gourry is currently two pawns ahead." A low growl escaped from the monster's lips, "now a bishop as well." With a grin he moved with lightning speed, advancing his rook and taking Gourry's knight in the process.

The idiot swordsman stared down at the board in concentration, "Hmmmm . . ." for once not making a move immediately.

The ex-priestess leaned down next to Amelia. "Why is Xellos going easy on Gourry," she whispered with a confused tone, "why bother?"

"Because," interrupted the annoyed demon, "I am, in fact, _not _'going easy' on Gourry. Lina, Amelia, Zelgadis and even you, my dear dragon, simply aren't mentally _capable_ of matching me in a game of chess . . . Gourry, however . . ."

Leaning in towards the dragon, Amelia whispered back, "A few months ago, Miss Lina thought it would be interesting to have Mister Gourry play against Mister Xellos and-"

"Hey," Lina interrupted, "what's wrong, Gourry? You haven't moved yet."

A soft sob emerged from the swordsman. "He took my last horsie, Lina."

"Huh? That's 'knight', Gourry." A flicker of a pained expression crossed her face as she moved up to his side.

"And now his tower is in a really good place." Suddenly, the sad look disappeared, revealing a dangerous glint.

The priest's eyes opened a little bit, worry just barely etching his face. "Uh, are you alright, Gourry? You seem a little . . . _murderous_ . . ."

A sudden laugh burst out of the chimera. After a quick glare back, Lina laid a hand on the swordsman's shoulder and asked in a quiet voice. "What's wrong, Gourry?"

A harsh breath from the swordsman caused her to flinch. "Don't you see, Lina?" The blond began. "Don't you see what's so awful about this? Don't you see what his tower is doing?" The normally cheerful swordsman's voice was now cold steel, as sharp as any sword. "It's threatening_ you_." He swung his hand out, motioning at his Queen which was now in jeopardy.

A handful of seconds swept by as everyone around the board grew quiet. A quiet sigh from the blue skinned shaman drew the group's eyes. "Well, if nobody minds, I've been driven insane enough for one day. Goodnight." Quickly he turned and headed for his tent.

Amelia's eyes continued to follow him into the night, wishing that the rest of her could as well. _Stop it, you stupid girl, he _hates_ you, remember? But, _another part retorted, almost hopefully, _he said he respected me, admired me even, and he followed me out to the forest. He apologized and . . . _she sighed contentedly, _he even spent some time with me, of his own free will._

The young priestess turned back at the sound of Gourry's voice.

"Sometimes . . ." growled the blond swordsman, eyes narrowing to thin slits, "you just have to get involved, _yourself_!" Surging forward, the Swordsman of Light lunged over the table, "HAAAA!" bringing both hands up faster than the eyes of the others could follow, "Check."

For a few seconds, silence hung around the chess board. Finally, Lina raised her hand cautiously. "Can he do that?"

With a wooden nod, the demon priest leaned back slightly. "Well played. Gourry, who taught you to 'castle'?"

With a confident smile, the Master Chessman coolly replied, "Sometimes you have to get involved yourself. Otherwise, Lina could get _hurt_."

Quietly, Xellos mulled over this information. "I . . . see . . ."

The redheaded sorceress groaned as she felt her face turn bright red. _That _stupid _Jellyfish-Brain! _Her head twisted sharply at double giggles from the other two women nearby. "Amelia? Filia? Something _funny_?"

Shrinking slightly, the princess tittered nervously, "N-no, nothing really."

Just as the dragon opened her mouth, the swordsman interrupted with, "And now, Xellos. My Zelgadis-tower threatens _you_."

Slowly the demon raised an eyebrow, uncertain how to respond.

"And without your Filia in proper position," Gourry's ice blue eyes narrowed haughtily, "you're powerless to stop him."

_THUNK._

Carefully, the adventurers picked themselves off the ground, one by one.

Haltingly, the yellow-haired "queen" stood and headed for her tent, not caring that everyone was looking at her. _Calm down, Filia. It's just Gourry, you can't take anything he says seriously. _She felt a hot flush surge onto her face. _There is just no way in _hell _that I'd ever be that demon's 'queen'._

((()))

_"Filia . . ." a familiar nasal voice called in a loving manner. "Filia . . . if you don't pay attention, horrible, naughty things will happen to you . . ."_

_Slowly, the ex-priestess pulled herself up from the four-post bed with purple sheets and quilts. Sleepily she looked around her, staring at the violet silk canopy that topped the lavish bed. "W-what? Where am I?"_

_"Here, with me." Suddenly the bed was gone, leaving Filia floating in an empty void._

_Spinning, the dragon searched for the incredibly annoying voice. "Xellos! I know it's you! Come out here!"_

_"There's no need to shout, I'm right behind you." Gloved hands reached forward to lay gently on Filia's shoulders. _

_Nervously, the blonde turned, revealing the Mysterious Priest. "Xellos, what-" in shock she stared at his open eyes that brimmed with tears._

_"Filia . . ." for once the grating voice sounded sad instead of annoying, "my love for you . . ."_

_"L-love?! What the _HELL _are you talking about, you disgusting lecher, you can't love anyone!!!" Filia stumbled backwards, trying, unsuccessfully, to escape the demon's grip._

_"My love for you is . . . like a truck." He paused for a moment as a deep sigh of relief passed through him. Shocked and confused, the dragon stopped moving backwards._

_"Xellos, y-you _love _me? But-" without warning, the non-existent ground gave way beneath the dragon, "_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!_" _

With a scream, the blonde dragon awoke, tearing at her bedroll. After a few seconds her thrashing ceased as she remembered where she actually was. Sighing exasperatingly, the ex-priestess flopped onto her back. "Can't I find _any _peace from that slime?"

((()))

Duncan sat in his tent, penning an entry into a book. Closing it, he turned to see a shadowed figure standing just outside his tent. Instinctively his hand went for his sword nearby.

"Don't worry," said a low, subdued voice, "it's just me."

Breathing a sigh of relief, the nobleman set down his sword. "Hello, Mister Greywords. Please, come in. Is there something I can do for you?"

The blue skinned man opened the flap, but didn't cross the threshold. "Just Zelgadis."

The handsome dark-haired man nodded, curious but unafraid. "What can I help you with, Zelgadis?"

A few moments went by where the chimera said nothing, then, quietly he spoke, "I noticed you had a guitar with you."

Again, Duncan nodded, but he held his tongue. _He's worried about something. What could it be?_

A quiet sigh from the shaman broke Duncan's thoughts. "I was wondering if I could borrow it for a little while."

Surprise washed over the man's face for a moment, then settled into an easy smile. "Of course, I wouldn't mind a bit!" Reaching behind his bedroll he pulled out a leather case. "Enjoy, my friend. Perhaps we'll play a set together one day."

A wry smile flickered on the sorcerer's face for a bare second. "Perhaps." He accepted the case carefully, as if it weighed a great deal more than it did. In a grave voice, Zelgadis whispered, "Thank you." Then, with a nod, closed the tent flap.

The nobleman watched as he walked off into the night, slowly he shook his head. "Poor fellow," he whispered before blowing out the lantern.

((()))

Darkness surrounded Zelgadis, encased him, flooded through him, both inside and out. Patches of moonlight through the forest provided just enough illumination for even his eyes. _This was stupid. I never should have borrowed the damn thing._

Those same eyes hardened as he stared down at the casing that held one of the few catharses that still gave release. His features hardened as he protested his own desire to bring his despair out into the open. Violently, his head shook, _I can't return it now, the man's already asleep._ Sighing, he lifted the catches, raised the lid and looked inside.

His eyes widened at the sight. _A remarkable instrument. _A ghost of a smile played across his face as he took out the elegant guitar and held it gently. _Perfectly balanced. He knows quality, that's certain. _Forest sounds drifted to his ears, wind, leaves, the scrambling of a few woodland creatures through the underbrush.

Guilt washed over him for a moment, threatening to drown him in its waves. _W-why? _Taking a deep breath, the chimera pushed aside the feeling; the temptation to play the guitar was too great to ignore for very long. Settling into the proper position, he gave the strings an experimental strum. _Already in tune? __Duncan__ must care for it daily._

Quietly, at first, then with greater confidence, the chimera gave his sorrow, despair and anger life through the simple wooden instrument in his hands. The pale moonlight shown through a patch in the clouds, enveloping him in its pure light. _My own personal spotlight? If I didn't know better, I'd say that someone actually cared._

((()))

At the edge of the stream near the camp, Amelia stood, watching bits of leaves and twigs float away. _I haven't been able to sleep since he left, and now that he's here, I still can't sleep._ With a quiet chuckle she tossed a pebble into the water. _I suppose I should try. Maybe I should ask Xellos for some wine. Where _does_ he get all that alcohol anyways?_

Standing, she turned towards the camp, then stopped as a foreign sound worked its way through the forest. _A guitar? __Duncan__, at this time of night?_ Cautiously, she made her way, as quietly as she could, through the plants and branches that surrounded her.

The sound was easier to pick out the farther removed she was from the stream. It soon became apparent to her sensitive ears that it wasn't Duncan at all. _Duncan's good, but not _this_ good. And __Duncan__ was never . . . _the young princess shivered as the notes continued in their sorrowful minor chord. _I was never . . . afraid after listening to __Duncan__. But this . . . it sounds like someone's _dying_._

Carefully pulling herself onto a low branch, she swung over to another, higher limb, bringing her sight in line with the mysterious musician. She couldn't help a gasp, for the figure before her was burned into her mind. _Zelgadis?_

Almost immediately, tears sprung to her eyes. The sight of him feeding into the low mourning notes of his song . . . _Oh Cepheid . . . what can I do? _She watched as the man she loved gave his very soul into the music. _He was always so strong on the outside. I knew this was in him. His anger came out all the time, but this he kept bottled up. _Tears ran freely down her face as the chimera continued to play.

((()))

Letting the group get a few paces ahead of him, Zelgadis looked around the early morning forest. A low breath made it's way through his lungs as, for the first time in months he merely felt dour and depressed, as opposed to homicidal. _Playing the guitar actually made me feel a little better. Perhaps I should look into getting an instrument of my own. _A scowl sprung to his face as he recalled where the vast majority of his money came from. _Damn you, Rezo._ Growling he stomped forward, ignoring Lina's questioning shout of where he was going.

—

"So," Filia asked as she brushed aside a bit of foliage, shaking her head slightly at Zelgadis' abrupt disappearance. "You think all royalty should obey the Knight's Code?"

Duncan nodded as he swept away another shrub that was in the young woman's way. "If everyone did, we'd have less problems today, don't you think?"

Nodding hesitantly, the ex-priestess carefully stepped along the overgrown trail. "Well, that's true, but . . . " she paused for a moment as she remembered her past, "high ideals are never really enough. Some people are always willing to take advantage of other's beliefs."

She raised her hand to swipe aside another branch, only to find that it had already been moved by a familiar gloved hand. The blonde stopped in her tracks and looked up to see the dark priest, his eyes narrow and features hard. She found herself surprised at her lack of anger at his presence.

A handful of seconds fell past as the demon and dragon stared at each other. A light wind stirred the woman's saffron hair. An overt cough from up ahead caused her to jump. Flushing, she ducked her golden head and turned to see an abashed looking Duncan.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," the young man said quietly, "but the party is pulling far ahead." He paused as his eyes swept between the two. "Uh," the prince muttered, as Filia looked quietly back towards the priest, "n-never mind." Hesitantly, Duncan turned and began to jog towards the main group.

Another breeze blew through the glade, gently throwing leaves around the two silent figures. Finally, Xellos broke the silence. "Hello." His eyes closed peacefully.

Filia paused for a moment, mind blank. Then she softly said, "Hello."

The demon's eyes opened, holding her in reflection. "A most," the Trickster Priest replied, "mature and well-reasoned opinion." His eyes opened further, revealing more of his amethyst pupils. "You've definitely raised my expectations of the dragon race. You certainly have grown."

The young woman's eyes widened as she felt a hot flush run across her face. "Thank you." Enthralled, she continued to gaze into his eyes.

"Unlike me." The slight smile on the demon's face dropped, leaving a dour expression behind.

The dragon started to ask what he meant, then stopped. _He still blames himself over what happened last night- but that means-_ "Xellos," the blonde said quickly, "it's not your fault. You don't have to feel . . . guilty . . . about last night."

The dark priest nodded slowly. Finding himself lost in Filia's sapphire eyes, the demon only dimly registered that he was leaning towards her. "It would be nice not to feel responsible for that. This party is already fragile enough as it is."

((()))

"Miss Inverse!" came a distant call from the forest. Slapping a hand to her forehead, the Exasperated Sorcery Genius sighed. "Does anyone else have the urge to blow the crap outta' something?"

"But, Miss Lina," Amelia said concernedly, "you were fine just a few seconds ago."

Unnoticed, Gourry looked down at the petite redhead.

"Well, I, uh . . ." began the sorceress nervously, "you see . . . it's--"

_Hmmm . . . _The blond swordsman raised his hand to his chin, _did Lina forget that she's trying to be nice to Amelia and cheer her up? _A frown crossed the warrior's chiseled face. _I'd better remind her. _"Remember, Lina? It's because you were trying to make Amelia feel better-" The Swordsman of Light barely had time for his eyes to widen before the little redhead leapt up onto him, grabbing his collar roughly.

"You _moron_ I should - uh oh . . ." Lina glanced down to see the young princess' eyes begin to fill with tears. Another distant cry from the forest was ignored as the young sorceress began to nervously began to climb down the tall man. "Really, Amelia I was just trying to not bring you down, it's nothing big, right?"

The tiny princess clenched her hands together as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Rushing forward she enfolded Lina in a tight embrace. "Thank you," the aquette sobbed, "thank you so much, Miss Lina."

Hesitantly struggling, the redhead tried gently to extricate herself from the bittersweet hug. "It's not . . . well – I don't – oh, come on!" With a half-resigned sigh, the sorceress returned the gesture. _Well . . . the girl needs it, no matter _how _embarrassing it is._

Lina smiled a little as the brunette's crying subsided. "Come on now, Amelia. It's okay, right?" She felt the younger girl nod and gently pushed her back.

"I'm sorry, Miss Lina, I don't know what got into me." The princess wiped at her eyes as she smiled, eyes still watery.

With a derisive snort, the red head looked forward where their "scout" had gone on ahead. "Yeah, well . . . I don't blame you." _Zel, if you don't get back here soon, I'm gonna kick your ass._ With a quiet throaty growl she remembered how much damage the chimera had done since his return. _Calling Amelia a mongrel, I still need to finish paying him back._ Crashing foliage brought everyone's attention to behind them, revealing a disheveled Duncan half-tumbling out of the nearest bush.

Rising to his feet, the young nobleman smiled sheepishly, "I suppose I should have yelled louder to find all of you. I was somewhat lost, you see."

"I'm sorry," the shrine maiden said, eyes still puffy, "we were distracted by-"

"Hey!" yelled Lina, her eyes narrowing slightly, "didn't I tell you to keep an eye on Xellos and Filia?" She slammed her hands onto her hips, "I don't want those two left alone!"

Duncan backed up slowly, waving his hands in an attempt to mollify the girl who was almost half his size. "They seemed to be getting along fine, and when they started staring at each other-"

"Whoa, hold it!" Rushing forwards, Lina roughly grabbed the prince's shirt, ignoring the frightened sounds from the other two adventurers behind her, "they were _staring _at each other?" Her skin paled as the dark haired man nodded. She pitched her voice low, afraid herself of what she was saying , "Where are they and how long have they been alone?" As the man pointed, the sorceress jumped down and began to heroically run in the exact opposite direction.

Gourry watched as his ward ran past him. _What's going on? Is Lina afraid of something?_ Ignoring a stunned Amelia, he ran after the young girl.

Blinking, Amelia stared incredulously as her two friends ran away. "Miss Lina, Mister Gourry, stop right there!" Her eyes widened in shock as they actually obeyed.

Whirling around, the redhead brought her hands together in a pleading manner. "Come on, Amelia! They're gonna _kill_ us!" Behind the sorceress, Gourry stood, scratching his head in confusion.

The young princess shook her head, "If we just leave the whole _forest_ could burn down! That's _not a _JUST_ thing_, right?" She narrowed her eyes and waggled her finger knowingly.

At the sound of crunching leaves, the priestess turned to see Duncan with a bemused smile on his face.

"Relax, My Lady," the nobleman crossed his arms nonchalantly, "they looked perfectly clam. I'm sure yesterday's outburst was just a misunderstanding."

Amelia hung her head as she felt a bead of sweat roll down her forehead, "Uh, Duncan-" she began quietly just as she noticed the redhead trying to tiptoe away, "Miss, _Lina_!" she called out, half in anger, half in concern for the forest, "we have to _stop_ them!"

The sorcery genius sighed and turned around, "Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'."

((()))

"Xellos," whispered the golden-haired dragon as he leaned in closer to her. Her mind felt frozen as she looked into his exotic amethyst eyes.

Time stopped within the forest clearing as Filia's mind emptied completely. They were so close that she could smell his musky scent and feel his breath on her cheek, which sent shivers through her body. Unable to stop, her fingers grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her; she inhaled sharply as he wrapped his arms around her. Her gaze searched his, flicking from his violet eyes to his mouth and back again. "Xellos . . ."

Butterflies in her stomach, her lips parted and she rose onto her toes, heat burning through her body as his hands tightened their grip.

Then, their lips met and all Filia could feel, in all the world, was the man holding her, kissing her back. Everything felt calm, at peace, at-

"NO!" yelled Lina in a frantic voice as she leapt towards the couple, "_STOP_!" The tiny redhead slammed into them at full speed, upsetting Xellos' balance and sending Filia reeling with a scream of her own. "Amelia," cried out the sorcery genius, "_now_!"

From the same angle, the adventurer sprang from the foliage, "Xellos!" the young priestess cried out, "LIFE IS WONDERFUL!"

As pain suddenly sprang to the monster's face, the redhead scrambled back towards the stunned dragon who was just now raising herself back to her feet. "Filia," Lina yelled as she rushed towards the still shocked blonde, "I'm sorry, but we've got no choice!" Lunging forwards, the sorceress grabbed a hold of the dragon's arm, "_Sleeping_!" she cried out, causing a bright flash to burst over Filia's body.

"Oh, come on, Amelia . . ." the dark priest whined, "I was being nice, wasn't I?" The demon's eyes nearly lurched out of his head as the tiny princess wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Mister Xellos, you're like my BIG BROTHER! I love you _soooo_ much!" His normally pale skin turned a unique shade of green as Amelia continued to call out loving remarks.

"Uh, Amelia," he interrupted in a quivering voice, "this is very twisted and underhanded, and _normally_ I'd be proud . . ." A violent shudder wracked his slender frame, "but I think I'm going to _die_ . . ."

Lina watched, nervous, as Filia rose, totally ignoring the Sleep spell. "Oh yeah," the redhead anxiously laughed, "I forgot. Dragons are resistant to simple magic, aren't they?" Her eyes flashed downward as the blonde pulled out her mace slowly.

"Hey, Lina!" Gourry's voice called out from behind another tree. "Are me and Duncan supposed to wrap Filia up in these chains now?" He leaned out towards the group and held up the heavy metal links. Behind him Duncan carried a large padlock while helping Gourry support the restraints.

"Uh . . . no," the sorceress called out in as calm a voice as she could manage, "not yet!"

"What," growled the ex-priestess in a dangerous voice, "did you think you were _doing_, Miss Lina?"

"C-come on, Filia," began the sorceress, hands splayed out in front of her, "what happened the _last_ time you were playing 'Grope-Me' with Xellos?" Suddenly, the redhead's eyes went wide as she realized exactly what she had said. _I'm so _royally_ screwed . . . _

Halting in her tracks, the dragon stiffened. "I- I . . . what?" Woodenly, the blonde turned to stare at the embracing princess and convulsing demon. "He and- and I . . ." Unseen, the brave Sorcery Genius began to slink away, hoping to gain enough distance to get out of the blast radius.

"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb." In as cute a voice as Amelia could manage, she sang one of her favorite nursery rhymes, not noticing that Lina had failed to hold up her front in their decidedly strange battle. _Can't sing 'Little Bunny Foo Foo'; too much violence, and it has a magical curse in it._

"A-Amelia . . ." began the dark priest, "this is _really_ too . . ." just then, his violet gaze met Filia's bright blood red glare. "Uh-oh." Struggling to push off the still unaware shrine maiden, Xellos stared shocked-eyed at the approaching menace. "_Amelia_ . . ." he whispered harshly, "we have to _leave now_!"

Finally realizing something was wrong, the aquette twisted her neck around to see Filia moving at a slow stalk towards them. Grabbing the demon's arm, Amelia tried to pull them away from the advancing force of destruction that was just now getting close to them. Just as the two doomed adventurers started moving, the blonde's left arm snaked out and clasped the dark priest's shirt.

"_What_," snapped the dragon as she pulled Xellos close to her face, "did you think you were _doing_ back there?!" Effortlessly, she raised him off the ground, holding him steady with one arm.

"What did you _think_ I was doing?" Indignantly the priest stared down with sharp amethyst eyes. _I'll be damned if she thinks she can manhandle me . . . _"I was simply _trying_ to be nice to you."

Sapphire eyes widened and then shrank at the demon's words. "Nice? I am getting sick and tired of you always taking advantage of-" her words cut off as Xellos flashed out of her grip and reappeared a step away from her hands. She raised her mace to smash his arrogant face in and froze, arm raised, at the change in his posture. She stared as he tilted his head and glared underneath his violet hair. _W-what-_

The demon's smile became feral, and slowly his calm, regular stance melted into a languid posture. When he began to step in her direction the dragon was struck by how fluid his motions were, how he seemed to slide towards her. _Like a wolf . . . _she took a step back, _a quite _feral _wolf._

Out of the corner of her eye, the blonde saw Amelia pick herself up off the ground and start to speak to the dark priest. Before a word could escape the princess' lips, Xellos flicked his wrist casually in a half-circle. The ex-priestess watched in shock as the air rippled around the demon and dragon violently. Taking a step backwards, she found her progress halted by an invisible wall. Her mouth fell open as an inky black cloud started to drip from the demon's body. _I can . . . _feel _his power. Oh, Gods, what have I done?! _She felt a sob escape her throat as the suddenly vicious creature continued his slow advance. _I- I'm going to die._

((()))

Zelgadis stepped lightly as he could through the steadily thinning forest. _Hmmm . . . another three or four hours for the others and we should be out of the thick woods and back onto a real road._ He squinted slightly, spying a coaching inn little more than a mile off. Even at this distance, his inhuman eyes were able to spot merchant caravans, stable boys and everyday travelers passing through it's yards.

_At least we'll have our own rooms tonight. _The chimera sighed and shook his head ruefully. _I despise Rezo for giving me this body, yet I still make full use of all it's abilities._ Sitting down, he reached for his canteen, feeling a little thirsty after his short sprint.

His mind flashed to an earlier time when one of Amelia's black magic amplifiers had adorned it. _I should have ditched it, or sold it, or . . . something . . . _Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the definitely _not_ treasured memento from a happier time. _Even though we were fighting for our lives, we still had a wonderful journey._ Scenes of embarrassment floated through his memory. _Miwan, 'anchor time', 'Mister Zelga-bunny', and not to mention kidnapping Amelia, getting launched into low orbit by Filia and that stupid amusement park . . ._

He took another swig from his canteen, _Okay, maybe not _that_ wonderful of a journey . . ._ Unbidden, other memories rose to the surface; the aftermath of the Dark Star battle, after Valgaav had been reborn . . . _Everything seemed . . . right, then . . . _Shaking his head angrily, the chimera slammed the cap back onto his canteen. _Stupid, shouldn't be letting yourself get emotional over something like that._ Growling he shoved the amulet back into his pocket, refusing to give it another look.

Sighing, he tucked away the canteen behind his cloak and started back towards the group. _No explosions, must be pretty quiet there, for once. _

((()))

Filia watched as Amelia and Lina tried again to breach the shield that Xellos had placed around them. A few seconds had passed, but it seemed like she'd been trapped for hours. Phasing was useless, she'd already tried, _Somehow he's managed to put up a barrier _and _a Halcyon Field. _The blonde felt a cold shiver work down her spine as the demon took another step closer to her.

_If I could get away he'd just be playing a game,_ the dragon's mind worked furiously for a solution, driven by adrenalin and fear. _He doesn't _want _me to get away. _She began to sob as she realized what that meant, _This isn't a game for him, he's serious._

"Xe- Xellos?" Filia tried again as the first tendrils of ebony energy brushed her body, placing an even deeper chill right into her bones. Her cerulean eyes closed and she gave a quick prayer, hoping that what she was about to say would work. "I-I'm s-sorry . . ."

The quiet sound of crunching earth grew completely silent and the ex-priestess opened her eyes to see the visage of Xellos, nearly obscured by his own black power running over his form. A ghost of a smile crossed the demon's lips, and her eyes flicked downward. _Oh, please let that mean that he's forgiven-_

"It's too late for _that_, my _dear_." A near whisper, the cold and deathly tone of the normally annoying voice drove into her mind. "I _tried_ being nice before, but you wouldn't have that, _would_ you?" Filia watched, eyes wide, as Xellos' mouth twisted into a scowl. "You should have remembered," the demon murmured, mouth twisted into a sneer, "your little 'golden rule' works two ways. 'Treat _others_ how _you _wish to be treated.'"

His sour expression melted into a macabre grin as the monster straightened, swinging his head away from her. "Remember _that_, won't you?" A almost howling, nasal laughter pierced her ears.

Then he vanished and the air again rippled around her; as the dragon slumped to the ground, she could hear Lina and Amelia rush towards her, the redhead yelling, "Filia! Are you okay?"

The blonde began to weep as the other two women wrapped their arms around her. Hugging her own chest, she began to shake, still feeling the miasma of death and evil that still filled the forest glade, despite the demon's passage.

"I- I don't know." She looked up, cerulean eyes blank and empty. "I just . . . don't . . . know."


End file.
